señor mono, señorita gata
by 5nami5
Summary: Inspirado en el manga "señor conejo, señor tigre". Nami es una joven enfermera con una vida común hasta que una noche se topa con el mafioso Monkey D. Luffy. Las vueltas del destino hacen que ambos se enamoren. ¿como afrontaran los problemas de la mafia esta singular pareja?
1. Chapter 1

Señorita Gata; Señor Mono

Capitulo 1: Casualidad

Los encuentros que nos llega a preparar el destino casi siempre son inesperados, algunos nos dejan amargas experiencias, otros marcan totalmente nuestras vidas y existen aquellos que con el paso del tiempo agradecemos al universo por haberlo efectuado.

Nami Shiokaze no creía ni una décima parte de esas palabras. Se consideraba como una chica practica lo cual mostró desde su juventud. A pesar de ser alguien muy sociable solo consideraba a pocas personas como verdaderos amigos en quienes confiar. No le llamaba la atención el romance, aunque había salido con algunos hombres ninguno le despertó mayor interés. Incluso al elegir la carrera de enfermería, lo hizo por que esta era bien pagada. ¿Por qué no eligió medicina?, tiempo, requería de tiempo y el tiempo es oro. Lo que menos deseaba era desperdiciarlo considerando su situación.

El hecho de haber optado por una profesión con la simple intención de tener buenas ganancias no implicaba que Nami odiara su trabajo, al contrario, se encontró amando la enfermería.

A sus 22 años llevaba una vida bastante tranquila, tal vez demasiado para gusto de su hermana y madre. De la casa al trabajo y viceversa. Siendo alguien relativamente rutinaria el hecho de elegir un atajo de su camino diario a causa de la lluvia era algo inesperado. Y si a eso le sumamos que en dicho camino se topo con la silueta de un hombre en plena lluvia con una herida abierta en el pecho…. pues en definitiva este se trataba de uno de esos encuentros que ella se negaba a creer.

La luna estaba en lo alto de la ciudad, como todas las noches el sonido de los carros, sirenas y ambulancias reinaban en las avenidas, precisamente había ocurrido un accidente automovilístico, con los mismos personajes de siempre: el conductor ebrio, la pareja inocente y la avenida resbalosa por la lluvia. En un día que se caracterizaba por el tráfico, un accidente solo aumenta el factor de personas. Nami lamentaba mucho que esos sucesos ocurrieran con tanta frecuencia, muchas familias eran separadas… pero también lamentaba que pasaran rumbo a su departamento.

Hoy había doblado turno desde las siete de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche, era un martirio, deseaba llegar cuanto antes a su cama, mañana debía madrugar, sin otra opción en mente se decidió a tomar otra ruta a su hogar. Ya tenía planeado todo, arribaría sin problemas, tomaría una ducha relajante, cenaría algo ligero e inmediatamente después dormiría plenamente.

Lo que no tenía contemplado apareció en un callejón poco transitado por donde debía pasar para llegar a su destino, tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio el callejón oscuro iluminado por la luna, pese a que no se considerara alguien totalmente indefensa, lugares asi le causaban escalofríos pero decidió seguir su camino. La primera alarma sonó cuando vislumbró a lo lejos un bulto junto a los botes de basura. Iba a echar a correr cuando sonó la segunda alarma y un pequeño gatito fue justo al lado del bulto y comenzó a ronronear y acomodarse a su lado.

La tercera alarma replico a todo lo que daba cuando la luz de una sirena de una ambulancia parcialmente iluminó esa esquina y la joven se dio cuenta de que en realidad aquel bulto era un hombre inconsciente con una gran herida en el pecho. Como haría cualquier otra persona en su sano juicio empezó a retroceder pero en ese instante aquel misterioso hombre giró su rostro hacia donde se encontraba ella y sus miradas se cruzaron inevitablemente. Sus ojos eran tan negros como la misma noche en contraposición con los suyos; claros, algunas personas le habían llegado a preguntar si usaba pupilentes pues su tono era casi parecido al naranja lo cual resultaba genéticamente imposible, pero eran reales. Esa mirada hacia su persona la dejo ensimismada lo mas impactante fue percatarse de que al parecer ese hombre tenia su misma edad.

- - ¡Oye tú, ven aca!

Salió de sus pensamientos con esas palabras que no sonaron groseras sino algo infantiles, como la suplica de un niño. A Nami le encantaban los niños, impulsada por ese gusto, sin pensarlo mucho caminó hacia el desconocido, se sentó a su lado y observó fijamente la herida, al parecer era ocasionada por una bala, tendría que examinar mas si era de entrada y salida o la bala había quedado alojada dentro del cuerpo del chico además…

- - Préstame tu celular, solo será un momento.

- - ¿Eh?

- - Préstamelo anda, no te lo voy a robar…. Mira, es que al mío se le acabo la batería.

Casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas, ¿era su imaginación o ese vago tenia en su poder el último modelo de i-phone, que de hecho aun no salía a la venta?. Observando con mas detenimiento al muchacho se pudo percatar de que no se trataba de ningún simple indigente, iba muy bien vestido, a leguas se notaba que vestía ropa de marca, aunque mas que las prendas de alta costura le pareció mas curioso que el extraño usara un sombrero de paja, y lo mas extraño era que no desentonaba con su vestimenta ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

- - ¡Eh! No quiero incomodar pero realmente necesito usar tu celular.

- - ¡Ah! ¡si claro!... esto… toma

Con algo de torpeza le entregó el aparato y sin otra opción mas espero a que este concluyera su llamada.

- - Soy yo... oye ven por mi, me dispararon y se llevaron la mercancía… ¡No, claro que no volverá a suceder! Y en cuanto este listo voy a patearle su trasero… Si ¡claro!... pero no le digas a Ace, ya sabes como se pone… ¿Dónde? Pues en un callejón… oscuro… ¿calle?... este… - A Nami casi se le sale una ligera carcajada, ese tipo se parecía un niño.

- - Estamos en East Blue, esquina Cocoyashi a tres cuadras de la estación de metro Grand Line.

- - ¡Oh! Estoy a tres cuadras de la estación de metro Grand Line en East Blue con esquina a Cocoyashi… Me lo dijo ahm… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- - ¿Yo? ¡ah… pues yo soy… Kairi!

- - Ah Kairi… ¡no, no es una prostituta!... ¡para que iba a querer una! Dile a Sanji que se calle y mas le vale que me tenga una buena porción de carne esperando… si, bueno, vale.

Aunque ese joven le inspirará simpatía, seguían siendo un desconocido al parecer involucrado en malos pasos, por nada del mundo iba a dar su nombre a una persona asi.

- - Ten, gracias

- - Si, de nada

El joven se veía adolorido, lo cual no demostró a la persona con la quien había hablado y por lo que observaba Nami la herida aun sangraba bastante.

- - Bueno, me voy

- - Claro, gracias , no se que habria hecho sin ti Kairi

- …

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a su departamento, solo debía cruzar la puerta y daría todo por olvidado, una rara y mala noche, eso era todo, su mano ya se encontraba tocando el pomo de la puerta pero la imagen del joven volvió a aparecer en su mente. La extraña amabilidad, su sonrisa sincera e infantil al darle las gracias, la herida pero sobre todo recordaba su juramento; había jurado ayudar a los enfermos y heridos sin importar su estatus, sin discriminar, dar la mano a quien lo necesitase, hacer uso de sus conocimientos para el bien.

_"Si tan solo nos hubieran ayudado"_

Una noche igual de triste y fría que esa, el mismo sonido de las sirenas. Cerró abruptamente los ojos al igual que sus puños y echando a un lado la razón, sin mirar atrás, se encaminó de nuevo hacia el hospital.

Que tonto había sido, por fin después de haberle insistido tanto, Ace le había encomendado una importante misión a él y solo a él. Estaba seguro y confiado de poder llevarla a cabo sin problemas pero todo había sido culpa de ese tipo ¿Cómo había confiado tanto? Inclusive lo llegó a considerar como uno de sus nakamas… maldito Kurohige, se las pagaría caro cuando lo viera. Aunque su odio por ese vil idiota no tenia fin, por el momento no deseaba seguir maldiciéndolo, las heridas en su cuerpo le estaban pidiendo atención a gritos. Hasta ahora no lo había notado pero la noche si que era helada, de repente sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, decidió descansar un poco mientras esperaba a Zoro y Sanji. No estuvo muy seguro de cuanto permaneció dormido pero repentinamente pudo sentir como alguien le tocaba la frente y abría su camisa. ¿Seria Kurohige? ¿vendría a comprobar si en verdad lo había matado y le venía a propinar el golpe de gracia?. Si era el caso, no permitiera que ese infame le viera la cara dos veces en el mismo día.

Con toda la fuerza que aun tenía tomo el brazo de Kurohige evitando que prosiguiera con su labor, inesperadamente la voz se quejo no era de un hombre sino de una mujer.

- - Auch… tranquilo, solo voy a curar tus heridas- Rápidamente abrió los ojos, a pesar de que había poca luz y ya tener la visión borrosa pudo distinguir un poco el rostro de la chica.

- - ¿Kairi?

- - Lo siento, la anestesia va a tener que ser local, por favor aguanta.

- - ¿Por qué regresaste?

Las nubes despejaron la luna y uno de sus rayos iluminó por un momento el rostro de la pelinaranja al momento que se hacia presente una bella sonrisa.

- - Es mi trabajo

Nunca había entendido por que Sanji siempre se sonrojaba y ponía una cara de baboso cuando una chica le sonreía… ahora lo comprendía un poco.

Consiguió casi todo lo que necesitaba clandestinamente en el hospital, esta era una de las pocas ocasiones donde agradecía las habilidades que su tortuoso pasado le había conferido, obtener el material y medicamentos sin que nadie lo notara había resultado mas fácil de lo que esperaba, procuro traer lo suficiente lo cual fue muy oportuno pues al momento de examinar con cuidado al joven pudo notar, con horror y sorpresa, que además de la herida en su pecho tenía mas en sus brazos y abdomen al parecer ocasionadas por un arma punzocortante, un cuchillo tal vez, bastante profundas. Era un milagro que ese misterioso pelinegro siguiera vivo.

Sin mas rodeos inició la extenuante tarea, procurando al máximo la asepsia en sus actos. Suturar heridas en un callejón no era precisamente lo mas recomendable.

3 horas después, Nami acabó exhausta, nueve heridas suturadas era mucho trabajo para una sola persona, tampoco resulto bonito para el pelinegro que soporto valientemente el dolor. El celular de la joven sonó varias veces durante la noche pero no lo contestó, seguramente se trataría de su hermana. Una vez concluida su labor, se disponía a retirarse, el ojinegro atinó a dormirse profundamente después de la última puntada. Cuando Nami ya estaba por irse, volteo a verlo completamente sumido en sus sueños, de verdad parecía un niño.

- - Comida… carne – Un niño que hablaba dormido al parecer.

Sin pensarlo mucho volvió a sentarse a su lado, tomo gentilmente sus hombros para levantarlo un poco y recargarlo en sus piernas, sacando de su bolsa el único alimento que poseía en esos momentos: una mandarina. La pelo y cuando planeaba partirla en gajos inesperadamente desapareció de sus manos, ¿Cómo y cuando el moreno la tomo y se la comió?, Nami llevaría años preguntándose eso. Con sumo cuidado lo volvió a depositar en el suelo, cubriéndolo con su chamarra, se quedó observándolo un momento.

- - Cuídate, hice lo mejor que pude, pero de esas quince heridas que tienes, solo nueve era posible suturar a las otras las limpie y desinfecte aunque estén protegidas debe valorarlas un medico y quizá te operen, como sea, espero que lleguen pronto por ti, me tengo que ir, lo siento no puedo esperar a tu lado.

A pesar de que estaba perfectamente segura que él no la escuchaba siguió hablando, para irse corriendo, la enfermera tal vez se hubiera quedado mas tiempo, lo cual habría cambiado todo, si hubiera escuchado cuando el moreno le respondió con una sonrisa aun adormilado.

- - Gracias

Muchas gracias por leer este fic, agradecería mas que se tomaran unos minutos para escribir un review. Oh y una pequeña aclaración aunque este fic este inspirado en un manga yaoi, en la historia no habrá nada de yaoi (lo siento amigas fujoshis) y otra cosa mas, si, en este maravilloso mundo alterno que he construido, la carrera de enfermería es muy bien pagada, oh yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, antes de ir de lleno al capi dos, quisiera agradecer de todo corazón a todas aquellas personas que se molestaron en comentar, muchas gracias: magetsu-x, aliciadiez3, yo, M.M., eli-chan y ana, y también a todos los following, la verdad no espere una respuesta tan positiva, arigato! Espero les guste el capi y de nuevo los invito a colocar un review.

**Capitulo 2: Consecuencias**

Normalmente cuando realizamos una buena acción nos sentimos bien con nosotros mismos, nos da tranquilidad y satisfacción. No ocurrió así con Nami, esa noche al llegar a su departamento, además de casi ser ya las dos de la madrugada no logró conciliar el sueño en ningún momento.

¿Y si había curado a un matón, y en vez de ayudar, con su estúpida acción, había propiciado indirectamente mas muertes? O que tal si el tipo no quiere que nadie se entere del asunto y se propone matarla. También existía la posibilidad de que el joven fuera alguien famoso que Nami desconocía y solo fue víctima de un terrible accidente, ella actuando sin pensar provocó una infección y la posterior muerte del tipo, después los mas altos cargos del gobierno buscarían a la irresponsable enfermera que no llamó a una ambulancia. Miles de escenarios aparecían en su mente ocasionándole insomnio y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Pese a que sentía que una estampida entera había pasado encima de ella, opto por acudir a su empleo, un día de ausencia significaba que su quincena llegaría con menos cifras, eso no lo toleraría. Aunque amara su profesión odiaba entrar y salir con uniforme, prefería vestir de civil a la entrada y a la salida, soltar su cabello y arreglarse un poco, para ser alguien ligeramente vanidosa no se maquillaba, no lo necesitaba.

Siendo ella de personalidad fresca, amigable y divertida, no contaba con muchas amigas dentro de su trabajo, de las ocho enfermeras con quienes convivía, solo era amiga de una: Vivi Nefertari, una joven peliazul muy bonita y amable.

La historia de Vivi era interesante, heredera al trono de un país pequeño conocido como Arabasta, educada desde pequeña para gobernar con justicia, no solo aprendió idiomas, ciencias políticas, economía y relaciones, también a amar a su país. El problema de Arabasta residía en su pobre sistema de salud, muy escaso y poco competitivo. Su padre, Cobra, se esforzaba por que este floreciera pero sus secretarios de salud simplemente no entendían las necesidades de su pueblo.

Vivi tenía una visión futurista y decidió ir en persona a los hospitales de su país en tres perspectivas: como princesa, como paciente y como enfermera. Al presentarse con su titulo los directivos inmediatamente le mostraban los logros obtenidos y los avances realizados. Cuando se disfrazo de paciente sintió en carne propia la indiferencia, escasez de espacio y medicamentos, al acudir como enfermera se percató de que la mayoría del personal permanecía dispuesto a atender pero la demanda era mucha, no había material ni medicamentos y con toda esa experiencia la joven heredera formulo un nuevo programa de salud mas efectivo, no se solucionaron todo los problemas pero fue un gran avance. . Vivi decidió viajar a Japon donde la tecnología y la medicina se encontraban mas adelantadas, estudiar ahí y después de un tiempo compartir todos sus nuevos conocimientos con su pueblo, su padre estaba orgulloso y ella feliz.

Claro, de esta historia solo eran conscientes el director del hospital, el hijo del director y Nami a quien la propia Vivi le relato su historia algunos días después de conocerla, ya que simpatizaron al momento de cruzar algunas palabras, convirtiéndose rápidamente en buenas amigas, prácticamente la pelinaranja la consideraba una hermana mas. Solo a Vivi le tenia la suficiente confianza como para contarle todo lo sucedido lo noche anterior pero aun asi opto por no hacerlo.

-Buenos días Nami

-Hola Vivi

-¿Qué tienes?, te noto rara

-Si, bueno, no pude dormir bien

-¿Te sentías mal?

-Un poco, solo dolor de cabeza, nada por que preocuparse.

-De todas maneras que un dolor de cabeza te quite el sueño no es normal.

-Tranquila Vivi, en serio, no es nada.

-Mmmm Hoy no hay tanto trabajo, hay que comentarle a la jefe Lola para que no te asigne tantos pacientes.

Con ese tierno e ingenuo gesto de amabilidad y preocupación, Nami sintió que regresaba a su realidad, como si aquella noche no hubiera ocurrido o hubiera sucedido hace años, ahora estaba de nuevo en su vida, trabajando como todos los días, viendo la cara de su amiga como siempre y como de costumbre realizó su labor con eficacia como siempre.

* * *

><p>Las luces estrambóticas iluminaban el lugar de manera por demás surrealista, la música se podía oír desde afuera. Bink´s Sake se escuchaba por quinta vez esa noche, en definitiva "puro huesos" Brook parecía alguien de ultratumba, nunca se cansaba. La dotación inagotable de sake al parecer no fue suficiente para Roronoa Zoro que pedía otra copa mas, como las veinte mujeres bellas al lado de Sanji no eran suficientes para él. En la pista, el gran Usopp junto a Franky y Chopper sacaban a relucir sus mejores pasos. Mientras en la barra Nico Robin charlaba amenamente con Sabo. Si, era otra noche de fiesta en el bar "Going Merry". ¿Qué celebraban?, fácil, después de una semana de recuperación, Luffy por fin era dado de alta por Chopper, además gracias al trabajo en conjunto de todos los "mugiwaras" habían recuperado gran parte de la mercancía perdida de manos de unos de los cómplices de Kurohige.<p>

No habían ganado la guerra pero si una batalla. Y siguiendo sus costumbres festejaron hasta el amanecer, solo que en este caso existía un detalle algo desconcertante, su jefe y amigo, Monkey D. Luffy solo se les unió la primera mitad de la celebración después desapareció sin decir nada a nadie.

Ninguno se preocupó cuando Robin le dijo donde lo había encontrado y que estaba haciendo, de hecho les pareció… gracioso.

Dos horas antes, la pelinegra que parecía como si tuviera ojos en la espalda, dio con Luffy en el cuarto de licores, sentado en una mesa, apoyando su mentón en una de las esquinas viendo fijamente una prenda de vestir.

-¡Robin-chan, vamos a bailar!

-Espera un momento Sanji, ya encontré a Luffy

-¡En serio! ¿Dónde estaba el idiota?

-Míralo tú mismo. – Señaló al interior de la habitación, ya que ambos se encontraban discretamente ocultos detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo se… pero si no me equivoco, esa prenda que tanto mira es…

-¡Oi! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Una voz masculina un poco grosera interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos de la mujer, el poseedor de dicha voz sin el mas mínimo tacto se colocó entre el rubio y la joven.

-Ya no hay mas comida, haz algo útil y sirve mas, ero- cock.

-Maldito marimo tu a mi no me mandas y si tienes tanta hambre, sírvete tu mismo ¿o que? ¿tienes miedo de perderte de aquí a la cocina?

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Si fuera posible podría decirse que ambos se mandaban rayos con la mirada y su espíritu de lucha se convertía en fuego, una de sus ya conocidas peleas iba a dar comienzo hasta que una leve y elegante sonrisa los detuvo en seco. Habiendo olvidado por completo que Robin se encontraba ahí, decidieron aplazar su pelea, Sanji por respeto a su amada flor y Zoro no quería lastimarla accidentalmente después de todo se trataba de ella.

-¿Qué sucede, mujer?

-Parece que a nuestro líder le ha llegado la pubertad.

-¿De que hablas?

-Obsérvalo y dime lo que ves. – Tanto el rubio como el peliverde, con sumo cuidado a no ser descubiertos, en silencio miraron a Luffy quien no había movido un musculo desde que Robin lo encontró.

-¡Espera Robin-chan! Esa chamarra no es de…

-Si

-¡Pero ese idiota nunca ha mostrado interés alguno!

-Parece que la chica hizo mas que curar sus heridas

-Pero… ¿¡el!?

-¿De que rayos hablan ustedes?- Mas que una cena sin onigiris, una espada sin filo o una batalla injusta, Roronoa Zoro odiaba no saber de que hablaban en algunas ocasiones sus nakamas, como ahora.

-Si serás idiota marimo, con solo verlo es obvio saber lo que le pasa.

-¡Cállate, estúpido!

-Cálmate Zoro, mira ¿recuerdas esa noche cuando lastimaron a Luffy?

-No la podré olvidar

Si, ni Zoro o Nico Robin o cualquier nakama del pelinegro olvidarían jamás esa fatídica noche, en la que casi pierden a su capitán.

* * *

><p><em>Eran aproximadamente las 10:00 pm cuando Zoro recibió una llamada de un teléfono desconocido a su celular, aunque no gustaba de contestar en esas ocasiones, una corazonada lo hizo levantar el aparato.<em>

_-Hola_

_-Soy yo_

_-¿Luffy?_

_-Oye ven por mi me dispararon y se llevaron la mercancía.- Una alarma de preocupación que no sonaba muy a menudo en su ser se hizo presente por varias cosas: 1. Luffy no era ninguna niñita quejumbrosa, podía salir gravemente herido de una batalla y él negaría que tuviera dolor, si mencionaba el hecho de que le habían disparado, entonces era grave. 2; Se oía cansado, pocas veces lo había visto agotado, su jefe era un monstruo. Aunque se encontrará sumamente preocupado ninguna palabra de confort salió de su boca, fue al contrario._

_-Maldición Luffy ¿toda la mercancía? Ace ya no te va a encomendar nada, espero que sea la ultima vez que pasa._

_-¡No, claro que no volverá a suceder! Y en cuanto este listo voy a patearle su trasero_

_-Eso espero_

_-Si, ¡claro!_

_-De todos modos a Hiken no le va a gustar nada._

_-Pero no le digas a Ace, ya sabes como se pone._

_-Mejor dime ¿Dónde estas?_

_-¿Dónde? Pues en un callejón… oscuro_

_-Si idiota, pero dame la dirección ¿Cuál es la calle?_

_-¿calle?... este…_

_Por unos breves momentos logró escuchar la voz de una mujer que no identificó mas sin embargo le resto importancia, en ese momento Sanji entraba en la habitación, cigarro en mano dispuesto a echarle bronca por cualquier estupidez pero se detuvo en seco al verlo por teléfono._

_-¡Oh!_ _Estoy a tres cuadras de la estación de metro Grand Line en East Blue con esquina a Cocoyashi_

_-¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido, Luffy?_

_-Me lo dijo ahm… ¿Cómo te llamas?... Ah Kairi_

_-¿Kairi? ¿esa quién es?_

_Ignorando la importancia de la llamada el rubio intervino con un fino comentario que dijo a todo pulmón y evidentemente el moreno escucho._

_-Dile que espero no este con una prostituta_

_-¡Cállate ero-cock!_

_-¡no, no es una prostituta!... ¡para que iba a querer una! Dile a Sanji que se calle y mas le vale que me tenga una buena porción de carne esperando_

_-Esta bien, no tardaremos, aguanta_

_-sí, bueno, vale._

_Resumiendo en gran parte la historia, Zoro le explico la situación a su nakama quien ni tardo ni perezoso apago su cigarrillo y sacó su auto mas veloz._

_Pensaban llegar lo mas pronto posible y en el camino contactar a Chopper para que acudiera a curar a su amigo, no obstante no llegaron a cruzar ni siquiera dos calles cuando tres furgonetas negras les cerraron el camino, de ellas salieron velozmente varios hombres con evidentes intenciones, por ultimo pudieron presenciar como Lafitte "el mimo" y Shiliew se colocaban frente a ellos, dos de los mejores hombres de barbanegra. Ni Zoro ni Sanji les temían, estaban al tanto de sus capacidades pero el espadachín y el cocinero no eran nada débiles pero el problema era Luffy quien debía ser atendido inmediatamente, si iniciaban una pelea no acabarían a tiempo. Sin mencionar nada al peliverde, Sanji marcó el numero de Franky pero se encontró con la terrible sorpresa de que todos y cada uno de sus amigos se encontraba en situaciones similares siendo interceptados por hombres del traidor. En definitiva lo había planeado muy bien el maldito. Sin otra alternativa se inicio la pelea. Pese a todo Zoro intentó comunicarse al celular de donde recibió la llamada varias ocasiones, lo que obviamente ocasiono que saliera malherido de la batalla, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano pues nadie contestaba._

_3 horas y media después._

_Sanji logró herir lo suficiente a Lafitte como para ir, corriendo en busca de Luffy, esperando de todo corazón no llegar tarde. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo en un callejón, cubierto con una chamarra, con casi todas sus heridas curadas y como siempre hambriento._

_Ya en casa, después de estabilizar adecuadamente a su capitán, Chopper había examinado las suturas y las curaciones realizadas y en su irrevocable opinión un profesional lo había intervenido. Esa noche fueron consientes de varias cosas: 1. Su capitán tenía una jodida suerte que todos deseaban. 2. No volverían a confiar en el nombre de Kurohige y 3. Fuese quien fuese esa tal Kairi, no solo Luffy, todos le debían una muy grande._

* * *

><p>-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?<p>

-Ay corazón me gusta tu ingenuidad pero a veces no es tan buena

-¿Qué rayos dices?

-Cállate marimo, ya quisiera yo que mi Robin-chan me hablará asi.

-Sigue soñando

-Silencio chicos, mejor regresemos a la fiesta

-¿Y Luffy?

-Déjalo, necesita estar a solas.

* * *

><p>Y desde esos momentos dos horas habían pasado. Luffy, estático, extremadamente raro siendo él alguien sumamente hiperactivo. Aunque podría decirse que seguía hiperactivo al menos en su mente.<p>

No podía despegar sus ojos de esa simple prenda de vestir, a pesar de oler a su propia sangre y aroma aun conservaba un poco de la fragancia de la dueña original… a mandarinas. Nunca le había pasado eso, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica, no recordaba bien su rostro, pero el toque de sus manos, la calidez de sus piernas y un poco del sonido de su voz ¿Por qué seguía ella tan arraigada en su mente? ¿Acaso la recordaba por lo impactante de esa noche? O tal vez solo era su código que le dictaba que debía volver a verla para pagarle el enorme favor que le había hecho, después de todo, en palabras del mismo Chopper gracias a ella seguía con vida, sí, eso era, en definitiva esa era la respuesta. Feliz por haberlo solucionado, se levanto rápidamente se coloco su sombrero de paja y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Robin, necesito tu ayuda!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, de nueva cuenta quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron un tiempo para comentar en el capi anterior, gracias roronoalau (siento no haberte mencionado) . Y también agradezco todos los nuevos following, todo eso me inspira bastante. Pues bien espero les guste el capi algo cortito pero en compensación el viernes en la noche publicare el capi cuatro. De nuevo los invito a comentar!**

**CAPITULO 3: SORPRESA**

No era alguien supersticiosa, no creía en la buena o mala suerte, menos en el poder del número trece, la prudencia de caminar debajo de una escalera o procurar no tirar la sal. Pero si esa mañana, al menos, hubiera prestado atención a las señales, se habría dado cuenta que anunciaban algo malo.

Primero su despertador no sonó y terminó por despertar media hora tarde, apresurada tuvo que irse sin desayunar. Corriendo como maniaca por las calles y sin prestar mucha atención a los charcos de agua producidos por una noche de lluvia, fue víctima de un conductor descuidado que acabo por mojarla de pies a cabeza, menos mal iba vestida de civil, con todo en su contra, aun esperaba llegar a tiempo, su bono de puntualidad era sagrado, siempre contaba con el, no quería prescindir de sus beneficios. No obstante el transporte público se empeñaba en odiarla, el cual se retrasó varios minutos. En ocasiones así, juraba que se compraría un automóvil lo antes posible.

Con todo el peso del mundo, llego 15 minutos tarde, no muy atrasada pero si lo suficiente como para no tener su adorado bono. En fin, en situaciones similares, procuraba calmarse en los vestidores, repasaba esa idea que siempre le sacaba buen humor. Ya había pasado un poco mas de una semana y no tenía noticias ni buenas ni malas de aquel hombre. Eso siempre la relajaba. De mejor ánimo llegó a su zona de trabajo, donde se percató que casi todo el personal cuchicheaba entre si.

- Hola Vivi

- Buenos días Nami, que raro que llegues tarde

- Si, ni me lo recuerdes, tuve una mañana terrible pero dime ¿Qué pasa?

- La verdad no lo sé, solo he oído rumores

- ¿De que hablas?

- Pues dicen que…

Sin lograr acabar su frase, de inmediato una mujer de aspecto un tanto bizarro: grandes labios pintados de rojo, ojos pequeños intentados resaltar con pestañas exageradamente grandes postizas y una cabeza con forma de pico, acabó con toda posible conversación.

- ¡Buenos días chicas, acérquense les repartiré a sus pacientes!

- ¡Si, Lola-sensei!

- Después me cuentas Vivi

- Ok

Como todas las mañanas, Lola-sensei, jefe de enfermeras, asignó a los pacientes al personal, nada fuera de lo común, solo que esta vez al concluir su labor la siguiente acción de su jefa dejo dubitativa a Nami.

- ¡Bien, eso es todo chicas, trabajen duro!

- ¡Si, sensei!

- Nefertari-san, venga a mi oficina antes de iniciar sus tareas

- Claro

Ni habían transcurrido dos minutos, casi todas las compañeras de la enfermera, ya se formaban ideas, especulaciones tontas y atrevidas del por que su llamada de atención. Por su parte Nami sabia que Vivi se lo contaría tarde o temprano, sin mas preámbulos inició su jornada.

* * *

><p>Un paciente con diálisis, una joven con control de líquidos y un buen señor posoperado de una colecistectomía mantuvieron entretenida a Nami buena parte de la mañana, tiempo en el cual no supo nada de su amiga. Logró terminar parcialmente su trabajo a las 10:00 am, hora en la que se disponía a buscar a Vivi, unas fuertes carcajadas seguidas de una estúpida canción la sacaron abruptamente de sus pensamientos. "¡Por dios! ¿Quién demonios se ponía a escuchar música a tal nivel de volumen en un hospital?" pensó furiosa. Cuando dio con el origen del ruido, en la cama 217, precisamente la peliazul salía de dicha habitación.<p>

- Ey, Vivi

- Nami, que bueno que te veo, mira yo…

- ¡Oye dile a tu paciente que baje el volumen de su música, parece que tiene una fiesta adentro, esto es un hospital!

- Pues precisamente de eso quería hablarte… no puedo decirle nada, este paciente es… especial.

Ciertamente le pareció extraño que su amiga se expresara de esa manera, a pesar de ser un hospital de renombre donde personas con grandes recursos acudían, ni Nami ni Vivi daban preferencias a ningún paciente, para ellas, la clase, el dinero y el poder desaparecían cuando las personas se quitaban la ropa y se colocaban las batas reglamentarias del instituto. Pero también era cierto que en ocasiones Vivi podía ser muy bondadosa y tolerante.

- Hum, deja que yo me encargue

- ¡No, Nami, espera…!- Sin permitirle terminar, al pelinaranja se adentró en la habitación muy segura de si.

- Buenas tardes, disculpen esto es un Hospital y a parte de su paciente, hay otros tantos que no se encuentran en condiciones optimas y desean descansar, por favor hagan el favor de disminuir el nivel de su música. – Mientras hablaba, con su mirada, lentamente hacia un reconocimiento de quienes se encontraban ahí. En la cama permanecía un joven que parecía ser el paciente, aunque Nami podría jurar que estaba igual o mas sano que ella, cabello rizado, ligeramente musculoso y una peculiar nariz parecida a pinocho. En la silla cercana a la ventana, una bella joven algo mayor, de cabello negro azulado y una mirada bastante enigmática y por ultimo en el sillón de visitantes sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada; un peliverde con un piercing curioso en el oído y una cicatriz en el ojo.

- Lo siento, enfermera-san, en un momento bajamos el volumen. –Sin parecer molesta o enojada la mujer apagó el aparato al momento que del baño salía una voz un tanto infantil.

- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué apagaron la música?

Esa voz, no sabia por que pero el solo escucharla le provocó la piel de gallina, decidió marcharse, después de otro regaño… es decir consejo.

- Gracias, pero en un futuro espero que…

- ¡Oigan chicos! ¿Por qué apagaron la música?

- Lo siento Luffy, pero la señorita enfermera nos llamó la atención

- ¿Quién?

Sus piernas se debilitaron, su estomago se revolvió, sin ser consciente de ello sus manos empezaron a temblar y sudar, ahí frente a ella a escasos pasos de su persona se encontraba aquel sujeto de esa noche, mirándola fijamente, escudriñándola de pies a cabeza. Era cuestión de minutos para que la reconociera y ahora con sus amigos, acabarían con ella, ahí mismo en el hospital. Hacia mucho que no derramaba una lagrima, pero un nudo se le formó en la garganta y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

- ¿Por qué no podemos escuchar música eh… como te llamas?

Imposible… imposible, no la reconoció, de hecho los segundos que pasó mirándola para Nami fueron horas, a lo mejor el cielo y dios si la querían y amaban y le estaban ofreciendo una oportunidad. El muy idiota no la había reconocido pero si seguía como babosa solo mirándolo sin decir nada levantaría sospechas, lo primero seria salir viva de esa habitación.

- Nami, me llamo Nami – Estuvo tentada en darle otro nombre pero tenía todas las de perder, su gafete en su pecho la delataría al momento y seria sumamente extraño que todos en el hospital se dirigieran hacia ella con un nombre diferente al que les dio. Haciendo uso de TODA su capacidad de autocontrol y llenándose de un valor que pensó no tenia, continuo como si nada pasara.

- Recuerde que esto es un hospital y hay mas personas que desean sentirse mejor y para eso deben descansar.

- Pero para eso es la música, para que se sientan mejor.

Tuvo un repentino deja-vu, sentía que trataba con un niño a quien debía explicar palabra por palabra por que razón no todos disfrutarían de escuchar música a tal volumen

- No se preocupe enfermera-san, yo le explicaré, le pido disculpas. – Como si esos ojos leyeran mentes, la bella joven intercedió por Nami quien tomo eso como su pie de salida y con un simple "Gracias" y una reverencia salió del lugar.

- Nami, ¿Qué pasa? Te ves pálida

- Vivi… debo contarte algo

* * *

><p>Sinceramente se consideraba alguien muy paciente, demasiado en realidad, cuando Usopp o el cocinero de mierda se empeñaban en hacerlo enojar el solo respondía como habitualmente cualquiera haría (empezando una pelea sin sentido). Además la paciencia era una cualidad necesaria en un guerrero y él se consideraba uno. Pero esta nueva tarea le estaba pareciendo bastante inútil y sin sentido.<p>

- Esto es una tontería

- Es divertido

- No le veo la diversión en buscar a una tipa que ni conocemos.

- Ayudo a Luffy

- No te confundas, también deseo conocerla pero ¿Por qué simplemente Luffy no le marca a su celular y ya? Yo mismo tengo su teléfono guardado, eso nos ahorraría mucho tiempo.

- Querido, no eres nada romántico

- ¿Y que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

- Ay amor – como siempre con un simple beso de Robin bastaba y sobraba para callar los reclamos del peliverde, quienes ya se encontraban fuera del hospital.

- Tu solo dedícate a buscar, no creo que tardemos mucho en dar con ella.

- ¿Por qué lo crees?

- Intuición femenina, supongo

- A veces eres tan extraña

- Yo también te quiero

A la fecha de hoy Roronoa Zoro no sabia como termino por ser pareja de una mujer tan diferente a él como Nico Robin, pero honestamente, eso le traía sin cuidado, nunca lo diría en voz alta pero amaba a su mujer-flor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo, bien prometí que lo subiría viernes en la noche pero ya es sábado en la madrugada, disculpen a quienes lo esperaban es que no me dio tiempo subirlo antes, como es costumbre quisiera agradecer los review del capitulo anterior; gracias sakurita 1491 (je, entendí de lo que me hablabas hasta que vi tu msj, por que primero me quede con cara de What´s yo no hablar english) que bueno que te haya gustado. eli-chan tambien te agradezco y pues el manga del cual esta inspirado también es muy recomendable (si te gusta el yaoi) jejeje.**

**CAPITULO 4: CARTAS SOBRE LA MESA**

_Simplemente no podía entenderlo, por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no encontraba la pieza faltante que no había tenido en consideración y arruinó sus planes. Hiken y Garras de dragón estaban fuera del país en esos días, era imposible que acudieran a ayudarlo. Tenía estudiado a cada uno de los mugiwara y sabía a la perfección donde se encontrarían, por eso había planeado todo con tanta antelación. En estos momentos todos deberían estar lamentando la muerte de Monkey D. Luffy, posteriormente con uno de los grandes pilares de los "D" derrumbado y habiendo conseguido lo necesario, él vencería a Hiken quien seguramente permanecería consternado por la muerte de su hermano y una vez derrotado, por fin tomaría su lugar dentro del mundo de la mafia, conocido como el hombre que le ganó a los "D"._

_Pero ahora todo eso se fue al carajo, ignoraba como, pero "sombrero de paja" seguía vivo y se lo había demostrado con creces en días anteriores cuando le quitaron la mercancía. _

_Pese a que siguiera con la convicción de seguir con sus planes, antes que nada debía resolver quien había ayudado a mugiwara, arreglaría cuentas con el miserable que metió las narices donde no debía y con su orgullo de nuevo intacto volvería a idear la caída de esos yakuza._

* * *

><p>Fueron exactamente diez minutos los que Nami demoró en contarle a Vivi todo lo sucedido esa noche. Aprovecharon su tiempo de comida y mientras la pelinaranja no paraba de emitir palabras su amiga solo se había dedicado a escuchar atentamente.<p>

- Pues vaya lío en el que te has metido.

- Gracias por los ánimos

- Tranquila, mira por lo que me contaste él ni siquiera te reconoció.

- No, pero…

- ¿Ibas vestida con tu uniforme en aquella ocasión?

- No

- Perfecto, no te reconocerá

- No te entiendo

Para la chica no existía gran cambio entre colocarse una prenda y otra pero para ojos de todo aquel que la conociera sabían que Nami cambiaba por completo. Normalmente acudía a trabajar con su uniforme pulcro, limpio sin ninguna arruga, el cual consistía en una filipina y un pantalón, su bello cabello recogido en un simple chongo y toda su cara descubierta, además pese a que no los requiriera demasiado, acostumbraba a usar grandes gafas que ocultaban sus ojos. Dicho sea de paso su uniforme era una talla mas grande ocasionando que ocultará su figura.

Diametralmente opuesto a lo anterior, cuando vestía con normalidad, soltaba su ondulado cabello y lo arreglaba de forma atractiva, usaba ropa que delineaba a la perfección su cuerpo y los grandes anteojos decían adiós. Todo esto provocaba la tentación de varios hombres aunque ninguno había logrado tocar mas alla de su mano.

- Tu hazme caso no te reconocerá…. Y ¿sabe tu nombre?

- Ahora si, pero aquella vez le di otro.

- ¿Kairi, acaso?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- La verdad no quiero asustarte mas pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas. Hoy en la mañana cuando Lola-sensei me citó en su oficina fue para orientarme sobre este paciente, como te habrás dado cuenta Usopp-san…

- ¿Quién?

- El paciente de la habitación 217

- Oh ya, continua

- Pues te habrás dado cuenta que en realidad no esta muy enfermo que digamos

- Cierto

- Todo es una fachada Nami

- …

- Por lo que me contó sensei, estos tipos presuntamente son unos mafiosos y andan en busca de una doctora llamada Kairi, han dicho que en cuanto la encuentren y solucionen un asunto, se irán.

La misma reacción que tuvo al volver a rencontrarse con el dichoso Luffy se presentó otra vez pero multiplicada por diez, sino hubiera sido por la oportuna ayuda de Vivi, sin duda la joven se hubiera desmayado.

- Tranquila

- ¡Como quieres me tranquilice, si…

- ¡Escucha! Primero; no es posible que te reconozca, lucías muy diferente de cuando te conoció, segundo: buscan a una DOCTORA no enfermera, de nombre KAIRI no Nami y tercero: Lola-sensei me dijo que todo el tiempo que Usopp-san estuviera internado yo me haría cargo de él, asi que no hay motivo por el cual deba verte otra vez. Se cansaran de perder el tiempo buscándote y terminarán por irse.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Claro y si no, te puedo dar asilo político en Arabasta

- ¡Cállate!

- Pero si es un lugar hermoso para vivir

- ¡Te voy a matar!

- Jajajaja

En definitiva Nami apreciaba mucho a su amiga, solo ella logró calmarla, darle esperanza y sacarle una sonrisa. ¿Qué haría sin Nefertari Vivi?

* * *

><p>- ¿Cuánto tiempo debo permanecer aquí? Me aburre estar encamado y ¿Cómo vas a buscar a la tal Kairi?, Luffy… ¿luffy?... ¡Luffy!<p>

- ¿eh? ¿me hablabas Usopp?

- ¿Qué te pasa? Andas en las nubes

- Solo me puse a pensar

- ¿Tu? ¿pensar? ¿acaso sabes hacerlo? Jajaja

- Jajaja… no seas pesado

- Je, lo siento y ¿en que pensabas?

- En lo que dijo Robin

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Sobre la enfermera

Ya hacía dos horas que Robin y Zoro se habían marchado, aunque todos se propusieron ayudar a su líder en su búsqueda no podían descuidar los negocios de la familia. Solos en la habitación, el moreno se puso a reflexionar en lo que había comentado su nakama con anterioridad. ¡Vaya Robin siempre tenía razón!

"_Hay que reconocerle el valor a la chica, pese a que otras enfermeras nos han visto y se han molestado por nuestra actitud, ninguna se había animado a decirnos algo"_

Esa pequeña frase se grabó en su mente, pero no solo eso, tenía la extraña sensación de que conocía a la joven de antes pero no atinaba a recordar de cuando. Tal vez si la viera mas seguido lo recordaría.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente desde que abrió los ojos hasta que puso un pie en el hospital intento auto convencerse de que todo iría bien tal y como Vivi le había prometido pero todo se fue al caño cuando su jefa le comunico que le encargaría al paciente de la habitación 217 a ella y a nadie mas.<p>

- ¡Pero Lola-sensei! ¿Por qué yo? Pensé que Vivi…

- Mira Nami no debería decírtelo pero ellos te pidieron en especifico a ti, una buena impresión les habrás causado.

- Pero…

- ¿Acaso estas negando la atención a un paciente?

- ¡No! ¡jamás me atrevería hacer algo asi! Pero es que yo…

- No se hable más, incorpórate a tus actividades

- Esta bien

Existían ocasiones, muy contadas, pero llegaban a suceder, cuando la joven se planteaba que tal vez elegir la carrera de enfermería no había sido una muy buena idea… esta era una de esas ocasiones. Para su buena o mala suerte a parte del mafioso le habían asignado dos pacientes mas, que de hecho estaban por irse de alta, lo que sugería que prácticamente toda la mañana se la pasaría cuidando al narizon.

Y como dicta el refrán: "al mal paso…" sin pensar mucho en ello, Nami se apresuró en tomar signos al paciente entre mas rápido lo hiciera menos contacto tendría con el susodicho y no seria capaz de reconocerla.

Al ingresar a la lujosa habitación, esta vez de nueva cuenta se topo; con la chica bonita, el silencioso, nariz larga y por supuesto él. Todos al verla entrar la recibieron con una sonrisa, pero ESE si que se animó al observarla de nuevo.

- Buenos días

- ¡Hola Nami! – Vaya confianza emanaba, la saludaba como si la conociera de años, ciertamente le incomodo pero decidió no decir nada.

- Vengo a revisar al paciente

- ¡Claro!

Mientras la chica colocaba el estetoscopio en el pecho del moreno y se concentraba en oír los latidos de su corazón, no es que fuera algo complicado pero la mirada continuamente fija en su persona por parte del tipo con sombrero de paja, la ponía de nervios.

- Oye Luffy, hay que pedir ayuda sino de lo contrario voy a estar aquí para siempre.

- … Te dije que yo la encontraría.

- Pues sigues sin encontrarla y ya me aburrí, oiga señorita ¿conoce a una doctora de nombre Kairi?

Ya había tomado la frecuencia cardíaca pero al escuchar esa pregunta se le olvidó por completo, sintió como si le vaciaran una cubeta de agua fría y su corazón se hubiera detenido un instante. ¿Debería pedir ayuda y le practicaran RCP? No tenia un paro cardíaco pero poco le faltaba. Tomando energía y valor de quien sabe donde, logró articular algunas palabras.

- Eh, no… no la conozco

- Mmmm yo creo que nos equivocamos de Hospital, a lo mejor y trabaja en el Ishii- 20

- ¿Ese nido de víboras y arpías? A esos solo les importa el dinero, no creo que alguien de los suyos haya ayudado al idiota este.- ciertamente Nami se sorprendió al escuchar hablar al callado, de hecho pensaba que era mudo, pero vaya vocabulario tenia.

- No, yo tampoco lo creo… ¡Oye!

- Tal vez estamos buscando el nivel equivocado

- ¿de que hablas mujer?

- ¿Y si buscamos a una enfermera y no una doctora?

De no haber tenido un autocontrol, al parecer, excelso, Nami habría tirado el termómetro, que en ese momento sostenía torpemente desde el medidor de mercurio, casi podría jurar que mientras la chica hermosa decía esa palabras, la miraba atentamente como gritándole con los ojos: "Ya se que eres tu".

- ¿Una enfermera? Pero Chopper dijo que esas suturas estaban muy bien realizadas, no creo que una simple enfermera las haya hecho… ouch

- Perdón – Una cosa es que la quisieran matar y otra muy distinta era subestimar sus capacidades, al momento de colocar el brazalete del baumanometro e inflarlo para tomar la presión lo hizo con una fuerza innecesaria, cosa que obviamente todos notaron e intentaron ocultar su sonrisa.

- Si, claro, bueno entonces buscamos a una enfermera de nombre Kairi, amiga ¿tu conocerás a una enfermera con ese nombre?

- ¿Kairi?... eh… pues… creo que si hay alguien que se llama así

- ¿y es enfermera?

- Bueno si… pero creo que hay varias chicas con ese nombre

- Genial, Luffy ya encontramos a tu chica

- Mmmmm

- Si me disculpan, me retiro

- Si, gracias enfermera-san

- ¡Adiós Nami!

Según el reloj, estuvo dentro solo cinco míseros minutos pero para ella habían sido horas, no sabia como, pero logró sobrevivir, aun así seguía inquieta. La tal Robin y el chico con sombrero de paja no le quitaron la vista de encima ni un condenado minuto, por otro lado, puso estúpidamente en peligro a todas esas chicas cuyo único error había sido llamarse Kairi.

* * *

><p>La búsqueda de Kairi estaba tomando mas tiempo de lo esperado. Sonaba estúpido pero tenia la esperanza de encontrarla el primer día, después de todo no había sido tan difícil dar con su lugar de trabajo.<p>

Aquella noche le había pedido ayuda a Sabo y a Robin, su hermano mayor y su nakama eran de las personas mas inteligentes que conocía si alguien le podía ayudar eran ellos, quienes aceptaron sin ninguna objeción. Después de que Luffy les diera una descripción mas o menos detallada de su salvadora e inclusive les hubiera dibujado un boceto (terriblemente horrible) de cómo la recordaba. La morena y el rubio concordaron en que lo mejor seria buscarla por la localización. Si iba a pie, seguramente no viviría muy lejos de ahí y a esas horas era probable que regresara de su empleo que a juicio de Chopper, seguramente se trataría de una profesional de la salud. Con todos esos datos fueron a parar al Hospital "Flores de Cerezo", esa era su mejor opción; lo cual resulto bastante curioso y conveniente siendo el Dr. Hiruluk, padre de Chopper, director del Instituto. Motivo por el cual no tuvieron grandes obstáculos para ingresar, pero como el anciano pensaba antes en sus pacientes decidió que no les parecería muy agradable que de un día a otro varias personas misteriosas anduvieran merodeando por el lugar asi que sugirió que mientras estaban dentro del recinto lo hicieran como pacientes y tendrían la libertad de buscar a quien quisieran con plena cautela.

Y asi llegamos hasta ahora, por voto unánime se decidió que Usopp fingiría ser paciente. El primer día; Luffy, Zoro y Robin se dividieron para buscarla. Encontraron dos doctoras Kairi; una anciana ginecóloga que ya solo se dedicaba al ámbito administrativo y una bella joven pero de cabello rubio.

Luffy no recordaba muy bien sus facciones, aquella vez estaba muy oscuro y él estaba medio inconsciente pero si tenia claro la calidez de sus manos y una imagen se quedo grabada profundamente en su mente: la silueta de una chica despidiéndose, su cabello que parecía rojo o naranja siendo mecido gentilmente por el viento al tiempo que ella corría hacia la luna, con la agilidad similar a la de una… gatita.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado y de nuevo los invito a comentar. (espero que el capi haya explicado por que razón Luffy no ha reconocido a Nami)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a TODOS los que han comentado desde el capi 1, creo que no los había mencionado a todos y me disculpo, sin ustedes este fic no se publicaría. Gracias: Aliciadiez3, magetsu-x, eli-chan, tiare, roronoalau, , sakurita- 1491, YO, M.M y ana. Ahora si, aquí el capi espero sea de su agrado y de nuevo los invitó a comentar.**

**CAPITULO 5: ENCONTRADA**

Diez, en total eran diez las enfermeras que respondían al nombre de Kairi dentro del Hospital. Esta vez la etapa de eliminación no pudo concretarse en un solo día ya que dos de ellas se encontraban de vacaciones y no regresarían hasta dentro de tres días. Aun así de las ocho restantes, con solo mirarlas, Luffy pudo decir que ninguna era su Kairi, su última esperanza residía en esas dos.

Por su parte, Nami se encontró en una situación que creyó imposible, inverosímil y hasta cierto punto ridícula. Yendo contra toda expectativa, formó una amistad con Usopp, Robin, Zoro y sobre todo con Luffy, como ahora se dirigía a ellos.

Dejó de temerles cuando Usopp le contó sinceramente que solo buscaban a la mencionada Kairi para agradecerle, ellos querían mucho a Luffy casi como un hermano y el hecho de que un completo desconocido le haya salvado la vida, les dejaba con una deuda que algún día debían y pagarían gustosos. En principio la pelinaranja se mostró algo renuente a creerles pero al convivir con ellos se percató que efectivamente el moreno era como un niño y sus amigos, con excepción de Robin, no se quedaban atrás.

Impulsada por un extraño deseo de conocerlos mejor y recordando sus principios de no juzgar por las apariencias, se relacionó mas con ellos. Esa temporada de diciembre, las cirugías disminuyeron bastante, por lo cual la joven tenia poco trabajo, con tiempo de sobra podía pasar horas con ellos, ya sea jugando cartas, gastándose bromas entre si, viendo películas o simplemente platicando.

Llego el punto en que la enfermera se olvidó por completo de su temor y Luffy de que andaba en busca de una persona. Por supuesto Vivi se dio cuenta de ese detalle, su amiga no socializaba mucho con los hombres pero ese joven parecía la excepción.

- ¿Por qué no le dices que eras tú la de esa noche?

- La verdad, ya se me había olvidado

- Ahora son amigos

- Tienes razón, no tiene caso ocultarlo mas tiempo, hoy mismo se lo digo, jajaja ya quiero ver la cara que pone Luffy ¿ya te conté lo que hizo la vez pasada con el pobre Usopp?

- Lo de la carrera, si ya me lo contaste

- Jejeje, lo siento, es que parece un niño… ese idiota

Una cálida y dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro cuando mencionaba su nombre, "que bello es el amor" pensó Vivi.

* * *

><p>- Jajaja y entonces sin que Usopp se diera cuenta, Nami…<p>

- Si, ya me lo contaste, dos veces por cierto.

- Lo siento es que fue muy gracioso

- Ey Luffy no quiero parecer aguafiestas pero ya casi pasó una semana y por lo que veo ya te olvidaste de por que estas ahí

- ¿De que hablas Sabo?

- Se suponía que no te llevaría mas de un día o dos para encontrarla.

- ¿A quién?

- ¡A Kairi! ¡tarado!

- Oh si Kairi, es que las enfermeras que restan siguen de vacaciones.

- Mmmm ¿debo recordarte que aun tenemos el asunto pendiente de Kurohige?, mira me alegra ver que si tienes hormonas y te interesan las chicas pero…

- ¿Qué? ¿a que te refieres?

- Olvídalo, el punto es que ya vas perdiendo mucho tiempo ahí.

- Solo dos días y regreso al trabajo

- Mmmm pues…

- Solo dos

- Ah… esta bien, pero ni un día mas.

- ¡Gracias Sabo!

- Ni lo digas, te veo luego

- Ok

Estaba a punto de guardar su celular una vez mas en su chamarra y llegar a la puerta 217, cuando otra vez su timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez era un número desconocido.

- ¿Hola?

- Buenos días mugiwara ¿Cómo estas?- Esa voz, esa irritante voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

- ¡Maldito Kurohige! Cuando te vea…

- Tranquilo mugiwara, no prometas cosas que no cumplirás, como sea solo deseaba saludarte y darte las gracias , aunque recuperaste la mitad de la mercancía, me basta y sobra con lo que tengo, además no lo hubiera conseguido sin tu ayuda, nakama.

- ¡No me digas nakama, cabrón! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Odio a la gente que miente! ¡En cuanto te vea te vea te juro que te parto la cara a ti y a tus estúpidos amigos!

- Zehahaha que temperamento, nos vemos, te estaré esperando, zehahaha

Escuchar su voz y su risa, recordar la confianza depositada y el dolor de aquella noche ocasionaron que concentrara toda su rabia y odio en su celular que acabo hecho pedazos en sus manos. La sombra de su sombrero cubría parcialmente su cara, resaltando sus ojos que estaban cargados de una mirada intimidante que haría desmayar a cualquiera, estaba en tal estado de furia que ni se percató cuando entró a la habitación, Usopp conocía esa expresión por lo que mejor no dijo nada.

En cambio era la primera vez que Nami la veía, se quedo petrificada en la puerta. _"¡Odio a la gente que miente!"_

Luffy actuaba y pensaba como un niño en muchas ocasiones pero no dejaba de ser un hombre fuerte y peligroso. Casi siempre cuando él veía a Nami la recibía alegre, esta vez solo pasó junto a ella sin dirigirle la mirada.

Usopp, adivinando los pensamientos de su desconcertada amiga, atino a decir unas cuantas palabras de ánimo.

- No te preocupes, solo contesto una llamada algo indeseada, se le pasará en unos momentos.

- ... será mejor que me vaya.

- ¿Tienes otros asuntos?

- No, la verdad ya acabe.

- Quédate un rato mas, ah ¿tan grande y no sabes comer?

- ¿eh?

- En tu cabello, tienes restos de comida.

- ¡Ah!, bueno es que visite a una pequeña en el aula pediátrica, Chimney suele ser efusiva cuando te ve y no le importa si esta comiendo.

- Pues mejor límpialo

- Tienes razón ¿puedo usar tu baño?

- Claro

* * *

><p>Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos fuera, cuando su cerebro proceso la escena, ¡que tonto había sido!. Nami estaba dentro de la habitación y ni siquiera la saludo ¿Qué clase de amigo era?. Tenia que regresar y saludarle como debía.<p>

* * *

><p>Por fortuna la salsa de tomate desaparecía rápido con un poco de agua, no le gustaba mucho la idea de permanecer con el cabello suelto y sin lentes usando su uniforme de trabajo, pero que se le iba a hacer.<p>

- ¡Vaya, si que cambias cuando sueltas tu cabello!

- No seas bobo, ahora si me voy

- Ok, te veo luego

Todo paso en una fracción de segundo pero en realidad la noción del tiempo se congelo para Luffy, al instante que abría la puerta, Nami se daba la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la entrada. Una ligera brisa entro por la ventana que provocó que sus cabellos bailarán al ritmo del viento. Ahí estaba frente a él, no cabía la menor duda. Era ella.

- Kai…

- Hola Luffy… te veo luego –fue casi un susurro pero lo oyó a la perfección, sin decir mas la joven salió con la mirada gacha pasando a su lado, el moreno se quedo estático en la puerta.

* * *

><p>Fue un día agotador, no tanto en el ámbito laboral sino mas bien con sus buenos amigos, a veces odiaba la suerte que llegaba a tener. Precisamente cuando quiso sincerarse con Luffy descubrió lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser y mas importante aún: <em>"¡Odio a la gente que miente!". <em>Ciertamente nunca le mintió en ningún momento, no es que como si su amigo le hubiera preguntado directamente: _"Oye ¿no eras tu la chica que me curó?" _y ella le hubiera respondido: _"No, ni idea de que hablas"_. Pero en todo caso, no revelarle su identidad, ¿no venia siendo lo mismo que mentirle?.

Prefiriendo darse un respiro y dejar de pensar en ello, después de un baño, la cena y unas muy buenas merecidas horas de sueño reparador le ayudarían a despejarse. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a su casa, cuando un sonido similar al de una flauta la despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Su celular, alguien le llamaba, no estaba muy segura de quien pues no reconocía el número pero no le tomo la debida importancia y contestó de todos modos.

- Hola

- …

- ¡Hola!

- …

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

- …

- Voy a colgar

Seguramente era una persona que había marcado mal, volvió a guardar el aparato en sus ajustados jeans que lucia de maravilla, aunque no logró completar la acción pues éste volvió a sonar.

- ¡Hola!

- Te encontré – La frase en si no significaba mucho para cualquier otra persona pero rápidamente la mente de Nami hizo click al recordar aquella noche, el número desconocido en su celular y que prácticamente estuviera esa voz tan conocida cerca suyo.

- Fue difícil pero al final si di contigo

Se giro como una respuesta automática hacia atrás y confirmó sus sospechas, Luffy se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, celular en mano y con una expresión difícil de descifrar en su rostro.

- Con tu uniforme puesto cambias mucho por eso tarde en darme cuenta, además… nunca me dijiste nada.

- Yo… Luffy…

Le estaba costando hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, pensar y hablar parecía una tarea muy difícil, por mera imitación apagó su celular cuando el pelinegro lo hizo y se acercaba mas a su persona.

- A parte de Nami, ¿también te llamas Kairi?

- Eh… no, solo Nami

- ¿Por qué me diste otro nombre?

- Bueno… yo…

- ¿Por qué me mentiste?

- Es que… no fue mi intención

- ¿No tenias intención de mentirme?

- Si… ¡no!... bueno…

- ¿Entonces por que no me dijiste que eras tú cuando nos conocimos?

No se dio cuenta desde cuando, pero ahora estaba atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de su interlocutor y una fría pared.

- ¿Por qué Nami?

- Yo…

- ¿Me odias?

- ¡No, no es eso!

- Pensé que éramos amigos

- Si, lo somos, es solo que…

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que…

- ¡¿Entonces?!

- Yo…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Te tenia miedo!

En la oscuridad de la noche y la soledad de la calle, esas palabras resonaron en los oídos del pelinegro como si un par de bombas hubiera estallado a unos centímetros de él, de repente se encontraba de ocho años, solo en la escuela, solo en el parque, solo…

Separándose completamente del frágil cuerpo de la joven quien solo lo veía tímidamente, tomo un rumbo contrario al del departamento de la chica y se fue sin decir mas.

- Luffy… lo siento- Unas lagrimas traicioneras recorrieron sus orbes que no dejaron de fluir hasta bien entrada la noche.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holas, gracias de nueva cuenta, nunca me cansaré de darlas, la verdad tenia planeado subir este capi hasta el viernes o sábado pero dije: "¿que diablos esperas?" y aquí esta, eso si, el próximo capi no se muy bien para cuando lo subiré pero no pasará de la próxima semana, lo siento es que señorita inspiración anda ausente. Y como es costumbre agradezco a:**

**Sakurita-1491: Si como bien dices fue duro para Luffy pero tienes razón, la mafia es la mafia, a mi también me daría miedo que un guapo hombre, simpático, valiente quisiera ser mi amigo pero fuera narco… mmm pensándolo bien… ok dejo de divagar.**

**Eli-chan: Bien, mis planes maquieavelicos de dominar el mundo con yaoi, van tomando forma, jejeje no, no te creas, amo el yaoi pero no siento que vaya con todo, como en este caso, no me agrada el yaoi en One Piece y he de confesarte que en principio tenia planeado hacer el fic pero Sasunaru.**

**Tiare: Si, le dolió, y es que le soltaron la bomba sin decir "agua va" pero que se le va a hacer. Espero disfrutes este capi.**

**MyAndBiebs-Friki: Gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic y pues, si ahora sabe quien es, mejor lee el capi. Jejeje**

**Bien, creo que ocupe mas espacio en agradecer que en el fic mismo, sin mas preámbulos aquí el capi.**

**CAPITULO 6: INESPERADO**

Esa noche no logró conciliar el sueño y en vez de relajarse se estresó mas. A la mañana siguiente se sorprendió de aun ver anotado en la lista de pacientes a Usopp, asumió que con la decepción del moreno, ya no tendrían motivo alguno por el cual seguir con la farsa. Empujada por la curiosidad y suponiendo mas que nada que seguramente su amigo narizón ya no estaría ahí y sería un simple error que su nombre no haya sido borrado, ingresó a la habitación.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Usopp de pie junto a la cama, acabando de vestirse y a Luffy quien al parecer dormía plácidamente en el sofá con su inseparable sombrero cubriéndole la cara.

- ¡Oi. Nami!

- Hola Usopp, ¿ya te vas?

- Si, después de todo, ya encontramos a Kairi.

- Eh… bueno, yo…

- No te preocupes, entiendo, no creo que encontrarte alguien herido tirado en la calle sea algo muy normal, solo fuiste precavida.

- Gracias Usopp

- No, gracias a ti, aunque Robin y Zoro no están quiero darte las gracias a nombre de todos, en serio, no sabemos que habría pasado si no hubieras estado ahí para ayudar a Luffy. Supongo que ya oíste los rumores de que somos mafiosos y cosas por el estilo pero yo nos considero como una familia y tú salvaste a un miembro muy querido de esta… gracias y no dudes en buscarnos cuando necesites ayuda.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- Como si lo hubiera deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, Nami abrazó efusivamente al chico, extrañaría al idiota.

- Cuídate mucho y ten cuidado

- ¡Ey, hablas con el Gran Usopp!

- Por eso mismo lo digo

- ¿De que hablas?

- Nada jajajaja

- Jajajaja tonta

- ¡Auch, duele!

- ¿Luffy?

* * *

><p>Estuvo vagando por las calles un buen rato, la verdad no había tomado el tiempo pero todo aquello lo dejó impactado, sin saber bien la razón sus pies lo llevaron de nueva cuenta al hospital, con sumo abatimiento llegó a la habitación designada a su nakama y a su manera le contó lo ocurrido.<p>

- ¿Y entonces, por que esa cara?

- Me mintió

- No seas idiota Luffy, es obvio que Nami solo tomo medidas para su seguridad, cualquiera lo haría.

- Pero ¿Por qué no me dijo nada cuando ya éramos amigos?

- Mmmm, eso deberías preguntárselo

- …

- ¿ya no piensas hablar con ella?

- ….

- ¿Qué otra cosa pasó?, te conozco y tú…

Eventualmente la voz de Usopp desapareció del ambiente y sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar. Con excepción de Ace, Sabo y Zoro, nadie mas sabia de la solitaria infancia que Luffy llegó a tener, contrario a lo que se pudiera suponer, él era un niño sin ningún amigo. Cuando intentaba acercarse a alguien, los rumores ya se habían esparcido y eventualmente todos sus cercanos sospechaban de los negocios de su familia, las madres prácticamente les prohibían a sus hijos convivir con el moreno, le temían demasiado a los "D". Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando se mudó de Hong Kong a Japón donde poco a poco formó la banda de amigos que actualmente tenía. Pese a todo aun le consternaba un poco cuando alguien (a quien considerara como un amigo) lo miraba con miedo. Recordó la mirada de Nami de la noche pasada y mientras lo meditaba mas, se daba cuenta que no era miedo lo que había en sus ojos sino mas bien tristeza. Volvió a ser consiente de su alrededor cuando una bella voz lo despertó, si sus oídos no le fallaban se trataba de Nami-Kairi.

- Hola Usopp, ¿ya te vas?

Como si una fuerza poderosa ajena a él le dijera que hacer y que no hacer, se mantuvo quieto en el sofá, fingiendo dormir. Recordando en una ocasión en la que peleó con un rival a quien le explicó durante su encuentro: él no sabia utilizar las espadas, cocinar, curar, estudiar, construir, tocar algún instrumento o mentir pero para eso estaban sus nakamas con esas habilidades que no envidiaba. Pero ahora en serio hubiera querido ser lo suficiente capaz y sensato como para decirle todo lo que Usopp le decía a Nami, a fin de cuentas a eso fue a buscarla.

Finalmente sin ser muy consciente de ello, por vez primera en su vida, se sintió celoso, cuando Nami abrazó a su nakama, no sabía por que pero debía separarlos, lo único que se le ocurrió fue…

- ¡Auch, duele!

- ¿Luffy?

- ¡Ayyy, duele!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me duele el pecho

- Ah vaya serán las heridas pero si no habían presentado problemas

- … ¿alguien ya las revisó?

- Si, Chopper, nuestro doctor pero dijo que evolucionaban bien

- ¡Duele!

- Nami… ¿podrías…

- Claro, esperen regresó con todo lo necesario

Similar al mecanismo de muchos juguetes cuando accionas un botón y sucede una acción, de igual modo al salir Nami el aparente dolor de Luffy desapareció. Usopp podía ser algo tonto y cobarde pero era observador y solo le dedicó una mirada cómplice a su líder.

- Voy a tramitar el alta

- ¡Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo!

* * *

><p>No le tomo mucho regresar con el material, pero se sintió algo cohibida al notar que su amigo narizón ya no se encontraba y Luffy ocupaba su lugar en la cama, mientras la miraba fijamente, ciertamente quería hablar con él sobre lo sucedido pero no sabía ni que decir.<p>

- ¿y Usopp?

- Fue a tramitar el alta

- Bueno… ¿podrías quitarte la camisa?

A pesar de haber convivido bastante con él, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo atractivo que era su idiota, musculoso pero sin exagerar, una mirada tierna pero en momentos serios podía llegar a ser muy sexy. Comúnmente no notaba la cercanía que llegaba a tener con todos sus pacientes, pero a escasos centímetros del rostro del moreno por primera vez se llegó a preguntar si eso era ser profesional.

- Las heridas se ven bien pero lo mejor será que las desinfecte, ¿esta bien?

- Si

Un incomodo silencio se adueño del lugar y mientras Luffy no apartaba la vista de ella, los nervios se apoderaban de su ser, al grado de no percibir cuando este le quitó los anteojos.

- ¿Luffy?

- Te ves mejor sin ellos

- Los necesito para trabajar.

- No los usabas esa noche

- Es que yo…

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

- La verdad no lo se… sentí que debía hacerlo, cualquier enfermera lo haría.

- No cualquiera

- …

- Gracias

- Luffy, yo quería…

¿En que momento se tomaron de las manos? Cuando le quito los lentes. ¿Cuándo comenzaron a acercar tanto sus rostros? Cuando empezaron a hablar. ¿Cuándo la empezó a besar tiernamente Luffy y ella a responderle?... no lo sabía.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holas, pues antes que inicie el capi una pequeña aclaración, este fic comencé a escribirlo desde inicios de diciembre y hasta este mes (o año como quieran verlo) me anime a subirlo, por lo que al subir el primer capi ya tenia escritos 8 capítulos, pero parece que mi inspiración anda lenta y desordenada pues el capi 9 y 10 no están escritos ni una palabra pero del 11 en adelante van viento en popa… si, soy rara. Así que por dicha razón de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones serán por semana… espero. Perdón a aquellos que leen este fic y espero no defraudarlos.**

**Y como costumbre agradezco a los review, y a los nuevos following, story favorite y demas, me sacan una sonrisa.**

**Sakurita-1491: si a mi también me gustó como acabo y he de decirte que planeaba ser un capi mas largo pero quise que terminara con ese beso.**

**Tiare: También me emociona leer en los diversos fics cuando estos dos se besan, pero si ustedes me lo permiten y mi inspiración también, quisiera ponerle más sabor al asunto, jejeje.**

**Guest: Aquiiiiiiii estaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**Nami san 09: Gracias me alaga que te agrade mi redacción, espero te guste el capi.**

**One piece fan: Hola, espero disfrutes el capi.**

**CAPITULO 7: MUGIWARAS**

La familia de los "D" era mundialmente conocida… en el bajo y oscuro mundo de la mafia. Sus inicios se remontaban desde el joven Gold D. Roger, cuya historia era mítica dentro de los miembros. Todos sabían de los orígenes humildes de Roger y los planes y acciones que lo llevasen a fundar la gran organización que hoy en día eran los yakuza.

El detalle curioso de los "D" es que dentro de sus truculentas negociaciones tenían su propia moral y ética. Existían leyes impuestas por su fundador que eran sagradas:

1. No matar a mujeres ni a niños.

2. No robar a pobres.

3. No obligar a nadie a realizar nada en contra de su voluntad

De ahí en fuera todo estaba permitido, con el paso del tiempo mas tradiciones se sumaron a las de Roger sin embargo en ningún momento contradecían los principios iniciales. Los "D" inundaron el mundo moderno, pero como siempre la base se concentraba en Japón. El actual patriarca era Portgas D. Ace, el primero en asumir el poder a los 20 años todo a causa de la prematura muerte de su padre Dragon. A pesar de ser tan joven, muy pronto Ace se hizo de fama; era inteligente, fuerte y hábil, además su mano derecha y hermano Sabo le era de gran ayuda. Con el tiempo el joven pecoso fue conocido "Hiken" y el rubio como "garras de dragon".

Los negocios de la familia incluían: casinos, bares, burlesques, antros y por supuesto: droga. Aunque el trafico de personas era muy redituable y en ocasiones se plantearon en ingresar en esa esfera, eso sería contradecir el punto tres.

Todo iba viento en popa para Ace, bueno casi todo, solo tenia dos preocupaciones de momento: Luffy y Kurohige. Su pequeño hermano le preocupaba en varias ocasiones: era muy distraído, inocente e ingenuo. Pese a ser muy fuerte sino se deshacía de esa personalidad tan bonachona cuando le tocará el turno de liderar a la familia no sabía que sería de él. Eran en esas ocasiones que se llegaba a lamentar que el buen Shanks y la dulce Makino prácticamente lo hayan criado.

Aun así amaba a su latoso y éste se esmeraba en no defraudarlo. Pero lo que molestaba mas a Ace, era pensar que su pequeño hermano, futuro líder, tal vez fuera… gay. No es que existiera una ley escrita en piedra pero comúnmente todos los "D" eran unos casanovas que iban de flor en flor, obviamente cuando encontraban a esa persona especial, se caracterizaban por ser los mas fieles. Inclusive él mismo ya había probado los placeres que una bella mujer joven puede proporcionar y de vez en cuando lo llegaba a repetir, pero Luffy era todo un caso, tenía rendida ante sus pies a la líder de las Amazonas: Boa Hancock, una belleza de mujer pero el moreno ni la volteaba a ver.

Cuando Nico Robin se unió a la banda, su preocupación desapareció un poco, pensó que tal vez la chica llamaría la atención del idiota pero fue Roronoa Zoro quien dirigió su vista hacia la joven. En diversas ocasiones le llegó a presentar diversas mujeres pero siempre se repetía lo mismo, Luffy las ignoraba y Sanji se aprovechaba.

Realmente a Portgas D. Ace le preocupaba su hermano pero para su fortuna, su angustia desaparecería esa noche cuando Usopp le contará lo que presenció con sus propios ojos y él conociera a Nami.

* * *

><p>Estaba acostumbrado a sorprender a Sanji en este tipo de situaciones, era el pan de cada día con el cocinero y en una sola ocasión le pareció que Zoro y Robin no estaban solo "platicando" en la habitación contigua, la verdad era algo natural, pero jamás, nunca, pensó que se toparía con tal escena.<p>

Estático en la puerta, aun con el pomo en su mano, contemplaba atónito como Luffy prácticamente estaba encima de Nami, juntos en la cama y al parecer los interrumpió por que ya tres botones de la filipina de la joven se encontraban sin abrochar y la mano de su nakama estaba por desabotonar el cuarto.

- ….

- ¡Usopp!

- ¡Oi! ¿ya te dieron de alta?

- Ya… pero…

- ¡Ok, vete adelantando, yo me quedo un rato mas!

- ¡NADA DE "YO ME QUEDO"! ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!

Nami podía ser muy agresiva y fuerte si se lo proponía, de un simple empujón mando a Luffy al suelo.

- Mejor te espero, afuera- Pasara lo que pasara, Usopp no lo quería presenciar.

- ¡Si, vale!

Solos en la habitación, Luffy en el piso no quitaba la sonrisa del rostro y Nami… Nami se preguntaba: ¿Por qué rayos respondió al beso? Y mas importante aun ¿Por qué demonios le estaba permitiendo meterle mano sin protestar?

- ¿Por qué me besaste?

- Por que quise

- ¡Tu… idio…

- Me gustas

- ¿Eh?

- Si, me gustas mucho, además tus labios saben muy bien.

- … -Varios hombres antes que él, le habían dicho lo mismo y ella no se había puesto feliz ni sonrojada, como lo hacía ahora.

- ¿Yo?... es que… ¿yo?

- Si, tu.- Levantándose rápidamente, de nuevo le deposito un cálido y casto beso para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- Bueno, me voy, te veo en la noche afuera del hospital y en serio quítate esos anteojos, me gusta ver tus ojos.

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que hoy en la noche? ¡Luffy!- Sin contestar sus dudas el moreno se fue mas feliz que una ostra.

* * *

><p>- Ahhh<p>

- O me cuentas que te pasa o dejas de suspirar

- ¿Yo?

- No, la otra chica con cara de enamorada detrás de ti.

- No seas así Vivi y además, ¿Qué es eso de "cara de enamorada"?

- Pues la que tu tienes

- Claro que no

- ¿Qué paso?

Desde lo sucedido esa mañana ya habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas en las que la pelinaranja no paraba de analizar los hechos. Luffy por fin se enteró de quien era, lo cual al parecer le había molestado pero no mucho por que la besó y eso resumía su relación a… ¿en que malditos términos estaba con el ojinegro?. Eso la hacia confundirse mas, error, lo que confundía mas a la enfermera era darse cuenta de que el beso no le molestó en lo absoluto y de hecho le gustó… mucho. Sin otra alternativa de momento, reveló todo a Vivi, quien desde su llegada a Japón no se divertía tanto. La historia de su amiga se parecía mucho a la de los mangas que tanto gustaban en ese país.

- ¿te invitó a salir?

- Nunca dije eso

- Pero dijo que te veía esta noche

- Si, bueno… pero no creo que…

- ¡Que romántico! ¡debes ponerte guapa!

- ¿Estas escuchando algo de lo que digo?

- Oigo todo y te prohíbo ir con ese uniforme, usa la ropa de tu locker.

- Vivi

- ¿Te vendrá a buscar? Yo creo que si

- Vivi

- Te ves muy bien con el cabello suelto pero si te peino de otra manera, seguramente lo deslumbraras, pero ¿Qué podría ser?

- ¡Vivi!

- ¿Qué?

- Deja de fantasear, tal vez escuché mal, ya olvídate de eso.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras, que hoy lo ves de nuevo

- Deja de decir tonterías y mejor vayámonos que se acaba nuestro tiempo de comida.

- Como quieras pero mañana me cuentas todo

- ¿Todo? ¿Qué cosa?

- No lo se, mañana me lo contarás

La tarde dio paso a la noche y pronto el reloj marcaba las 8:00 pm, Nami ya se encontraba en la salida del hospital, sin lentes, cabello suelto y luciendo un conjunto casual que como todo su guardarropa realzaba su figura. Mirando a ambos lados sin encontrar a nadie conocido, la decepción y la tranquilidad raramente se mezclaron en ella. Sin mucho ánimo tomo rumbo hacia su departamento.

Curiosamente la parada de autobús estaba vacía en una hora pico, un golpe de suerte al menos. Aprovechando tal situación, se sentó cómodamente en el banco, recargando su cabeza en un espectacular de tenis.

- Mejor si hubiera apostado con Vivi, le hubiera pedido el desayuno del Lunes.

- Pensé que ustedes tenían prohibido apostar, señorita enfermera

- ¿Eh? ¡Luffy!

- Yo mismo

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- Te dije que te vería en la noche y ya es de noche, vámonos

- ¿A dónde?

- Quiero que conozcas a los demás chicos, vamos a tener una fiesta

- Es que…

- También quiero que conozcas a Ace y Sabo, son mis hermanos, ¡vámonos!

En el remoto caso que el chico con sombrero de paja se presentase, Nami había ensayado mentalmente como decirle cortésmente: "¡No!", en vez de eso no se percató en que momento se encontraba ya dentro de una lujosa limosina conversando amenamente con el susodicho sobre cualquier nimiedad. Fue consciente de sus acciones hasta que ya se encontraba frente al bar: "Going Merry".

- Llegamos

- ¿Aquí?

- Si, siempre festejamos aquí.

La joven conocía el lugar pero solo por fuera, no hacia mucho leyó un articulo donde mencionaba lo exclusivo y selecto que era ese establecimiento además de las suposiciones que estaba conectado con la mafia pero el autor concluyó que solo eran rumores mal infundados y hasta el momento ni la policía había logrado encontrar un nexo, Nami llegó a preguntarse si la policía y estos yakuza no estarían liados.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el guardia de la entrada con solo ver a Luffy prácticamente lo reverenció y con un: "Que se divierta señor D" los dejó entrar sin ningún problema. Por un segundo el nombre le pareció familiar a la enfermera.

- ¿Señor "D"?

- Mi apellido

- ¿Te llamas D. Luffy?

- Monkey D. Luffy ¿no te lo había dicho?

- No, la verdad no me has contado mucho de ti y quisiera saber mas.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Pues… veamos

Sin permitirle formular su pregunta, las luces y el sonido del ambiente aturdieron a la chica. Fuera la fila enorme hacia suponer que el lugar debía ser bueno, ya dentro las suposiciones se confirmaban al doble.

Años atrás en su alocada juventud, existió una etapa donde si bien no ponía un pie en lugares tan sofisticados como aquel si había visitado bastantes bares y cantinas de mala muerte, no sabia la razón pero de repente recordó un poco esos tiempos. Totalmente sorprendida no pudo mas que observar todo entusiasmada.

- ¡Divertido, verdad!

- ¡Si, mucho!

- ¡Ven, vamos con los chicos!

Accedieron a una zona que evidentemente era VIP, sillones de piel comoda, mesero personal, barra privada, billar y un balcón desde donde se podía ver todo el panorama de la fiesta.

A la primera persona que vislumbro la joven casi la deja sin aliento, frente a ella se encontraba ni mas ni menos que el mismo rey del Soul: Brook, se consideraba una gran fan suya. Bink´s Sake era una de sus canciones favoritas. Aun asi lo que le pareció mas irreal fue que Brook saludará a Luffy como un amigo mas.

- Yohohoho, Luffy-sama bienvenido, oh pero mire nada mas que bella flor ha traído con usted.

- ¡Hola Brook, no seas tonto no traje ninguna flor, es una chica se llama Nami!

- A eso se refiere, idiota

- ¿Ah si? Jejeje

- Mucho gusto mademoiselle, mi nombre es puro huesos Brook.

- ¡Encantada de conocerlo! Me llamo Nami, adoro su música.

- Todo un elogio, viniendo de tan hermosa joven.

- Pero es la verdad, su música me llega al corazón.

- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Yohohoho! Señorita ¿puedo pedirle un favor? Es muy atrevido de mi parte siendo que apenas nos conocemos.

- No, no se preocupe, si esta en mis manos, ayudaré gustosa.

- Seria tan amable de mostrarme sus bragas. – Por una centésima de segundo, todo, absolutamente todo, se quedo en silencio, la cara de Nami paso de la alegría, a la seriedad y por ultimo a la ira.

- ¡Pues míralas!- Al menos no había perdido condición, su pie sin ningún inconveniente alcanzó la cara de Brook con tal fuerza que el músico rebotó dos veces antes de caer en el suelo

- ¡Yohoho! ¡que agresiva!

- ¡Callese!

- Shishishi

- ¡¿Tu también?!

- Que graciosa eres Nami

- ...

- Ven te presento a los demás.

- ¿No serán otros pervertidos?

- No, como crees… bueno Sanji es algo nah, olvídalo

- Mmmmm

Estaban por entrar a otra habitación cuando de esta salieron Zoro y Robin un poco desarreglados.

- ¡Chicos!

- Luffy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Traje a Nami para que conozca a todos.

- Pues el cocinero de mierda esta abajo coqueteando como siempre, Usoop esta con Franky mirando unos planos de no se que y Chopper esta en la sala de juntas con Hiken y Sabo me parece que sobre el recaudo del hospital de este mes… ¡oh, trajiste a la bruja contigo!

- Tambien me da gusto verte idiota… ¡Hola Robin!

- Hola enfermera-san, me alegra de que hayas decidido venir.

- Gracias

- Bien, entonces vamos abajo Nami, luego los veo chicos, por cierto ¿Qué hacían están todos despeinados?

- Eh… pues… cof

- ¡Luffy, vamos rápido quiero conocer a todos tus amigos!

- ¡Claro, bueno adiós!

Al menos algo bueno surgió de que su lento capitán encontrará una chica, las preguntas incomodas desaparecerían poco a poco… lo malo es que ya le debía algo a la bruja quien le dio a entender que no lo olvidaría con esa expresión suya al despedirse

- De todas las mujeres en el mundo ¿Por qué ella?

- Tranquilo, al menos agradece que es una mujer.

- ¡¿De que hablas?!

- Nada jejeje

Franky resulto ser alguien muy agradable, al parecer era el mecánico, además era gracioso, amigable y muy enérgico pero su diminuta ropa interior totalmente expuesta le hizo pensar a Nami que tal vez ser un pervertido era un requisito para entrar ahí.

- ¡Superrrr! Hermanita, ya te considero parte de la familia. Mi corazón me dice que debo cantar una canción para honrar la ocasión.

Sabrá dios de donde, pero Franky sacó una guitarra para ponerse a tocar y componer música alegre. Aunque en principio eso le irritó, al ver a Usopp y a Luffy bailar a su alrededor como un par de críos la animo, al grado que al par de unos pocos minutos ya se encontraba tomada de la mano del azabache bailando a un ritmo particular. Totalmente divertidos salieron en busca de Sanji, aun tomados de la mano, en compañía de Franky y Usopp.

Las sospechas de la chica sobre los amigos raros del ojinegro parecían confirmarse poco a poco al conocer al tal Sanji, un rubio bien parecido vestido de traje, a simple vista parecía Armani, rodeado por unas veinte mujeres que parecían haber salido de un concurso de belleza.

- ¡Ey, Sanji!

- ¿Qué quieres Luffy? Estoy ocupado

- Solo quería presentarte a Nami

- ¿Nami?

Conocía de sobra a los de su tipo y no se equivocó con él. El rubio al verla, inmediatamente fue corriendo a su lado bailando felizmente.

- ¡Oh, vida mia! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Ver a tan hermosa musa, tantos años he buscado una belleza de tu calibre, princesa.

- Eh… si… claro, me llamo Nami, mucho gusto.

- Nami, lagrimas, que poético y bello nombre mellorine, hazme el honor de acompañarme en esta velada.

- Este, no gracias, veo que estas bien acompañado y como podrás notarlo yo también.

La verdad no le agradaban mucho los hombres Casanova que la llegaban a molestar y siempre que aparecía uno, junto a Vivi fingían ser pareja para ahuyentarlos, ahora no tenia a Vivi pero si a Luffy y sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho le mostró al rubio como estaban tomados de la mano para después acurrucarse en su pecho.

En principio pensó que el tontito de su amigo solo se quedaría estático sin comprender la situación pero sin lugar a dudas el chico siempre la sorprendía, pues ni tardo ni perezoso deshizo por unos momentos el enlace entre sus manos para atraerla por su cintura hacia él y tomarla de la otra mano disponible.

- Es cierto yo estoy con ella, solo quería que la conocieras, nos vamos, quiero buscar a Ace.

La cara con que Sanji se quedo procesando la escena que acababa de presenciar fue tan épica que Usopp y Franky le tomaron unas cuantas fotos antes de que su amigo reaccionara.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, como siempre, gracias por esperar y a todos sus review, en serio me animan mucho.**

**Sakurita-1491: Efectivamente, cuando conoces a la familia, en cualquier relación, ya estas con un pie adentro y Nami ya lo hizo jejeje**

**MyAndBiebs-Friki: Gracias, en serio, me complace saber que te divertiste leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo y espero complacerte con una de las peticiones que hiciste, por eso te invito a leer.**

**Guest: Jejeje si pobre Ace, ha estado muy mortificado por la posibilidad de que a Luffy le guste el yaoi jejeeje.**

**One Piece fan: No te preocupes, es un hecho que no dejare este fic pero el tiempo entre actualizaciones va a ser un poco mas difícil pero haré lo posible para subirles capis, gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Alex: ¿recuerdas cuando elogian a chopper y este se pone de tímido? Asi me pongo cuando leo sus comentarios… bakas… jejeje, gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer.**

**Nanami: Oh yo pensé lo mismo mientras escribía la escena, claro, me la he imaginado, pero no soy buena dibujante, por cierto bonito nombre.**

**YO: gracias , aunque no toda es mía, como lo explique esta inspirada en otro manga.**

**M. M: Muchísimas gracias por todos los review que colocaste por cada capi, no sabes lo que feliz que estaba, bueno, como no quiero hacerme autospoiler solo te podré decir lo siguiente: Si, el pasado de Nami lo explicaré en capítulos próximos y si mas o menos identificas quienes tienen el apellido de "D" en la serie original mas o menos sabrás quienes son los aliados, aunque como en todo, me he tomado ciertas libertades (que podrás constatar ahora) con ciertas familias, no te puedo decir aun quienes son amigos y enemigos pues arruinaría la historia. Y como bien dices, esto será un golpe bajo para Boa jejeje**

**Y bien sin mas preámbulos, que lo disfruten!**

**CAPITULO 8: RELACIÓN**

_La vida no había sido muy justa con ella, desde su niñez tuvo que sufrir la indiferencia de una madre alcohólica y el constante acoso y abuso de un padrastro también alcohólico, por fortuna tuvo el placer de conocer a hombres como Doflamingo que al verla por vez primera a los catorce años descubrió su increíble talento. Gracias a su nueva familia, pudo "deshacerse" sin problemas de esos que se hacían llamar sus padres, obviamente ella era solo una pequeña y como bien se lo dijo su, ahora, nuevo padre, sus manos debían quedar limpias. Del trabajo sucio se encargaron otros a quienes también amaba y agradecía por haber borrado esa escoria de este hermoso planeta._

_A los veinte años ya era un miembro bastante reconocido de los yakuza "Donquixote", era una de las mejores espías de toda la mafia, podía conseguir cualquier tipo de información de cualquier persona, solo debías darle un nombre, pocos eran aquellos que tenían las habilidades suficientes como para escapar de su fuente de información y entre ellos estaban los "D", no tenía nada en su contra, de hecho su padre era un buen amigo de esa familia y en ocasiones se llegaban a ayudar pero en cuanto a la información mas confidencial de esos miembros, casi nadie sabia nada, ni su propio padre y eso la irritaba un poco. Nico Robin "la niña demonio" y Usopp "sogeking" mantenían la red de información totalmente protegida. Mas que el deseo de su ruina, su orgullo se interpuso en esa ocasión y por eso acabó por aceptar la oferta de Kurohige y lo ayudó a escondidas de su familia._

_- Y bien ¿ya me tienes la información?_

_- Por supuesto, ¿con quien crees que hablas?_

_- Se con quien hablo Violet, pero también soy consciente de con quienes tratamos y si tu lo llegas a olvidar eres mas tonta de lo que esperaba._

_- Hum me subestimas, sígueme hablando así y ya no estaré tan convencida de brindarte la información que he conseguido_

_Basto con solo mirar los terribles ojos de Barbanegra para que la mujer dejará de jugar y seriamente se comportara, no estaba con ningún idiota al cual pudiera burlar, sin mas preámbulos extendió en la mesa dos carpetas._

_- Que genio, pues bien ,por lo que he investigado, la persona que arruinó todos tus planes, es mas ni menos que una simple enfermera._

_- ¿Estas de broma?_

_- No, todo indica que ella curó las heridas de mugiwara y no solo eso, por las llamadas a su celular, deduzco que también fue su culpa que los nakamas del "D" se movilizaran antes de lo planeado._

_- ¡Maldita entrometida!_

_- Ey, pero aquí va lo interesante, la enfermera y mugiwara se han hecho amigos, asi que si quieres eliminar a la idiota, le harías daño a Monkey._

_- Seguramente sufrirá, al ver a la chica agonizando ¿no?_

_- Pero eso no es lo mejor del caso_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Pues al ver a la tipa, me dio curiosidad, pensé que probablemente se trataría de alguien de la mafia que trabajaría para otra persona por lo que la investigue mas a fondo y descubrí ciertas cosas que quizá sean de tu interés.- Una perversa sonrisa adornó el semblante del hombre delante suyo, en ese momento supó que había captado su atención y que recibiría un bono extra por tan buen trabajo._

* * *

><p>- Bien, la idea de Hiruluk de adueñarnos del Hospital al menos fue acertada.<p>

- ¡Oye, no hables de mi padre como si solo dijera tonterías!

- Pues veras Chopper, es que antes de nacer tú…

- A la próxima me callo

- Ya tranquilos los dos.

Pocas, muy pocas personas en verdad, sabían que dentro de un sitio tan alegre y animado como el "Going Merry", existía una habitación donde los mas peligrosos yakuza se reunían a idear planes, contar dinero o… matar gente. Si Nami lo hubiera sabido no habría entrado y si Luffy hubiera sido mas precavido, Ace no se hubiera infartado de ver a su pequeño hermano entrar felizmente con cara de idiota gritando a todo pulmón acompañado de una desconocida.

- ¡Hola! ¡Ace, Sabo, Chopper, miren les presento a Nami! ¡ella fue quien me salvó esa noche!... eh…¿Por qué esas caras?

- ¡Luffy! ¡Grandisimo animal idiota! ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no cualquiera puede entrar aquí!

- ¡Ah cierto! ¡Nami, rápido tápate los ojos!

- Este… no creo que… bueno – La joven sabia que eso no calmaría la furia del hombre delante de ella pero sin saber la razón hizo lo que le dijo su amigo.

- Ufff, menos mal, ahora si, chicos ella es Nami

- ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

-¿Por qué? Ya tiene los ojos tapados, ya no ve el lugar

- ¡LARGO!

-¡Vámonos Nami!

- ¡Si!

La velocidad con la que salieron del lugar fue tanta que casi cayó en lo cómico.

- Jajajaja

- No te rías Sabo, no es gracioso, ya es un adulto, tiene que comportarse como tal.

- Vamos no te enojes, además, ¿Qué no viste con quien llego?

- Mmmm una chica ¿y?

- Pero creo que es la enfermera de la que tanto me hablaba

- ¿Y eso que?

- Lleva mencionándola a cada rato, al parecer alguien por fin llamó su atención.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Seguramente

- ¡Ey Luffy, espera!- Con la misma velocidad cómica, Ace se fue en busca de su hermano.

- Jejeje

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

- Luego te lo explico Chopper, ven vamos a echar un ojo.

- Bien

* * *

><p>Aunque no se encontraran ya en esa prohibida habitación, ella seguía tapándose los ojos, lo que no representaba un problema, con la emoción del momento Luffy la cargo estilo princesa y en estos instantes huían despavoridos.<p>

- ¡Luffy, regresa!

- ¿Ace?

- Si que corres rápido… oye ¿Quién es la chica?

- ¡Ah, es Nami, ella curó mis heridas aquella noche!

- ¡Oh vaya, linda ya puedes abrir los ojos!

- Eh… perdón

Frente a ella se encontraba uno de los hombres mas atractivos que había tenido el placer de conocer, alto, con buena figura resaltada con esa camisa negra ajustada, cabello negro largo y unas cuantas pecas que lo hacían ver travieso.

- Hola, me llamo Ace, soy el hermano mayor de Luffy, un gusto conocerte, lamento mi reacción de antes, por favor olvídala.

- No se preocupe, un gusto, mi nombre es Nami.

Afortunadamente, pensó la joven, solo los amigos del moreno eran unos locos, su familia parecía ser muy cuerda y como si para ser amigo del chico se debiera ser raro al parecer la familia debía ser atractiva pues inmediatamente después llegó un joven alto, rubio, ojos azules, mirada retadora e inteligente con una gran cicatriz en uno de sus ojos que en vez de restarle galanura se la daba.

- ¡Hola, soy Sabo, yo también soy hermano de Luffy, encantado!

- Lo mismo digo

- Y este pequeño de aquí es…

- ¡Chopper!

- ¡Nami! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Je, es una larga historia

- ¿Se conocen? – Cuando vio por vez primera a Ace y Sabo, Nami pensó que tal vez Luffy seria algo asi como la oveja negra, ambos chicos parecían muy sensatos e inteligentes, de hecho ni parecían hermanos, pero cuando en ese instante los tres pusieron caras de asombro y dijeron al unisonó esas palabras por una centésima de segundo, la joven se percato que posiblemente la esencia de los tres fuera similar.

- Claro- respondió el pequeño

Por supuesto que se conocían, Tony Tony Chopper estaba en boca de todos en el hospital "Flor de Cerezo" no solo por ser el joven de 12 años hijo del actual director, sino por su incomparable inteligencia y conocimientos de medicina a tan corta edad. Por azares del destino el doctor Hiruluk cayó gravemente enfermo una temporada, solo que en ese entonces no era dueño de ningún hospital y mucho menos reconocido. Pese a que el personal médico lo atendió como otra persona más y puso todo su esfuerzo en idear un tratamiento efectivo, las enfermeras no se comportaron con la misma ética. A Chopper le cabreaba ver como muchas veces su padre era ignorado, lo único que agradecía era que la mayor parte de las veces, Vivi y Nami eran asignadas a su padre y con ellas se sentía tranquilo en dejar a su familiar en su cuidado. Desde entonces se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

- Eso explica las suturas tan bien realizadas.

- ¿Disculpa?

- No, nada.

Generalmente Ace no solía ser muy imprudente pero realmente le preocupaba su hermano y en verdad quería verlo junto a una mujer antes de morir por tanto, esa mirada de "Ya dime que es tu novia" y los ligeros golpecitos en las costillas de Luffy con su codo, asi como su siguiente pregunta no le parecieron nada descorteses contrario a lo que Nami pudiera percibir.

- Y entonces Luffy, Nami y tu…- Por fortuna, Sabo intercedió al notar la cara de la joven.

- Ejem, mejor vamos a la fiesta, ahí nos cuentas todo Luffy

- ¡Esta bien!

- Pero Sabo, es que…

- Silencio Ace, vamos

- Pues ya que

Al llegar a donde estaba la verdadera fiesta, Luffy bajo a Nami al suelo, no se habían percatado que aun la tenia cargando aunque ya no fuese necesario. Durante toda la noche se la pasaron bailando, bebiendo, comiendo y platicando. Sin ser consciente de ello, pronto la pelinaranja se había integrado con todos, con quienes simpatizó de inmediato. Llego un punto en el que se quedo a solas con Luffy en el cuarto VIP que habían visitado por primera vez, comenzaron a platicar alegremente hasta que el chico, sin previo aviso, la besó y al igual que en la mañana ella solo cerró los ojos y le respondió. Hubieran seguido asi por horas pero al final la enfermera logró un poco de autocontrol y se separó de los deliciosos labios de su acompañante.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… no te entiendo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Luffy?

- ¿Qué quiero de ti?

- Si, apenas nos conocemos y creo que te estas confundiendo, solo por que te ayude en esa ocasión piensas que te gusto y …

- No, no es por eso, de hecho tenia ganas de besarte aun antes de saber quien eras.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, me gustas Nami, no Kairi

- Luffy

- Ademas, ya somos pareja ¿no?

- ¡¿Eh?! Pero te repito que apenas nos conocemos, si, ya nos besamos pero… todavía no entiendo como paso y además…

- Para eso sirve el tiempo, iremos conociéndonos, aunque a mi me basta y sobra con lo que se de ti shishishi me gustas

- … - No sabia mucho del tema de las parejas y relaciones pero para ser un principiante, el ojinegro supo convencer a la perfección a la joven, besándola tiernamente para el final brindarle una cálida y juguetona sonrisa.

- Shishishi, sabes muy rico

- Tonto – No era su primera vez besando, pero solo él había sido el primero en hacerla sonrojar tanto.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Portgas D Ace se quitó un gran peso de encima cuando su hermano Sabo le indicó que mirara en una dirección y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano pequeño besando apasionadamente a una bella mujer, su dicha aumento cuando el ojinegro se colocaba encima de la chica y con una maestría que desconocía le desabrochaba la blusa.<p>

Intentando brindarle la mayor privacidad posible se giro inmediatamente, agradecía que solo los "D" tuvieran una vista sobrehumana o de lo contrario todos los presentes serian testigos de las grandes hazañas de Luffy.

- ¡Ese es mi hermano! Que tonto me preocupaba por nada jajaja ¡la próxima ronda, la invito yo!

La ovación que siguió a esa frase logro ocultar el grito que surgió desde el segundo piso.

- ¡HASTA AHI, NO TE EMOCIONES!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos, pensé que nunca terminaría este capi, mas que nada por que la inspiración iba y venia, pero aquí esta, espero sea de su agrado, por esta ocasión agradeceré sus review hasta el final, puesto que si lo hago al inicio seria spoiler, además quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones.**

**CAPITULO 9: PRESENTACIÓN Y PROBLEMAS**

_Su belleza y sensualidad eran mundialmente conocidas, las agencias de modelaje se peleaban por ella y las revistas de espectáculos tenían que solicitar con meses de anterioridad una entrevista con su persona._

_En el mundo de la fama y la farándula era conocida como "Hebihime", ante el público en general siempre mostraba una faceta linda, infantil y pícara. Nadie pensaba que detrás de esa máscara de inocencia se escondía la líder de una de las familias yakuza mas poderosas: "Las amazonas". Boa Hancock disfrutaba mucho de las dos vidas paralelas que llevaba, como supermodelo y como mafiosa._

_Contraria a la faceta que mostraba ante los medios, Hancock realmente era alguien calculadora, fría y egoísta. Disfrutaba de menospreciar a todas aquellas mujeres que deseaban parecérsele y manipulaba a cuanto hombre se interpusiera en su camino. Todos estos dotes la hacían una perfecta asesina._

_Las únicas personas que recibían un trato igualitario de su parte eran sus hermanas y nadie mas, con la única excepción de Monkey D. Luffy su eterno enamorado._

_Desde pequeña Boa resultó ser una niña muy bella, razón por la cual los pervertidos eran el pan de cada día con la pequeña y desde ahí su total desprecio hacia el otro género. Normalmente pensaba que los hombres eran solo insectos que pensaban única y exclusivamente con sus partes bajas,unos inútiles, hasta que conoció a Luffy._

_Fue en la fiesta de año nuevo cuando su corazón comenzó a entibiarse un poco, aquella noche, como era tradición, todas las familias yakuza se reunieron a celebrar la festividad olvidando por una sola noche las rivalidades. No estaba muy ansiosa por ir a esa celebración pero los negocios eran los negocios y como en toda fiesta no faltaron los hombres que intentando conquistarla, solo la hacían aborrecerlos mas. Lo único que parcialmente llamó su atención fue el joven sucesor de los "D": Monkey D Luffy pero solo por que, como la mayoría de las personas al verlo por vez primera, pensó que se trataba de un idiota y seguramente un inepto, nada capacitado para liderar tan noble familia._

_Todo fluia con relativa naturalidad hasta que Gecko Moria se le acercó y sin una pizca de sutileza intentó llevarla a la cama, Hancock intentó alejarse con amabilidad, sabía del poder de Moria y no sería bueno tener un enemigo tan poderoso pero llego el punto en que empezó a hartarse y decidió mandar todo al carajo para dejarle bien en claro a ese perdedor que no tenia interés alguno en él, pero en ese preciso instante alguien los interrumpió._

_- Oi, ¿todo bien? ¿te esta molestando?_

_- ¿Eh? – Con una cara llena de inocencia y su boca llena de carne, Monkey D. Luffy se interpuso entre ambos, sin la mas mínima consideración._

_- Largo de aquí mocoso, ¿no ves que estamos ocupados?_

_- Estoy hablando con ella_

_- Esto es una conversación de adultos, asi que vete a molestar a alguien mas, idiota._

_- Si te esta molestando, solo dimelo._

_Ignorando olímpicamente a Moria, Monkey D. Luffy solo le dirigía la mirada y palabra a Hancock quien se quedo sorprendida, no pensó que el niño fuera tan valiente como para desafiar asi a uno de los principales mafiosos del tráfico de personas._

_- Maldito mocoso, te digo que… - Repentinamente Moria tomo agresivamente por los hombros al joven y este solo le dedico una mirada tan llena de coraje y fuerza que lo dejo paralizado al momento, Hancock también presenció esa mirada y de igual forma se quedo helada._

_- Te dije que estaba hablando con ella, ¿te esta molestando?_

_- Eh… si, un poco- La voz de Hancock sonó tan suave y melosa, casi como la que fingía cuando la entrevistaban solo que esta vez fue natural._

_- Moria, aléjate de ella o te las veras conmigo ¿te quedo claro?_

- … _tsk, ni que fuera la única mujer._

_Totalmente indignado pero indispuesto a pelear, Moria se alejo lo mas rápido posible de ahí. Cuando Hogback, uno de sus nakamas, le llegó a preguntar la razón por la cual no peleó contra el "D", Moria solo atino a responder que esa mirada prometía solo una cosa: dolor._

_Por su parte, una vez que Gecko se alejó de Boa, Luffy hizo lo mismo, despidiéndose con un simple : "Hasta luego", sin percatarse de que eso bastó y sobró para robar el corazón de una de las mujeres mas codiciadas del planeta entero. La amazona no solo se quedó cautivada por la mirada amenazadora y sexy del moreno sino que era la primera vez que un hombre la protegía desinteresadamente. De ahí en adelante el continuo acoso… es decir, coqueteo de Hancock hacia Luffy dio inicio, desde insinuaciones poco decorosas que el pelinegro no entendía e ignoraba hasta total y abiertas declaraciones de amor a lo que el chico con sombrero de paja respondía simplemente: "la verdad es que no me interesan mucho esas cosas del noviazgo". La ilusión de la mujer llegó a los extremos de pedirle matrimonio pero Luffy siempre la rechazaba cortésmente, bueno, lo mas cortes que se pueda considerar que siempre contestaba felizmente: "no me quiero casar". Pese a todo Hebihime no perdía la esperanza, además en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo no lo había visto con ninguna mujer y si ella no podía conquistarlo seguramente nadie lo haría._

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué no? Eres mi novia y yo quiero besarte<p>

- Si, si a mi también me gusta que lo hagas pero…

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que no puedes hacerlo en cualquier sitio

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues… bueno, al menos no frente a mis pacientes

- Estoy seguro que a ellos no les molesta

- Esa no es la cuestión

- Si ese no es el problema, entonces no le encuentro caso a esta charla y si no me convences yo te voy a seguir besando cuando quiera.

Todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que la llamara "novia "e inevitablemente se sonrojaba como una tonta colegiala cuando lo escuchaba decir aquellas palabras que en sus labios sonaban hermosas, aun así decidió que lo mejor sería establecer límites y aclararle que no era del todo correcto demostrarse su cariño frente a otros y menos mientras trabajaba, pero la lógica de Luffy era muy difícil de discutir cuando él no quería oír razones y se negaba a aceptar cualquier otra verdad. Sintiéndose derrotada solo exhaló un poco de aire, del mes que llevaban como pareja, ella había ganado unas cuantas batallas personales, como el hecho de que el moreno no robara comida de platos ajenos mientras cenaban con sus amigos o que tratara de no hablar con la boca llena, por otro lado Luffy también había ganado unas cuantas, como que Nami no trabajara tanto tiempo en el hospital y tuvieran mas para ellos, que se quitara los anteojos definitivamente y de vez en cuando le cocinara platillos única y exclusivamente para él. No obstante esta ocasión era diferente, si sus compañeras y pacientes la veían "fraternizando" tanto con Luffy, solo había dos opciones: la despedían o la reprendían. No le agradaba ninguna de las dos, por lo que ahora no podía perder como antes. Sacando a relucir sus armas femeninas, que ya casi no usaba, acarició tiernamente el cabello de Luffy, mientras este tenia su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. El ambiente le ayudaba, una tarde, extrañamente soleada considerando la época, sentados bajo la sombra de una árbol disfrutando la compañía mutua.

- Ok, hagamos algo.

- ¿Qué?

- De ahora en mas ya no me besaras en mi lugar de trabajo ni frente a mis pacientes, si quieres me puedes abrazar pero hasta ahí.

- ¿¡Eh?! ¡no! ¡no acepto!

- Espera, aun no acabo, si me prometes comportarte, al menos en el hospital, yo… cuando estemos solos… - Estaba cavando su tumba lo sabia, en tiempo que llevaban como pareja, descubrió que este parecía un animal… similar a un mono, que solo sigue sus instintos, Luffy podría ser semejante a un niño inocente e ingenuo pero como comprobó en el pasado también podía ser intimidante y ya siendo su amante sabía que en las cuestiones de la intimidad, era alguien muy curioso… siempre quería descubrir que había bajo su falda y sostén. Alguien lo había aconsejado muy bien en esa cuestión ¿Quién fue? Algún día se lo preguntaría pero por lo mientras, decidió acabar la frase cerca del odio del pelinegro.

- ¿Y yo para que quiero que hagas eso?

- Ash, espera… mira, sería algo mas o menos asi. –Sacó su celular y rápidamente encontró la pagina y la imagen que buscaba, Luffy al verla, proceso una imagen mental probable y sin decir mas se levantó y le respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡ya no te besaré mas en el hospital! ¡pero debes prometer que lo harás!

- Si… lo prometo, rayos a veces creo que eres mas pervertido que Sanji-kun

- Yo no lo creo, shishishi, además solo es contigo.

- Tonto- Y como en todas sus anteriores discusiones, terminaron por besarse

* * *

><p>Lo amaba de eso no tenia la menor duda pero en ocasiones llegaba a odiar lo impulsivo e impredecible que podía llegar a ser, no, ¿a quien engañaba? Eso era precisamente lo que le encantaba de su personalidad, aun así, Luffy pudo ser un poco mas atento y considerado como para notificarle con mas anterioridad los planes que tenia para el Año Nuevo, ella supuso que serian los mismos que los de la Navidad, festejar junto a todos los nakamas de Luffy, y ahora suyos también, en una gran celebración en el "Thousand Sunny" , otro de los bares de los "D" mas grande y lujoso que el Merry, donde bien entraron los amigos de Ace, los de Sabo y los de su novio e inclusive Vivi también acudió. La verdad sea dicha, hacía muchas navidades que la pelinaranja no se divertía como en este año, la música, la compañía, la comida, todo resultaron increíbles, pero esa vez el moreno le había comentado sobre la fiesta con el tiempo suficiente como para que la chica escogería un atuendo adecuado. Ahora, se le ocurrió la increíble idea de informarle ese mismo 30 de diciembre que deseaba invitarla a la celebración anual de la mafia, una reunión sumamente importante y donde muchas celebridades no solo del mundo yakuza sino también de la farándula se reunían y se divertían a lo grande. Ocupó dos horas escogiendo la ropa correcta pero no lograba encontrar nada que la dejará satisfecha, totalmente rendida decidió pedir ayuda con su buena amiga peliazul, quien ese día iniciaba sus vacaciones y aprovechaba para visitar Arabasta. Emocionada Vivi le regaló a Nami un bello kimono que parecía de la realeza, y combinado con el retoque en el cabello de la enfermera y sus accesorios la hacían lucir esplendida. Feliz por los resultados, la joven regresó a su departamento esperando pacientemente a que Luffy la recogería, agradable y grande fue la sorpresa del moreno al verla, que de hecho fue algo extraño para la chica.<p>

Comúnmente, el mafioso no tocaba la puerta, simplemente la abría, pues contaba con un duplicado de la llave del lugar – si, ni Nami sabía como había logrado convencerla para jactarse de tal hazaña, ningún hombre lo había hecho- pero en esa ocasión se quedo estático en la puerta al ver a su novia sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar siendo iluminada por las lámparas de noche y los adornos navideños del árbol , además una cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Nami pensó que Luffy comenzaría gritarle con su alegría acostumbrada, lo bien que se veía, pero en vez de eso, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, caminó silenciosamente hasta donde estaba ella, se sentó pacientemente a su lado, apagó la lámpara del taburete conjunto al sofá y empezó a besarla apasionadamente a lo que Nami respondió igual dejándose llevar. La chica cayó en la cuenta de sus actos cuando su pareja tenia toda la intención de quitarle el obi.

- Ey, ¿Qué haces?

- Es que, te ves tan linda que no me pude contener… es tu culpa

- ¿Mi culpa? Eres un… - en ese instante Nami también pudo percatarse de la vestimenta de su pareja, nunca lo había visto vestido de traje pero en definitiva el negro le sentaba de maravilla, lucía tan galán y sexy que la chica se quedo observándolo embelesada unos momentos.

- Vamos a quedarnos un ratito asi – Abrazados, sin otra cosa mas en la cabeza que la agradable sensación que tenían en ese momento, cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron unos minutos en esa posición.

* * *

><p>El lugar solo podía ser catalogado de una forma: elegante. Luffy no exageró en comentarle que seria "La mejor fiesta de toda su vida". Se notaba que no habían reparado en gastos, desde que la chica vio asombrada como su novio la llevaba a su jet privado para dirigirse a una isla mas privada aún, Nami ya tenia la mente en blanco, tanta extravagancia era demasiado, por su parte todos los mugiwaras, Luffy incluido, se veían sumamente acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas, lo cual solo impresionó mas a la joven.<p>

La isla era pequeña pero acondicionada perfectamente para una gran celebración, el único edificio era uno de 10 pisos al centro del lugar el cual estaba rodeado por un luau, ya dentro en cada nivel había diversión de todo tipo, pero la fiesta principal se concentraba en el quinto. Ahí Nami reconoció a varias personalidades del espectáculo, Shirahoshi; la reyna del canto, Bon Clay "El imitador", entre otros mas y pudo distinguir en algunos casos a tipos de la mafia.

Tratando de ignorar todo lo desconcertante que resultaba la situación y empezando a sentirse incomoda entre tanta celebridad, se sentó junto a Luffy y sus amigos para divertirse, unas horas mas tarde se les unieron Sabo y Ace, asi como varios amigos de estos últimos. El tiempo paso y gracias a las constantes idioteces de sus amigos logró olvidar un poco donde se encontraba y empezar a disfrutar de todo como se debía. Existió un momento, después de las doce de la noche y posterior al brindis y espectáculo que le siguió cuando Nami conversó un momento con Sabo.

- Oye Sabo, ¿te sientes bien?

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que la verdad te he notado algo distraído, no muy propio de ti.

- Vaya que eres observadora.

- ¿todo bien?

- … Para serte sincero, tenia planeado pasar el año nuevo con mi novia pero actualmente se encuentra ocupada, asi que la extraño un poco.

- ¡¿tienes novia?!

- Si

- Vaya sorpresa, es una lastima que no haya podido venir me hubiera encantado conocerla pero no te desanimes seguramente ella también deseaba estar contigo este día.

- Si, no esperábamos esta interrupción, de hecho ya teníamos planeado todo.

- Que pena ¿acaso en su trabajo no le pudieron dar este día al menos de descanso? Que jefe tan opresivo debe tener ¿a que se dedica?

- Es una de nuestras mejores espías

- ¿Qué?

- Habíamos decidido que descansaríamos esta fecha pero surgió una buena oportunidad de obtener información que no quisimos desaprovechar. Supongo que su jefe además de opresivo es masoquista.

- Este, yo no quise…

- Jajaja no te preocupes, no me molesta y en cierta parte tienes razón

- Lo siento

- Tranquila

- Y… ¿Cómo se llama?

- Koala

- ¿Koala?

- Lo se, es un nombre un tanto extraño pero para mi es hermoso

- ¡No, no! , me malentiendes, es que jejeje el mundo es muy pequeño, yo conocí hace mucho tiempo a una persona con el mismo nombre, de hecho pensé que era la única chica en este mundo con un nombre tan peculiar.

- ¿De donde la conociste?

- Pues veras…. – La conversación tal vez se hubiera alargado por horas, si no los hubiera interrumpido una gran voz desde el escenario principal. Era Ace, quien solicitaba silencio a todos los presentes de una manera, digamos que patentada de los "D".

- ¡SILENCIO CABRONES!- La cual funcionó a la perfección, todo el escándalo ceso en un minuto. – Pues bien es la hora del juego acostumbrado por nuestra familia, pero como saben todos son bienvenidos a participar. Y bien ¿Quién quiere comenzar?

Adivinando la cara de desconcierto en la pelinaranja, Sabo, adelantándose a su futura pregunta, se limito a contestar.

- Es una tradición de los "D", nuestro fundador Gold D. Roger fue quien la inició.

- ¿En que consiste?

- Te paras en el escenario y…

- Si

- Gritas cualquier estupidez

- ¿Qué?

- Es algo así como los propósitos de año nuevo, puedes decir cosas que deseas realizar para este año, hacer declaraciones de guerra hacia otra familia, confesar un secreto vergonzoso de alguien mas, todo esta permitido.

- Y… ese tal Roger ¿Qué hizo? – La cara de fastidio de la joven era mas que evidente, en definitiva, los yakuza podían llegar a ser muy idiotas.

- Le propuso matrimonio a su esposa, Rouge.

- ¿En serio? – también podían a llegar a ser lindos y tontos romanticos

- Claro que esa es la mas memorable, de hecho cuentan que en años anteriores a ese y posteriores, Roger podía llegar a ser cualquier estupidez.

- Ya veo.

- Aun asi no subestimes la importancia de esta tradición, de vez en cuando es bueno dejar escapar todo el estrés con un buen grito, además han pasado todo tipo de cosas en ese escenario… tantas cosas.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

Mientras en el escenario, Ace y todos los mugiwara ya habían gritado diversas cosas que iban desde reverendas idioteces pasando por el romanticismo y hasta lo pervertido. Luffy que hasta esos momentos no paraba de reírse a la par que seguía comiendo como endemoniado, de repente se detuvo y sin que Nami se diera cuenta la observó de reojo mientras ella miraba divertida las locuras de sus amigos. La miró unos minutos en los cuales su cara tomaba una dulce sonrisa, sin pensarlo mas, la tomo rápidamente de la mano, llevándola con él hacia frente de todos.

- Ey Luffy ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Vamos es nuestro turno!

- Pero, yo no se que decir y además me da pena…

- No te preocupes, déjamelo a mi.

* * *

><p>Lo único que le encantaba de la fiesta de año nuevo era que podía estar mas cerca de su amado, últimamente los trabajos como modelo fuera del país y los negocios de las Amazonas le estaban absorbiendo mas tiempo de lo esperado, por dicha razón ya tenia mas de dos meses que no podía contactarse con Luffy-sama, pero este día era año nuevo y sabía a la perfección que el moreno siempre asistía sin falta por lo que totalmente feliz y entusiasmada se vistió y arreglo lo mejor que pudo, luciendo terriblemente arrebatadora, esta vez las invitaciones y el acoso se multiplicó por diez, pero desde aquella noche Hancock despachaba a esos fastidiosos hombres con mayor facilidad.<p>

Desde su llegada al lugar, buscó al moreno pero a causa del tamaño de la zona y la infinidad de personas, no lograba dar con él, mas sin en cambio cierta conversación que escuchó de parte de Shirahoshi – que en un principio creyó ser una probable rival- entre Rebeca, la alarmó un poco.

- Era muy linda

- Si, en definitiva Luffy escogió a una buena chica

- Nami-sama parecer ser alguien amable, ojala estén mucho tiempo juntos.

¿Nami? ¿Quien sería esa? Antes de entrar en un total ataque de histeria decidió no dejarse llevar, tal vez se trataría de un mugiwara nuevo, en su momento pensó lo mismo de Nico Robin pero afortunadamente se equivocó. Mas calmada, resolvió en esperar a la tradición de las confesiones después de medianoche, su querido siempre participaba, cuando lo ubicara se sentaría junto a él y no se separarían en toda la noche. Pasaron las horas y por fin pudo apreciar como Ace daba por iniciada la tradición, se aburrió a morir cuando veía a personas que no eran su Luffy pasar por el escenario. Hasta que después de Brook, pisó el escenario quien mas esperaba, sus ojos se iluminaron y su corazón comenzó a latir mas aprisa, no obstante toda esta emoción desapareció al momento que vio como el moreno se presentaba tomado de la mano de una chica vestida de kimono. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, su amado era muy conocido por casi todos los presentes, por lo que al verlo acompañanado mas de uno se asombró. Hancok no olvidaría jamás esa noche, no solo por que, por una causa desconocida Luffy se veía aun mas atractivo sino por que esa vez las palabras que gritó no la divirtieron para nada.

* * *

><p>Luffy se acercó feliz al micrófono y con su típica sonrisa, abrazó aun mas a Nami, tomándola de la cintura. Nami solo se dejo hacer, totalmente sonrojada, presentía lo que su idiota haría, era lindo pero bastante vergonzoso considerando que no conocía a casi nadie de ahí.<p>

- ¡Escúchenme todos con atención, esta bella chica a mi lado se llama Nami y quiero que todos los que están aquí sepan que… ELLA ES MI NOVIA Y NUNCA LA DEJARÉ IR! Shishishishi

Por un momento el salón se quedo en silencio. Por su parte Ace casi llora de felicidad, su hermanito por fin estaba creciendo. Los encargados de romper el silencio fueron los mugiwara que al momento ovacionaron a su líder, Sanji incluido, todos los amigos de Luffy secundaron esa ovacion y pronto todos los presentes estaban festejando semejante declaración. Casi todos, por su parte Boa Hancock sintió como si le hubieran vertido un balde de agua fría, se sentía morir, sus ojos por poco se llenan de lagrimas pero cuando vio como Luffy abrazaba a la chica y esta le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza para después corresponder el gesto, su mirada cambio a una de odio puro y entonces lo decidió… nadie se interpondría en su relación con Luffy, nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues bien, comenzare por decir que tenia intenciones de poner las declaraciones de todos los mugiwara y otros personajes mas en la tan rara tradición pero eso haría que el capi fuera mas largo aun, por eso tenia planeado hacer unos capis extras donde aparecieran estas situaciones, bueno eso si lo desean, del mismo modo para quienes quieran saber que hizó Nami para que Luffy ya no la besé en el trabajo, si me lo piden con gusto hago un capi especial. Bueno ahora si les agradezco sus review y los nuevos following.<strong>

MyAndBiebs-Friki: Muy cierto Luffy es tierno y simple, rayos, lo has descrito a la perfección, creo que ya respondí a tu pregunta, la verdad no se muy bien si meter a mas personajes, como dicen: "cavaría mi propia tumba" pero lo pensaré, gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir leyendo.

One Piece fan: Espero haya sido de tu agrado, espero seguir viendote por aqui.  
>Tiare: Oh si, son novios, por mi orgullo como fan de One Piece que si hagomas fics de One Piece, palabra de que en todos Luffy y Nami serán novios. Ace ya no se preocupa ahora llora de alegría jejeje<br>Nanami: Siento que tu madre despertara de su sueño pero he de decirte que lo mismo me pasa cuando leo partes de fics que me matan o escenas geniales de anime, pobres de nuestras madres son las que mas sufren con nuestra locura jejeje, me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte, a mi tambien fue de las que mas me agrado y es cierto me agrada tu nombre.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos antes que nada una enorme disculpa, la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo y como siempre la inspiración se daba a cotizar, bien agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, alegran mi kokoro y sus story favorite y following y demás. Ahora en adelante, agradeceré sus review al final y ahí mismo contestaré sus preguntas, sin mas por el momento, disfruten el capi!

**CAPITULO 10: DESICIÓN**

"_Escúchame bien querida, nacimos para servir a nuestra señora en todo momento, una orden suya es ley para nosotras, por eso, sin importar que, siempre debes cumplir aquello que se te asigne, ese es nuestro código, corazón… ¿Por qué?... gracias a eso, vivimos."_

_No era muy partidaria de la filosofía de vida que le habían impuesto, desde su niñez se mostró reacia a seguir esos pasos, ella aspiraba a mas, mucho mas, como para quedarse estancada siendo una simple sirvienta. Aunque estuviera siendo educada con toda la intención de servir, Margaret, tenia otros planes en mente, los cuales se esfumaron por completo, cuando a los 15 años conoció en persona a su próxima "señora" Boa Hancock. Inmediatamente al verla quedo prendada de su belleza, en los años que tenia de existencia, no había conocido jamás a alguien tan perfecto. En ese preciso instante fue cuando por fin aceptó lo que el destino le tenia preparado pero no dejaba de lado sus aspiraciones, pues no solo se convirtió en una leal sirvienta, sino en la mas cercana a Hebihime._

_Con los años, Margaret se fue dando cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de su líder, y pese a todo seguía admirándola con fervor. Tal vez un poco de la excesiva fascinación que le profesaba se debía también a su desagrado por el genero masculino y al ver como Boa, los usaba, avergonzaba y humillaba, dejando en alto el valor de ser mujer, no podía mas que admirarla._

_El caso curioso de la chica rubia es que aunque amara a su jefa, también aprendió a cuestionarle ciertos actos, que en ocasiones llegaba a pensar no era las decisiones mas atinadas, pero como siempre el amor te vuelve ciego, a pesar de que sabia que en muchas veces no actuaban con la mejor calidad humana, nunca le negaba nada a Hancock y al final del día con ver la sonrisa de satisfacción dirigida hacia su persona callaba todas esas voces en su conciencia que le gritaban: "esta mal, no lo hagas"._

_Los años pasaron y esas voces cada vez intervenían menos, llegó a creer que estaban totalmente acalladas hasta esa misma tarde cuando cumplió efectivamente con la misión mas recientemente asignada, al parecer con éxito, pero el rostro de la persona que estaba delante de sí le removió muchos sentimientos y de nuevo las escuchó: "Esta mal, lo que hiciste esta mal, Margaret, hiciste sufrir a una persona que no lo merecía". No obstante ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, su trabajo estaba hecho… la enfermera Nami Shiokaze pronto dejaría a Monkey D. Luffy._

* * *

><p>Sus días cotidianos estaban ya muy lejos de ser precisamente catalogados de esa manera, a petición de Luffy había dejado de trabajar horas extras y realizar guardias con la intención de convivir mas tiempo juntos, no obstante existían días como aquel, en los que inevitablemente su novio debía atender ciertos asuntos y no podían verse.<p>

Eran esas tardes, cuando, aún después de haber acudido a la Clínica comunitaria donde solía ser voluntaria o visitar a su madre y hermana, las horas transcurrían muy lentas. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan dependiente de su amante? No lo sabía, pero esa misma tarde tomo una decisión.

- ¿Ayudarme con los negocios?

- Se que puedo ser de ayuda, además tú fuiste el que insistió en que debíamos estar mas tiempo juntos y por eso ahora trabajo menos, asume tu responsabilidad.

- ¿Estas segura?

- A menos que sea un inconveniente para ti

- No, de hecho, ¡es buena idea!

- ¡Que bien!

- Bien, entonces… ¡vamos!

- ¿Ahora?

- Si, entre mas rápido te acostumbres, mejor, además seguro que a Ace le parecerá excelente.

La cara con que Ace y algunos mugiwara tomaron la noticia, no le parecieron a Nami precisamente la de a quienes la idea les parezca excelente. Los comprendía en cierto modo pero si iba a relacionarse mas con Luffy tarde o temprano tendría que relacionarse con los misteriosos negocios de la familia.

- Luffy… hablemos en privado

- Con todo respeto Ace-san, si vas a hablar sobre mí ten la decencia de hacerlo en mi cara, además, mas o menos se de que va todo esto, comprendo que no quieras que una chica que tal vez este poco tiempo con tu hermano se inmiscuya en negocios importantes, pero quisiera que no solo tú sino todos tengan presente al menos dos cosas. Uno: Amo a este idiota y por nada del mundo haría algo que lo perjudicará a él o a su familia. Dos: adelantándome al hecho de que tal vez no crean mucho en el punto uno y en lo duradera que pueda ser mi relación con Luffy, de una vez les digo que yo no soy ninguna soplona u oportunista, todo lo que escuche o vea aquí, no se lo contaré a nadie mas y de ser necesario me lo llevaré a la tumba, por eso les digo que ¡crean en mis palabras!.

No solo Ace y Sabo se quedaron estáticos sino que inclusive Luffy se sorprendió un poco por la fuerte declaración de su novia, todas las miradas estaban puestas en Nami, quien al darse cuenta de este hecho, se sonrojo cual semáforo, las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca sin que ella misma se diera cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acaba de decir pero al ser honesta consigo misma se percató que había expresado todo lo que sentía. Luffy abrazó felizmente a la pelinaranja al tiempo que le gritaba lo increíble que era. Zoro, Robin y Usopp de cierto modo sabían que su amiga había sido sincera, los ojos de Sanji se convirtieron en corazones y de nuevo empezó a danzar alrededor de la chica, halagándola en todo momento. Chopper conocía de sobra a la joven, y estaba consciente de lo leal que podía llegar a ser. Franky casi derrama lagrimas después de las palabras de la chica y Brook, podríamos decir que el hombre tenia una habilidad de ver el alma de las personas, la de Nami, en estos momentos no escondía segundas intenciones, asi que pudo confiar en ella.

Los subsecuentes años después de tomar el liderazgo de la familia, Ace y Sabo se toparon en su camino con muchos traidores y con el tiempo sabían identificarlos a kilómetros de distancia, por lo que al ver a Nami, inmediatamente supieron que la chica era de fiar.

Algo nerviosa y entusiasmada, la enfermera asistió a su primera reunión, donde de lo poco que pudo entender, todo indicaba que los "D" tenían en sus manos además de dinero a montones, una nueva tecnología a base de frutas, si, frutas. Con ayuda de las mentes mas ilustres e imaginativas, estaban llevando a cabo un proyecto conocido como: "Akuma no mi", este avanzaba favorablemente y si todo acaba según lo esperado tendrían en su poder un arma capaz de detener guerras sin sentido. El problema radicaba en que debido a la importancia de la investigación y de su complejidad, en varias ocasiones, tenían que trasladar la información y los espías de las otras familias o el mismo gobierno estaban a la orden del día, tendrían que llevar la misión con el máximo de los anonimatos y en esta reunión solo estaban puliendo detalles del plan, en su mayoría maquinados por Ace, Sabo, Robin y Sanji. La reunión estaba por terminar cuando la chica quizó intervenir.

- Disculpa, Ace-san, ¿puedo proponer algo?

- Adelante

- ¿Por qué no ponen un cebo mas tentador y convincente?

- Explícate, por favor

- Estaba pensando que los espías de los que hablas, no desistirán de su trabajo hasta que consigan un poco de información que consideren valiosa.

- Asi es en la mayoría de los casos

- ¿Y si crean una investigación paralela?

- Creo que no entiendo

- Si, mira, si reúnen a otro grupo de científicos también en anónimo y los ponen a investigar ciertas cuestiones que sean de importancia para la familia pero que no sea tan peligroso que los demás yakuza sepan, colocando el mismo empeño en esa investigación que en la presente, incluso mas en ella, estoy segura que muchos caerán en la trampa.

- No es mala idea Ace, como si colocaras una barra de plata y una de oro frente a un ladrón y disfrazaras a ambas, la de oro es la de plata y la de plata es la de oro. – Sabo intervino sumamente interesado. – Ademas Koala y yo podemos hacer los preparativos necesarios para edificar la segunda investigación y ella me mantendrá al tanto de cuantos pichones han caído.

La única respuesta de Ace ante todo esto fue ir directo hacia Luffy tomarlo de los hombros y al tiempo que levantaba su rostro una mirada llena de felicidad aparecía en el, al momento que levantaba su pulgar en signo de aprobación.

- Cásate con ella Luffy

- ¿Eh?

- Jajajajajaja – La risa de Sabo y los mugiwara se hizo presente, por otra parte Nami se puso mas colorada aun , preguntándose si no había cometido un error al relacionarse con gente tan loca.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo 1 de Enero, después de la fiesta, concentró toda su energía en organizar un plan para sacar a la tal Nami de la jugada, lo mas simple seria matarla y ya pero eso seria sumamente fácil, quería que la tipa sufriera. Fue como decidió en pedirle ayuda a su mano derecha Margaret a quien le dio la tarea de investigar a fondo a la mujerzuela. De tal manera se enteró que la mujer era una ordinaria enfermera, simple a mas no poder, sin ningún atractivo y por tanto no capacitada y apta para ser pareja de un hombre de la altura de Monkey D. Luffy, la única persona con las cualidades suficientes como para cubrir dicha vacante era ella, solo era cuestión de que Luffy se fijará en toda su maravillosa persona, pero obviamente esa bruja tenia hechizada al inocente moreno, evidentemente, pues de lo contrario no existía otra razón válida que justificará que su amado haya elegido a una chica tan… borde.<p>

En el fondo, muy en el fondo de su consciente, Hancock sabía a la perfección que Luffy gustaba de la pelinaranja, por lo que formuló un plan que resultó hiriente para ella misma pero si solo de ese modo lograba ser feliz al lado de amor, valdría la pena.

* * *

><p>Pese a que no la considerara como una enemiga, Luffy pocas veces tenia contacto con Boa Hancock, al menos por que él lo deseara, de hecho, no quería externarlo pero le cansaba un poco que la mujer estuviera rogándole atención a cada minuto, sin embargo cuando recibió una llamada de su parte solicitando que se reunieran, como siempre su buen corazón impidió que la rechazará, con todo y la rotunda negativa de Sanji.<p>

- Si eres el amante de Nami-swan, entonces no deberías relacionarte mucho con Boa-chan

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo voy a hablar con ella

- Aun te falta crecer niño.

Un poco disgustado ante el comentario y aun sin saber a ciencia cierta por que motivo, el verse con Hancock resultaba perjudicial para Nami, Luffy se dirigió sin mas hacia el punto de reunión.

La cafetería que Boa escogió, era simplemente hogareña y rustica, nada que ver con sus gustos pero sabia que a Luffy le encantaría. Una vez sentados uno frente a el otro y ordenado unos buenos cafés y postres, el plan de la amazona iniciaba.

- Luffy, me alegra mucho verte, perdona no pude hablarte en la fiesta de año nuevo, había mucha gente, querido.

- ¡No hay problema!, ¿de que querías hablar?

- Si, claro, veras… quería asegurarme de lo que dijiste fuera cierto.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Sobre que esa… chica y tu son novios.- El simple hecho de pronunciar esas palabras le llenaba la boca de repulsión y odio.

- ¿Nami? Si, es mi novia

Ese sin duda fue un golpe bajo para su persona, el haberle contestado tan felizmente y sin ningún tapujo asi como al parecer haber olvidado sus propias palabras _"la verdad no estoy interesado en eso de tener pareja"_

- Ya… ya veo

- ¿eso era todo?

- Bueno, quería desearte lo mejor con ella

- Ah vaya, ¡gracias Hamock!, escucha se que antes te había dicho que no tenia interés en las relaciones pero… no se como explicarlo bien, algo cambio.

- A… asi es el amor

- Si, supongo shishishi

- Y ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

- Muy bien, Nami es amable, divertida, bella y…

- ¡Si, ya entendí!

- ¿pasa algo?

- No, jeje perdóname, bueno es obvio que la chica sabe que tu eres de la mafia.

- Sip

- ¿No te preocupa?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Pues si se llega a enterar de todos los movimientos oscuros y truculentos que ha hecho la mafia, no lo se, hay muchas chiquillas por ahí algo impresionables.

- No… no creo que…

- Ya sabes Luffy, los asesinatos, las extorsiones, toda la sangre que ha tenido que ser derramada para que este emporio saliera a flote, personas como tú y yo entendemos la importancia de esos sacrificios pero personas que desconocen el origen de todo esto podrían catalogarlo… ¿Cómo dicen?... como salvaje. ¿La chica lo sabe?

- No… pero

- Ademas, yo misma intente formar una relación con un hombre ajeno al mundo de la mafia y la verdad no resulto muy bien, por culpa mia él resulto herido, casi muere, por lo que al final decidí que estaría mas seguro lejos de mi.

La cara desconcertante de su interlocutor le dio la señal a la mujer de que su plan iba por buen camino, ya solo debía rematar un poco y Margaret se encargaría de la "tipa".

- No lo digo por molestar Luffy, en serio me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a alguien especial, pero en este mundo agresivo y oscuro en el que vivimos debemos poner todo en una balanza. Debes considerar si… Na… nami, esta segura como tu pareja.

- Yo, estoy seguro que nunca le pasará nada mientras este a mi lado.

- Ese es el principal problema, en nuestro mundo una de las mas terribles debilidades es tener una persona querida que sea indefensa, como tu lo has dicho mientras estén juntos nada le pasará, pero ¿y cuando este sola?

- …

- Piénsalo querido, a veces lo mejor no siempre es lo que deseamos, me voy tengo trabajo que atender.

Boa se despidió con un simple gesto de la mano, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón haberlo hecho mejor con un beso intenso en los labios pero para eso debía esperar, la espera lo hacia mas ansiado, por su parte Luffy permaneció inmóvil unos momentos tratando de procesar toda esa escena, analizando todo, hasta ahora no había reparado en el hecho de que tal vez, resultara peligroso para Nami relacionarse con él, vamos, hasta la joven se había propuesto en ayudarle con los negocios ¿Qué tan malo podría resultar todo aquello si ambos eran felices?. Zoro y los chicos querían a Nami y ni que decir de Ace y Sabo con quienes simpatizo al momento. No cabía duda, en caso de que algo empezará a fallar él estaría a su lado para ayudarla. Con esa resolución en mente el joven salió del establecimiento con las misma convicción con la que llegó.

Los días venideros fluyeron con naturalidad para el pelinegro quien poco a poco iba olvidando la conversación con la ojiazul, hasta el fatídico día que recibió una llamada de Ace. Él se encontraba acabando una transacción junto a Sanji, Brook y Franky, todo iba viento en popa, heroína de primera calidad era entregada a un buen y leal cliente, estaban por terminar todo hasta que su celular sonó.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo…. Pero….

- ¡Cálmate Luffy, no ganas nada alterándote! Escúchame con atención, respira y concéntrate en lo que te digo

- ¡Pero Ace…

- ¡Silencio y escucha!

- ¡De acuerdo, ya dime!

- Estábamos reunidos en el merry como siempre, puliendo algunos detalles de lo que tu ya sabes, Nami-chan llegó repentinamente preguntando por ti, al no encontrarte decidió esperarte aquí, aprovechando su llegada todos nos reunimos en el balcón del segundo piso a platicar cuando empezaron a atacarnos.

- ¡¿Quiénes?!

- No lo sabemos, Sabo y Zoro pudieron notar que eran dos coches negros sin matricula, pero eran profesionales de eso estoy seguro, alcanzaron a rozar a Usoop y…

- ¿Nami? ¿Cómo esta?

- Recibió una bala muy cerca del pecho

- …

- Intenté apartarla pero no fue a tiempo, lo siento

- ¿Dónde están?

- En el sunny, chopper la esta atendiendo

- Voy para alla.

Ni siquiera pudo explicar con detalles a sus nakamas presentes lo que había ocurrido, hacia años que no experimentaba un nivel tan alto de ansiedad y desesperación, tenia que verla y encontrarla sana y salva como siempre, lo añoraba. No tardo mas de diez minutos en llegar y como la velocidad de una bala ingresó automáticamente al consultorio que tenia Chopper, si, un consultorio en una bar, pero eso carecía de importancia en ese momento.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar y lo primero que vio lo dejo helado, Nami estaba dormida en la cama que Chopper utilizaba para atender a los enfermos, con el semblante un tanto pálido, canalizada con suero y vendada desde el hombro hasta cerca del pecho, dos minutos después reparo en el detalle que no estaba solo en la habitación , al lado de su novia, justo en la cabecera estaba su amigo medico revisándola en todo momento, en la silla del escritorio Usopp permanecía sentado solo con un pequeño vendaje en el tríceps, Robin estaba al pie de la cama y Sabo estaba junto a ella.

No sabía que decir, solo quería estar con ella, tocar su mano y de ese modo, solo asi, sabría que todo estaría bien, la escena no cambio pese a que él se introdujo en la habitación, repentinamente como si de magia se tratara, Nami abrió lentamente los ojos enfocando su vista en Luffy, lo siguiente que hizo, conmovió el corazón del joven en tantas formas que no supo como responderle.

Nami le sonrió tiernamente, aunque se le notara cansada, extendió su mano con la intención que el moreno la tomará, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el joven quien la acepto, notándola un poco mas fría de lo normal.

- … - La chica solo sonrió delicadamente sosteniendo su mano, fue lo único que hizo para después cerrar de nuevo los ojos y volver a dormir.

- ¡Nami! ¡Nami!

- ¡Luffy, traquilo, le inyecte unos analgésicos y unos cuantos calmantes, es normal que duerma, solo esta agotada!

- ¡¿Va a estar bien?!

- Si, no te preocupes, la bala salió en seguida y no perdió mucha sangre, mas importante aun no tocó ninguna parte vital, solo hay que dejarla descansar,

Chopper pese a tener tan corta edad, ya era un maestro en la medicina, casi con nivel de doctorado, Luffy no sabia mucho sobre estas cuestiones pero si era consciente que su pequeño nakama era de fiar y si él aseguraba que su novia estaría bien entonces solo habría que esperar, un poco mas aliviado, se sentó junto a la cama, donde no se separó de la suave mano de la joven.

Tres horas después, algo adormilado, noto como alguien lo había cubierto con una manta y ahora solo permanecían en la habitación, Nami, él y Ace en la ventana. Conocía a su hermano, esa mirada siempre la ponía cuando tenia que dar malas noticias.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No fue un accidente

- ¿De que hablas?

- El ataque de hoy

- Pues, siempre tenemos días asi

- No me refería a eso Luffy, el ataque de hoy… el objetivo era Nami-chan.

- … ¿Cómo…

- Con los años te das cuenta de esas cosas.

- ….

- Tengo muchas teorías en lo referente a este hecho pero te prometo que investigare mas a fondo, no te preocupes, con nuestra protección, no volverá a ocurrir.

No dijo mas, solo se quedo en silencio tomando la mano de la bella durmiente, Ace siguió hablando pero Luffy ya no pudo oírlo, su mente regresó a la conversación de aquella tarde con Hancock. Pensó, pensó tanto, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, sus ideas los llevaban a diferentes escenarios y entonces se topo con el mas terrible de todos, volvió a pensar pero su mente no lograba sacar esa horrible imagen que se había formulado… Si no había otra opción por su bienestar, él lo haría, aunque eso significará no tenerla a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que muchos me odiaran con este capi... y tal vez mas con el siguiente (me hago autospoiler) pero les prometo que todo tiene una razón de ser. Oh, si, quiza no se comprenda muy bien la introducción del capi pero con el 11 lo entenderán mas, lo prometo, ahora si los comentarios:<strong>

**MyAndBiebs-Friki: ¡Hola Val! lindo nombre, me recuerda al de la amiga de la "niñera" ya sabes la serie de los noventa (me desvio del tema, perdon). Que bueno que te guste la pareja de Sabo y Koala, aqui entre nos... y para todos los que lean esto, tenia en mente una escenita entre ellos, pero eso será en capis próximos. Si, boa es mala, muy mala. Agradezco que sigas el fic y comentes.**

**Aliciadiez3:** **Matala, matala te doy permiso... ah no que diga jum perdona mi modo asesino salió a la luz, pues como podrás haber notado, Hanocock si la quería matar pero tonta no es, asi que preparó otra cosa, que ya muchos sabrán por donde va la cosa, espero te haya gustado el capi.**

**sakurita-1491: Examenes, los odio, yo estaré en pruebas dentro de un mes por eso mismo tengo menos tiempo, bueno... oye, pobre nami, tienes razón tiene dos enemigos de temer... que la fuerza la acompañe. ¡Suerte en los examenes!**

**Criistal: Bienvenida, mi corazoncito rebosa felicidad al ver nuevos lectores, gracias, tendré en mente los capis extras.**

**Tiare: Ya somos tres que queremos matarla, chicas si nos unimos lo logramos, jeje. Nuestro lindo y preocupon Ace siempre nos da para divertirnos, que bueno que te haya gustado. Gracias por seguir el fic.**

**one piece fan: Gracias, a mi tambien me gustó esa escena... bueno no se si nos referimos a la misma, como sea, gracias. El enfrentamiento entre Boa y Nami va a tener que ser de otro modo pero ya empezó.**

** I can hear the screams tonight: ¿que te puedo decir? para empezar, guau tu nombre impacta, me encanta, para seguir muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y tu critica tan objetiva me ayudan a crecer, en serio, gracias. Yo también amé el manga de señor conejo, señor tigre y como desearía que al menos le hicieran un OVA pero bueno la esperanza muere al ultimo. La verdad, como lo comente antes, en un principio tenia planeado hacer un Sasunaru de esta historia y en ese caso pensaba ser mas fiel al manga, en cuanto a las escenas y erotismo pero al introducir la historia al mundo y personajes de One piece tuve que conformarme con solo inspirarme y no basarme en el manga, como podrás darte cuenta he metido mucho de mi cosecha en esta historia y creo que al final será un producto muy diferente al manga del cual fue basado, sin mas que agregar, te agradezco tu tiempo y espero hayas disfrutado el capi.**

**Luffy OP: ¡Otro nuevo lector! ¿o lectora? como sea bienvendido o ¿bienvendida?. Agradezco tu comentario, gracias! sobre la conversación entre kurohige y violet, paciencia, paciencia. En este capi te diste una idea del plan de Hancock, bueno creo que es bastante obvio jejeje y respondiendo tu pregunta, la verdad no te podría decir un número exacto,ya tengo la historia formulada en su totalidad asi como el final... en mi mente pero al no tenerla escrita solo te podré dar un estimado... mmmm pues a ver deja calculo... tal vez 16, tal vez mas, tal vez menos.**

** Luffy ASL: ¡Mas lectores! derramó lagrimas de felicidad y me pongo a bailar como idiota... jem después de ese acto, te agradezco que elogies mi narrativa, arigato!, sobre hancock ya ves lo mala que es en este capi y kurohige... kurohige es punto y a parte pero también es malo. Como tu pregunta fue la misma que Luffy OP, pues te responderé igual tal vez 16, quien sabe, solo... no pues hasta que este completamente segura podré contestar fielmente esa pregunta, gracias por tu comentario.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Parece que ya se esta siendo costumbre que actualice tarde, lo siento, es que últimamente llego rendida a casa después del trabajo. Bien, pues disfruten el capi y nos leemos abajo.**

_**CAPITULO 11: SE ACABO**_

"_¿Qué hiciste para ganarte el odio de Boa Hancock?", me pregunte cuando vi la instantánea que recibía de las bellas manos de la propia Hebihime, sería un mentiroso si negara que no me atraía para nada esa mujer, pero es que uno debe estar ciego para no darse cuenta de la belleza y sensualidad que desprende, como sea, ante todo soy un profesional y si la señorita modelo desea pagar mis servicios con mas que dinero, bienvenido sea._

_Los días siguientes investigue a la joven enfermera, la verdad era una presa muy fácil, bastante predecible, sin mas preámbulos inicie el ataque una tarde cuando estaba 100 % seguro que iría directamente a su departamento, grande fue mi sorpresa al seguirla y percatarme de que se dirigía en dirección contraria a su hogar, sentí cierta curiosidad por este cambio tan repentino de planes y tan impropio de la persona a la que creí analizar. No obstante mi propósito no cambió, daría el golpe maestro, sin duda._

_Para mi gran fortuna, ingresó a un bar muy conocido, "el Merry", Hancock tenía razón cuando me dijo que los "D" la protegían, claro que ese no fue mi tiro de suerte, lo que me cayó de perlas fue que decidieran reunirse en uno de los balcones, donde tenía total acceso a mi presa. La bala ya había salido de mi arma a una velocidad incomparable pero al parecer no solo los yakuza cuidaban a esta chica sino también una fuerza invisible a la que yo no podía darle nombre, pues en ese preciso instante un narizón se interpuso lo suficiente como para desviar la bala con su hombro pero sin que esta llegará a impactarse en su cuerpo, solo tendría una oportunidad mas, lo sabía, ya estaban atentos y sobreavisados, aunado a eso pude notar la presencia de Hiken y Garras de Dragón , este era mi ultimo chance, sin pensarlo mucho apunte hacia la cabeza de la pelinaranja, Boa había sido muy clara, solo debía espantarla, pero no soy estúpido, se leer entre líneas y aquellas indirectas me habían señalado que la Amazona mas bien quería muerta a esta enfermera, pero las malditas habilidades de Hiken no eran inventadas con una velocidad sobrehumana desvió mi objetivo principal y aunque visiblemente logré herirla de gravedad no fue lo suficiente como para matarla. No muy satisfecho con mi desempeño en esta misión la di por terminada, después de todo había cumplido con lo estipulado._

_Esa misma noche tuve mi recompensa por otro día mas de trabajo. Lo único que no logra que concilie el sueño es recordar el rostro de mi ultima victima, algo me dice que la había visto antes pero no se precisar de donde. ¿acaso ella…_

_No logró terminar el hilo de mis pensamientos, pues mi celular privado vuelve a sonar, otro cliente mas, supongo, ni hablar, otra noche sin sueño para Eustass Kid._

* * *

><p>Cinco días sin trabajar, cinco días que le serían descontados de su amada quincena, a duras penas había logrado convencer a Chopper para darla de alta antes de lo esperado, ella tenía planeado volver a su ritmo acostumbrado a los dos días, pero descubrió que su amigo podría ser tímido y lindo pero era muy necio en cuanto al bienestar de sus pacientes.<p>

No obstante, el hecho de que tendría que lidiar con unas suma menor de dinero no era lo que la tenia preocupada, estos últimos días Luffy se había portado diferente con ella, algo distante. Durante todo el proceso de recuperación el pelinegro no se separo de su lado, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la chica quien solo atino a sentirse sumamente afortunada, sin embargo, cuando ya se encontraba lo suficientemente estable como para ganarle a Usopp y a los demás chicos unas partidas de póker, el pelinegro simplemente comenzó a ausentarse.

Después, cuando ya no era atendida directamente en el Sunny, los días pasaron y Luffy no se comunicaba, aunque muchas veces la joven intentó establecer contacto con su novio, últimamente tendía a repetirse la misma escena: no contestaba el celular o nunca lo encontraba con sus nakamas. La situación comenzó a irritarla sobremanera, intuía un poco el por que del cambio de actitud de su pareja y le pareció muy irresponsable que este tomará una decisión tan importante sin siquiera consultarla, asi que sin mas preámbulos decidió que pasara lo que pasara ese mismo jueves en la tarde, a como diera lugar hablaría con él sin postergar mas el asunto.

* * *

><p>Con todos los problemas sobre su relación en mente, Nami apenas y prestó atención cuando Vivi le comentó que una nueva enfermera había ingresado, y en los días sucesivos no habían intercambiado siquiera un saludo. Si tan solo la pelinaranja no hubiera tenido la mente en las nubes en aquellos días, tal vez se hubiera percatado de la costumbre de la nueva enfermera; Marina, de siempre seguirle con la mirada, tal vez, solo tal vez eso hubiera cambiado las cosas pero desgraciadamente no fue asi y Nami fue consciente de la presencia de la otra mujer hasta que un día en el comedor, cuando Vivi no pudo acompañarla (precisamente ese jueves en la mañana) que la rubia la abordo.<p>

- Hola

- Hola

- ¿Cómo estas?

- … bien, creo… disculpa ¿nos conocemos?

- Lo siento, creí que me recordarías

- ¿?

- Soy Marina la nueva enfermera, Lola-sensei me presentó con ustedes hace tres días ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Oh, si! Disculpa es que… lo siento. – La verdad Nami ni siquiera recordaba ese detalle pero no quiso parecer mas grosera de lo que ya estaba siendo con alguien evidentemente amigable.

- No te preocupes, suele pasar que no prestamos atención a las cosas sin importancia y mas cuando estamos pasando por momentos difíciles.

- Si, bueno… ¡no, no quiero decir que tu no seas importante… no, es que….

- Jajaja no te aflijas comprendo, digo, si mi novio es un mafioso lo último que voy a recordar es el nombre de otra compañera de trabajo mas.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Fue muy sutil pero su semblante cambió, de ser una joven con intenciones amistosas a alguien a punto de decir algo sumamente importante, y su congénere no supo que decir.

- No soy idiota, te he visto varias veces con los "mugiwara", mas precisamente con Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper y a veces con su líder Monkey D Luffy. Eres su novia ¿no?

- … - Asi como las facies de Margaret cambiaron, lo mismo las de Nami, quien hacia años no tenía una expresión igual de amenazadora, al grado que una mujer del calibre de una amazona, se permitió un ligero calosfrió al verla detenidamente.

- ¡Ey! pero no pongas esa cara, no lo digo como amenaza, la verdad yo también soy de la mafia, pero que sea un secreto entre nosotras.

- ¿Tu de la mafia? No tiene sentido

- Solo estoy aquí por un trabajo encubierto, y siendo sincera ya te he revelado mucho, no pienso decirte nada mas.

- ¿entonces por que…

- ¿Por qué me descubrí yo misma? , quería hablar contigo, supongo lo desee desde que te vi en la fiesta de año nuevo

- ¿estabas ahí?

- ¡Pues claro!, por cierto, linda declaración.

- …- Con la misma velocidad que apareció el aura de amenaza este se desvaneció para dar paso a un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Pero desde ese día al verte en el escenario me he preguntado, ¿sabes en lo que te metes?

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Hablemos claro, te estas relacionando con un hombre peligroso y esa herida en tu pecho es el menor de tus problemas ahora.

- ¿Cómo supiste?

- No me subestimes, por algo finjo ser enfermera, el punto es que yo era como tú y cuando comencé a inmiscuirme en asuntos que me sobrepasaban es como acabe haciendo estos trabajos.

- Estoy consciente que el ser yakuza tiene muchos contras y lo he pensado mucho pero se que Luffy y mis amigos nunca se atreverían a dañar a una persona a menos que esta lo mereciera.

- Jajajaja, querida, eres mas inocente de lo que pensaba, escucha, ¿Por qué crees que los "D" son los yakuza mas respetados y temidos?

- ¿Lo son?

- Ni siquiera eso sabias, se han ganado el lugar que tienen por todo el miedo que han infundido, grábatelo bien en esa cabecita tuya, son Y-A-K-U-Z-A, estafadores, narcotraficantes, asesinos.

- … asesinos…

- Claro, mira, sinceramente a mi me importa un bledo lo que te suceda pero si vas a ingresar a este mundo, mantente al tanto de lo que tu noviecito es capaz de hacer.

- …

"_Esta mal, lo que hiciste esta mal, Margaret, hiciste sufrir a una persona que no lo merecía"_

- Bueno, me voy

Una de las acciones principales que debía realizar dentro de su trabajo era mentir. La historia de por que los "D" eran tan temidos y respetados era totalmente diferente a lo que había pronunciado hacia escasos segundos pero lo importante es que la pelinaranja no lo supiera. Sintiendo que había cumplido su misión y con una sensación extraña en el pecho, Margaret salió del hospital teniendo planeado no regresar jamás. Esa sentimiento incomodo en su ser no desapareció hasta que Boa Hancock le regaló una sonrisa cuando le dio un informe de su tarea.

Mientras, la mente de Nami aun procesaba la palabra "asesinos" su cuerpo no so movía ni un milímetro. Esa fue la primera ocasión en la que Lola-sensei la sancionó por haber tardado demasiado en su tiempo de comida. Al llegar a su departamento, la joven realizó su rutina como de costumbre, solo que esta vez no trato de contactar a Luffy.

El tiempo pasaba y ahora eran ambos quienes se evitaban en la medida posible. Sobra decir que sus mentes y sentimientos estaban hechos un caos.

Curiosamente todas las tardes, tanto Luffy como Nami se daban su tiempo para pensar en su relación. Para desgracia del pelinegro, siempre que se detenía a meditar sobre el tema, su mente le traía solo malos recuerdos: el brazo de Shanks, las cicatrices de Zoro, el accidente de Franky, la muerte de su padre… no le encontraba otra salida mas apropiada y segura para su amante. Por su parte, la enfermera tenia una fuerte corazonada de que estaba olvidando algo de suma importancia pero no podía recordar. Eran las 5:45 pm exactamente cuando Nami pudo acordarse de ese detalle importante. Acostada en su cama, pensando y a la vez sin pensar en nada, su mirada se topo con su closet, un fuerte e incontrolable impulso se apoderó de ella y similar a un robot, se paró frente a su closet, lo abrió hizo toda su ropa a un lado y de ese modo accedió a una pequeña puerta secreta que estaba en el, de ella extrajó una caja que contenía unas cuantas cosas entre ellas un bō desarmable. Lo armó con cuidado y se detuvó a admirarlo unos minutos, hacia años que no lo sacaba, no lo necesitaba, entonces recordó.

* * *

><p><em>- Suficiente practica, ven a descansar un rato<em>

- … _gra… gracias… ufff_

_- No te quejes, todavía te falta mucho que aprender._

_- Pero podrías ser un poco mas flexible, ¿no?_

_- ¡Mocosa impertinente! Esto se aprende a la mala_

_- ¡¿Por qué?! Solo te pido un poco mas de consideración._

_- ¿pues que crees que soy un "D"? y háblame con mas respeto que soy tu sensei._

_- ¿D? ¿Qué es eso?_

_- ¿no lo sabes? Jajajaja idiota_

_- ¡Cállate! ¡por eso te estoy preguntando vieja horrible!_

_- ¡enana lenta, me las pagaras!_

_- ¡Ahhhhhh!_

_Después de una pequeña pelea entre mordiscos, tirándose el pelo y golpes tan suaves solo lanzados para molestar, ambas se tranquilizaron._

_- Y bien, ¿Qué significa eso de "D"?_

_- Son unos yakuza_

_- ¿de Japón?_

_- Si, bueno podríamos decir que están en todo el mundo._

_- ¿también aquí hay?_

_- Mmmm no lo se, pero lo mas seguro es que los haya._

_- ¿Qué tienen de especiales?_

_- Supongo que todos ellos son especiales_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Digamos que rompen el estereotipo del nombre "mafioso"_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Cuando te dicen que alguien es de la mafia o yakuza, automáticamente piensas en una persona mala, corrupta y sin escrúpulos, ¿cierto?_

_- Así son todos_

_- No ellos, si bien participan en ciertos negocios truculentos, tienen sus reglas. Nunca verás a un "D" disfrutar de ver sufrir a la gente o matar personas sin sentido. No, los "D"… son decentes._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- Estuve un tiempo dentro de sus filas, son buenas personas realmente, no se opusieron a la idea de que decidiera retirarme… de hecho, eran como una familia._

_- ¿de veras?_

_- ¿Por qué te habría de mentir?_

_- Si son así de blandos, entonces deben ser unos débiles_

_- Todo lo contrario mocosa, son las personas mas fuertes que haya conocido, pueden ser amigables pero si dañas a uno de los suyos, sacan su lado oscuro. Mientras no te metas en su camino, no hay problema._

_- Mmmmm, entonces tal vez debería pedirles que me les una._

_- No te estoy enseñando, para que salgas con esto y lo sabes_

_- Si, si, solo bromeaba_

_- Bien, pues comencemos_

_- ¿Otra vez?_

_- ¿Qué te dije sobre las quejas? Y dime sensei._

* * *

><p>La velocidad con la que las imágenes se adueñaron de ella le impresionó bastante, dejando eso de lado, Nami sintió un gran alivio, como si le quitarán un gran peso de encima. Claro, por eso cuando Luffy le mencionó su nombre esa noche en el merry se le hizo conocido. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?. Esto reafirmaba lo que venia meditando desde hacía días, no iba a renunciar al único hombre que había amado tan fácil y menos ahora que sabia que no había a que temer. Sus amigos eran las personas cariñosas y amables que ella conocía. Aceptaría sin tapujos el trabajo de su novio y estaría a su lado cuando lo necesitara. Lo amaba después de todo. No obstante le comentaría a Luffy sus temores, no deseaba que los secretos se interpusieran, de hecho, debería contarle todo. Feliz por haber tomado una decisión, marcó rápidamente el numero del pelinegro en su celular, sin reparar en que días anteriores él nunca le había contestado. Se dio cuenta de esa "nimiedad" hasta que escuchó una voz inconfundible al otro lado de la línea.<p>

- Hola

- ¡Luffy!... ¿Cómo estas? – Tenia pensado reclamarle, exigirle una razón valida que excusara el no haberle respondido antes y evidentemente estarla evitando, pero ahora no era el momento, deseaba hablar con él y decirle que lo amaba. Además ella misma intento no verlo en varios días.

- Bien… ¿sucede algo?

- Este, pues… veras – Su voz sonaba fría y distante, sentía que estaba hablando con otra persona y no con su querido idiota.

- ¿Es importante? Estoy algo ocupado

- Si, si es importante, quisiera hablar contigo lo antes posible

- …ok yo también deseaba hablarte, te veo en Cabos Gemelos en media hora

- De acuerdo – No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada mas, pues inmediatamente se cortó la llamada.

Cuando era mas pequeña, tenia un don nato para saber cuando algo malo iba a pasar, habilidad que se vio incrementada con todas las penurias que tuvo que pasar durante su niñez pero eventualmente al crecer y vivir una vida mas tranquila, este don fue debilitándose. Aquella sensación extraña en su pecho, aquel dolor punzante que aparecía sin explicación médica lógica y desaparecía sin mas ya no le era tan familiar. Pero después de haber concretado esa llamada, tuvo un ligero deja-vú al sentir de nuevo todo lo que indicaba un mal presagio. Envuelta en un terrible miedo que no podia precisar, acudió sin demoras al lugar concertado.

Para su sorpresa, Luffy ya se encontraba ahí, vestido con una chamarra de cuero, su inseparable sombrero de paja y unos jeans. Sobra decir lo sexy que se veía pero en esos momentos a Nami le importó mas que este se mantuviera ocultando su mirada con la sombra de su sombrero.

- Hola

- Hola- Se formo un silencio incomodo y atípico en el ambiente. Por extraño que pudiera parecer la joven estaba nerviosa, por un ligero minuto olvido el motivo por el cual quería ver a su amante, bajando un instante la mirada recobró un poco la compostura y por fin se armó de valor.

- Luffy, yo…

- No va a funcionar.

- ¿Qué?

- Esto de tener una relación… lo mejor será que terminemos.

- ¿de que hablas Luffy?

- Pensé que seria divertido pero ya veo que no.

- … - Por un leve instante, pensó en reír y decirle que dejará las estupideces por un día puesto que ella estaba siendo seria en estos momentos y deseaba pues un trato reciproco de su parte pero con solo ver su postura, sus labios fuertemente cerrados y por breves segundos Luffy alzó un poco la vista para dirigirle la mirada mas fría que le había visto hasta el momento, provocando que Nami solo lo observara acongojada y con un terrible nudo en la garganta.

- Mentiroso – Únicamente atinó a decir esas palabras las cuales se oyeron sumamente entrecortadas pues las lagrimas amenazaban con salir sin pedir permiso. Pensaba decirle que ella sabía que lo amaba, sabia que se amaban. No había duda.

- Ya lo decidí, es lo mejor para ambos.

- Si es por el accidente de hace unas semanas, no te preocupes, estoy segura que…

- ¡No, no solo es eso! ¡Eres débil, no me conviene estar con una persona como tú, solo me estorbaras en los negocios!

Débil, le volvían a nombrar con ese adjetivo, del mismo modo despectivo que en el pasado. Después de tantos años sufriendo, entrenando, tratando de olvidar y empezar de nuevo, seguía siendo débil. Ante tal argumento, no sabia como debatirle ni menos reclamarle. De nuevo el silencio respondió por ambos.

- Yo...

- Si seguimos juntos... tal vez...

_Es por su bien Luffy, no seas egoísta y déjala ir, solo de ese modo podrá ser feliz, a tu lado corre mucho peligro._

_- _Talvez termine odiandote.

- Luffy...

- Continua con tu vida, sigue ayudando a la gente a tu manera. Adiós

- …

El sol dio paso a la luna, el cielo oscurecía y el alumbrado publico ya estaba siendo encendido. Alrededor de las 7:00pm varias personas que pasaban por Cabos gemelos recordarían curiosamente aquella tarde por que en su camino se toparían con una bella chica parada sobre la acera, mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte, derramando lagrima tras lagrima.

Una mujer ya entrada en años y una madre soltera tuvieron intenciones de preguntarle por su situación , en la experiencia de las dos, exteriorizar los problemas era de gran ayuda, pero cuando ambas mujeres vieron mas detenidamente su semblante, supieron que, de momento, nada podría animar a esa joven.

**Ok, se que muchos de ustedes me desearán la muerte después de leer este capi y no se si quieran dar un zape a Hancock o a Luffy… cof .. cof.. Hancock… cof… pero esto tenía que pasar, he dicho. Jeje, como sea, les agradezco sus comentarios.**

**Luffy ASL: Gracias a ti por comentar, siempre lo digo, pero en serio, agradezco MUCHO que se tomen unos momentos para colocar su opinión sobre esta historia. Bueno, pues… como habrás leído, Hancock logró su cometido, peroooooo … no puedo decir mas. Creo que este capi también salió larguito, jejeje es que la extensión depende de mi inspiración la cual tiende a llegar cuando estoy ocupada o sin papel y pluma para escribir, oh si. Espero te haya gustado el capi.**

**Sakurita-1491: ¡A mi tampoco me agrada mucho Boa!, es buen personaje y tiene buenos momentos, pero como interfiere en mi sueño de que Luffy y Nami terminen juntos, no me agrada y no me agrada. La separación ha comenzado y las cartas se pusieron sobre la mesa, ahora solo falta que uno de ellos habrá los ojos, asi que todo depende de cuanto se tarde esa personita en recapacitar.**

**Tiare: ¡Lo siento! Si… la dejo buaaaaa –lloro desconsolada, si, con todo y que yo misma lo escribí- Muy bien chicas, yo tengo un cuchillo con kairoseki, tal vez sui conseguimos un poster tamaño natural de Luffy, Hancock caiga en el anzuelo… pequeño error de táctica, yo también caería en la trampa, inclusive antes que Hancock jejejeje. No te preocupes, espera los próximos capis y seremos felices.**

**Criistal: ¡Arigato! Jejeje soy principiante en esto de los fics, asi que me anima mucho que noten detalles como la narrativa, gracias. Me alegra mas saber que al leerlo lo disfrutaste, lo hago mas que nada con esa intención, de quien lo lea se lo imagine casi como yo lo imagino. ¡Otro voto contra Boa!**

**LuNaXD: ¡Nuevo lector! Bienvenido(a) al movimiento "odiamos a Hancock" no, no, no, digo, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, mis ojitos brillan de emoción. Espero leerte por aquí el otro capi. Gracias por comentar.**

**One piece fan: ¡Oh si!, esa escenita tan LuNa!, solo espero no provocar lagrimas con este capi… por… que… que.. esto… buaaaa! Maldición quiero juntos a Luffy y a Nami! …. Si, estoy loca.**

**D: ¡Otra nueva lectora! Y lo puedo decir con seguridad!... Nami y Hancock conociéndose … mmmm, jejeje me encantaría que Hancock viera la cercanía y confianza que se tienen Luffy y Nami como cuando Luffy le da su sombrero… ¿o seria mejor que Nami le de una paliza a Luffy mientras Hancock mira petrificada? No, verdad, por que va a querer matar a Nami… mmmm solo Oda-sama podrá resolvernos esta duda, pero seria una buena idea para un fic, ¿no crees?. Gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado el capi.**

**MyAndBiebs-Friki: Mi nombre… mmmm, no me gusta decirlo mucho pero que mas da, me llamo Liliana. ¡Lo siento! ¡Te juró que no los quería separar! Pero…. Buaaaaa, matemos a la escritora, ah no! Olvidalo. ¡Yo también tengo un rinconcito LuNa, oh mi rinconcito, te diré que hasta me he inventado opening puramente Luna, en mi mente, claro, nunca he hecho amv, mucha tecnología para mi. Si respondo otra parte de tu comentario sería spoiler… por eso no te diré cual… jejeje si, soy mala. Espero te haya gustado el capi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Una actualización tan rápida!, si señoras y señores es posible. **

**Capitulo 12: Lagrimas**

_Tuve un sueño en el que aparecías, vestido con esa misma chamarra de cuero y con esos mismos jeans pero esta vez me sonreías y me dabas la mano. Esta vez íbamos juntos hacia con nuestros amigos, acompañándonos únicamente por los ruidos típicos de la noche; la luz de la luna y el cantar de los grillos._

_Tu mano era cálida y varonil, mi corazón latía tan rápido, inclusive llegué a pensar que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho, pero no fue así, por que nunca me dejabas de sonreír y antes de encontrarnos con nuestros nakamas me dabas un tierno beso y me repetías lo mucho que me amabas._

_Cerraba los ojos y me daba cuenta lo feliz que era a tu lado y entonces despertaba llorando._

* * *

><p>Realmente la tenía muy preocupada, en el tiempo que tenían de ser amigas, nunca la había visto en tal estado y no es que Nami se mostrara triste y perturbada, todo lo contrario, días después de que su querida compañera le relatará sobre sus actuales problemas con Luffy, la pelinaranja se ausentó un día del trabajo para regresar al siguiente poniendo como excusa una gripe y actuando con toda la normalidad del mundo.<p>

Ese mañana la saludó como cualquier otra pero cuando la joven le respondió, inmediatamente Nefertari Vivi se percató de que aquella sonrisa obsequiada no era mas que una máscara, su amiga, casi hermana, estaba sufriendo y deducía que mucho.

Cometía errores nada típicos de su persona, se equivocaba en las notas de enfermería, se olvidaba de ministrar medicamentos, inclusive estuvo a punto de colocar una sonda vesical a quien no debía, de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Vivi, ese día definitivamente la hubieran sancionado como mínimo.

Estaba de mas preguntar la razón de su tristeza, ella lo sabía, Luffy había traicionado no solo la confianza de su nakama sino también la suya. Cuando lo conoció, confió en que él la haría feliz y no la haría sufrir, desgraciadamente se equivocó terriblemente.

Como amiga, deseaba expresarle que estaba a su lado, si tenía la necesidad de desahogarse le brindaría su hombro para llorar, que pese a todo, existían muchas personas quienes sufrían del mismo modo que ella cuando la veían sumida en la depresión. Pero conocía el carácter de la ojinaranja, era muy orgullosa, hasta que decidiera contarle todo como era debido, Vivi solo podía observar, para su total frustración.

* * *

><p>Aquel viernes no pudo salir de su cama, aunque el sueño la hubiera vencido la noche anterior, en la mañana las lágrimas terminaron la tregua temporal y atacaron otra vez. Afuera lucía un sol hermoso pero tumbada en la cama desde el día hasta el anochecer, ni siquiera se percató de ese detalle.<p>

El sábado se despertó del mismo humor, sin embargo no podía faltar nuevamente a laborar. Se bañó, vistió y desayunó, al estar lista, su vista se topó con un chaleco rojo en su closet. Recordó que cuando las cosas aún iban bien, Luffy acostumbraba a visitarla frecuentemente y en numerosas ocasiones olvidaba objetos personales ahí y viceversa.

Durante unos minutos que a Nami le parecieron horas, asaltaron su mente, recuerdos de todo lo vivido: las caricias, palabras de amor, su inconfundible sonrisa dedicaba exclusivamente a su persona y el nivel de felicidad que llegó a alcanzar en tan poco tiempo. Estaba a punto de lamentarse por millonésima vez pero rápidamente cerró el mueble y salió a trabajar.

Minutos, horas, días, transcurrieron pero el tiempo ya no era tan importante ahora, el único punto de referencia que tenía era aquel jueves, solo de ese modo pudo saber cuanto había pasado. Dos semanas para ser exactos, en los cuales su ánimo no mejoraba. En cierto punto se llegó a preguntar si al menos debería intentar contactarse con Robin y los demás chicos, después de todo, ella los seguía considerando amigos. Entonces recordó las palabras de Usopp: _" nos considero como una familia" _lo cual no podía ser mas cierto, en dicho caso, lo más probable es que ellos tuvieran una opinión similar sobre su persona que la manifestada por Luffy. Le pareció muy lógico, de no ser así, ya la hubieran contactado.

En un punto de su pesar, meditó que al menos ya nada podría salir peor, por supuesto, se equivocó. Cuando salía del trabajó, su celular empezó a sonar, al verlo se percató de que no conocía el número, sin pensarlo mucho, contestó.

- Si, diga

- Hola Nami

- ¿Ace-san?

- Me alegra que hayas reconocido mi voz

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, que por teléfono o grabaciones las voces cambian.

- En algunas ocasiones

- En fin, ¿estarás muy ocupada?

- No, la verdad, voy saliendo del trabajo.

- Entonces ¿podría verte en una hora?

- Este…

- Solo deseo hablar, podría decírtelo por teléfono pero quisiera hacerlo frente a frente.

- De acuerdo, ¿en dónde te veo?

- En la cafetería frente a la estación Grand Line, es la mas cercana a donde estas, ¿esta bien?

- Si, no hay problema.

- Ok, te veo en un momento.

Al momento de reconocer la voz de su interlocutor, por un segundo, se imaginó lo peor y que Luffy estuviera lastimado. Ace-san era muy serio y maduro, confiaba en que ante esa posibilidad él mismo se lo comunicaría, desechó la idea al escucharlo tan calmado. Cuando concertaron la cita, se arrepintió al instante. Si veía a Ace sería inevitable recordar a Luffy y de cierto modo, una manera de decir que lo seguía amando, lo que era tan cierto como que el cielo es azul pero no quería mostrarse débil de nuevo. Además, el pelinegro notaría su aspecto, era muy observador y sabía que se daría cuenta de que no la pasaba nada bien. No obstante su deseo de poder entrar de nuevo en el mundo de su ex, al menos por un minuto, le pareció irresistible.

A la hora exacta, Ace llegó pero no solo sino acompañado ni mas ni menos que de Robin, al sentarse y saludarse cordialmente, ninguno le preguntó como se encontraba, tuvieron la cortesía de omitir esa pregunta tan cotidiana, los tres se limitaron a ordenar solo café.

- Siento mucho haberte molestado sin haber tenido en cuenta si tenías planes.

- Descuida, últimamente tengo mucho tiempo libre.

- Oh… bueno Nami, el motivo por el cual quería verte es para darte las gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu idea ha tenido mas éxito del esperado y por ello la información de nuestra investigación sigue siendo confidencial, nada se ha filtrado de momento.

- Me alegra oírlo

- ¡Inclusive los ayudantes de Kurohige han caído en la trampa!

- ¿Kurohige?

- Es quien aquella noche, lastimó a…

- Ah, vaya

- Disculpa, me desvío del tema, solo quería que recordaras la propuesta de Usopp. Cuando necesites algo, solo llámame y acudiremos a ayudarte.

- Gracias

- Bien, las dejo solas, cuídate mucho Nami-chan, espero poder verte después.

- Lo mismo digo Ace-san. - Con un cálido abrazo se despidieron, el pecoso se marchó inmediatamente, dejando a Robin sentada frente a Nami.

- ¿No vas con él?

- No, yo vine para hablar contigo de otros asuntos.

- ¿Sobre que?

- No preguntaré cosas innecesarias y estúpidas, puesto que ya se la respuesta y supongo no quieres ser interrogada sobre ello.

- …

- Antes que nada quisiera dejarte unas cosas en claro: ya te lo dijo Ace pero te lo repito de nuevo, somos tus amigos, todos, Sabo, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky y Brook, de hecho ellos también deseaban venir a verte pero no quisimos agobiarte. Eres una nakama, te apreciamos y queremos, haya pasado lo que haya pasado pero Luffy es… Luffy, alguien demasiado preciado para nosotros y por sobre todo nuestro líder, una orden suya se acata a como de lugar.

- No creo comprender.

- No podemos tener mas contacto contigo, por mucho que lo deseemos.

- ¿Fue orden de Luffy?

- Si, lo siento mucho, de veras. No esta enterado de esta reunión.

No, ya no quería que otra persona mas la considerara frágil, pero inevitablemente su llanto se hizo presente de una manera apagada, el agua solo empezó a salir de sus orbes, al darse cuenta, rápidamente limpió su rostro con la intención de que su acompañante no fuera testigo de su pena, lo cual no fue fructífero pues Robin se percato de todo.

- … lo siento

- Esta bien, Nami me considero una amiga tuya y me atrevo a asegurar tú piensas igual.

- Por supuesto.

- Por ese motivo, no me tomes a mal lo que estoy a punto de decirte.

- ¿Qué es?

- Nami, te lo digo como tu amiga pero sobre todo como mujer; sigue con tu vida, no estés esperando por algo que no va a pasar, avanza.

- Robin, es que yo…

- Piénsalo, Nami tal vez no te vea en un buen tiempo o quizá nunca, me dio gusto conocerte, lo mismo va por todos los chicos, te deseamos lo mejor.

- … gracias

Al finalizar la pelinegra retiro suavemente su mano de la de su amiga, despidiéndose de igual manera que de Ace. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que la joven decidiera a irse de la cafetería.

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué le aconsejaste eso?<p>

- Era lo mejor

- No veo como

- Si Luffy no quiere entender con palabras tendrá que hacerlo por otro medio.

- ¿Y si no funciona?

- Funcionará

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- Tú y yo conocemos a Nami, ¿crees que sea débil?

- No – La respuesta fue inmediata

- Entonces funcionará.

- Sigo sin entender muy bien tu plan pero… confío en ti.

- Lo sé, regresemos al merry, los demás estarán ansiosos por saber de Nami

- De acuerdo.

Roronoa Zoro se distinguía por ser un formidable espadachín a pesar de la época en la cual vivía, en ciertos aspectos tenia costumbres bastante antiguas, como tener en el mas alto concepto al "bushido". Fuera como fuere, desde pequeño se entrenó hasta el cansancio en un pequeño dōjō cuyo dueño era un amigo muy cercano a su familia, después de la trágica pérdida de su mejor amiga de la infancia, se prometió así mismo ser mas fuerte. Como resultado, sus habilidades no solo se concentraban en la espada sino también en el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, por tal razón sentidos como el oído y la vista estaban sumamente desarrollados, casi al punto de asegurar no eran humanos. Por todo lo anterior a pesar de haber estado desde el otro extremo de la cafetería vigilando que no ocurriera ningún imprevisto, pudo escuchar a la perfección la conversación de sus amigos.

* * *

><p>En ocasiones anteriores, la furia por haber cometido grandes estupideces provocaba que Portgas D. Ace le propinara unos buenos golpes a su pequeño hermano, como decía su abuelo Garp, "puños de amor". No obstante en ningún momento lo agredía con la intención verdadera de provocarle mucho dolor, en cada golpe se moderaba… un poco. Ahora, en verdad deseaba darle una buena tunda para que reflexionara por el error mas grande que estaba cometiendo y por el sufrimiento que le estaba provocando a una buena chica. Pero, Sabo tenia razón, él ya era un adulto, tenía su propia vida y el camino que deseará tomar ya era cosa suya. Teniendo eso en mente, recordó lo sucedido en semanas anteriores en el Sunny.<p>

_- ¡¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo?!_

_- Es una orden, Sanji_

_- ¡Idiota, cabeza hueca, no entiendes la magnitud de lo que nos estas pidiendo!_

_- La entiendo y por eso lo estoy ordenando no pidiendo_

_- ¡Estúpido, no sabes lo que haces!_

_- ¡Claro, que lo sé, ya tome mi decisión, no te metas en donde no te incumbe!_

_- ¡Como te atreves a…_

_- ¡Basta los dos!_

_Desde que se conocieron hasta el presente, Sanji y Luffy nunca habían tenido una discusión tan grave; Robin solo miraba, Usopp y Chopper temblaban de miedo, Zoro estaba alerta para que nada se saliera de control, Franky y Brook realmente se lamentaban que su capitán haya optado por esa alternativa, Ace fue quien intervino y Sabo solo meditaba. Segundos posteriores a que el chico con sombrero de paja les anunció su nueva orden, obviamente Ace y Sabo quedaban exentos puesto que Luffy no era su superior, solo argumentando era lo mejor, todos y cada uno dedujo que su nakama y hermano había roto con Nami. Sanji, quien se considera a sí mismo como un defensor y amante del género femenino no pudo soportar el hecho de que su propio capitán fuera quien provocará tal sufrimiento en un corazón tan puro y noble como en el de esa mademoiselle. _

_La mirada retadora del rubio y la amenazadora de Luffy no anunciaban nada bueno, sabedores de este hecho, prontamente, tanto Hiken como Roronoa se interpusieron para evitar una pelea innecesaria._

_- Es tu nakama_

_- Tranquilízate, ero-cock_

_Los ánimos se calmaron y sin decir más, el azabache se retiró, el cocinero prendió un cigarrillo para tranquilizarse mientras se dirigía hacia todos._

_- No solo es por Nami-swan, también por …_

_- Lo sabemos – la voz de Sabo expresó la opinión de todos los presentes- pero ahora mismo tiene una venda en los ojos, debe quitársela él mismo, todo depende de ello._

_- Y ¿cumpliremos la orden?- tímidamente, Chopper, temiendo la respuesta se atrevió a formular la pregunta._

_- Eso ya es decisión suya- Proclamó Ace_

_El silencio se adueño del salón unos minutos, inmediatamente después el espadachín habló autoritariamente._

_- La cumpliremos_

_- No hables por todos marimo_

_- Ero- cock, también considero a esa mujer como una amiga pero Luffy es nuestro líder si no acatamos sus órdenes le estamos faltando al respeto y cuestionando su autoridad y… él parece, pero no es idiota, recapacitará._

_- Espero_

_- Aunque cumplamos esa orden, me parece algo cruel ni siquiera despedirnos de Nami, quisiera que supiera que si tiene un problema de otra índole estamos dispuestos a ayudarla, dudo mucho que Luffy este en contra de esa idea.- Todos concordaron con Usopp por tanto se resolvió que Ace y Robin protegidos por Zoro la verían y le expresarían sus sentimientos._

* * *

><p>Sin duda, la última visita de sus amigos aumentó su depresión, no pensó que su ex-novio llegará a tanto. Para su desgracia, asi como tuvo de los días más felices de su vida, "todo lo que sube tiende a bajar", ella sabía eso pero no sospechó hasta que grado se podía "bajar". El último golpe a su corazón fue un día cualquiera mientras trabajaba, se asustó un poco cuando escuchó muchos gritos fuera del recinto, al oír mas atentamente se dio cuenta que no expresaban dolor o alarma sino mas bien fascinación. Pudo percatarse como varias de sus compañeras, doctores, camilleros y demás personal se apelotonaban en las ventanas para ver algo afuera, motivada por la curiosidad y acompañada de Vivi pudieron notar como desde el estacionamiento del hospital se encontraba una limosina y frente a ella unos tres guardaespaldas que custodiaban celosamente a la famosa modelo Boa Hancock.<p>

- ¿Boa Hancock? ¿Por qué estará aquí?- Siendo extranjera, la peliazul tenía un conocimiento muy escaso del mundo de los espectáculos de ese país pero Boa era extremadamente conocida al grado de que también se inmiscuía en el mundo de la política, en cierta ocasión tuvo una cena en Arabasta, solo por publicidad, esa ocasión a Vivi le pareció una persona sumamente artificial y hipócrita, aquella noche solo fue cordial por educación pero no quiso saber mas de la estrella en mucho tiempo.

- No lo se, tal vez solo por alguna campaña o comercial.

- Si, será lo mas seguro, vayámonos Nami, terminemos rápido ya casi es nuestro turno de ir a comer.

- Esta bien

Siendo amigas, tenían algunas cosas en común como el hecho de que a ambas no les interesará mucho la farándula. Minutos después ya instaladas en el comedor y degustando su deliciosa comida, inesperadamente Lola-sensei en compañía del vicedirector Dalton aparecieron frente a ellas, Lola-sensei se veía sumamente excitada contrario al hombre que tenía una cara llena de exasperación, extraño para alguien tan calmado y tranquilo como Dalton.

- ¡Nami! ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

- ¿De que habla?

- Vamos querida, no te preocupes, guardaremos el secreto, pero vaya sorpresa ¡tener entre mis enfermeras a una de las amigas de la bella Hancock, aún sigo sin creerlo!

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien!, yo no sé nada, jijijiji, pero ¡tu amiga quiere verte un momento en la dirección! ¡tárdate todo lo que quieras!

Vivi y Dalton tenían sus razones para no estar de acuerdo con ese encuentro, mientras Nami estaba dubitativa, ¿Qué querría de ella la modelo número uno del mundo?, sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, se dirigió hacia el salón de la dirección junto a Dalton siendo seguida por la mirada angustiosa de su amiga. Ya frente al lugar deseado, cuando la joven se disponía a entrar, Dalton la detuvo en seco.

- Si no lo deseas, no es necesario que lo hagas.

- ¿Disculpe? No le comprendo Dalton-sama

- Digo que no es necesario que entres en esa habitación. – de nuevo, ese dolor en el pecho se hizo presente, ignorando sus instintos y las claras advertencias, regalándole una sincera sonrisa a su superior, ingresó en la habitación.

Sentada elegantemente en el sofá mas bello del sitio, estaba la ojiazul, observando directamente hacia la puerta por donde recién había pasado con cierto fastidio en sus facies como si solo estuviera esperando a que Nami se presentará para escapar cuanto antes de aquel lugar.

- Buenos días- Con un ademan la invito a sentarse en el sofá opuesto a donde ella se encontraba, la enfermera no lo notó pero era el mas alejado de la mafiosa.

- Disculpe, oí que me estaba buscando, pero es posible que se este equivocando de persona.

- No, es contigo con quería hablar Nami Shiokaze

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

. Tengo mis fuentes – Hancock enfocó su vista en la joven quien pudo sentir como la escudriñaba de pies a cabeza, mostrando evidente desprecio hacia su persona, dándose cuenta de tal detalle, un sentimiento de desagrado apareció en su interior, podría ser muy famosa y rica pero nada le daba derecho a considerarla menos.

- ¿Qué tanto mira? – Su actitud cambio notablemente, aunque no se encontrará en su mejor momento de ninguna manera se dejaría pisotear por una tipa.

- Quería averiguar ¿Qué pudo ver Luffy-sama en ti? Pero no lo logro, aunque si entiendo porque te dejo.

- … ¿Quién eres?

- Pregunta mas estúpida no pudiste formular, estuviste con Luffy-sama y ni siquiera te interesaste por saber de las otras familias aliadas con los "D".

- Yo…

- Lo suyo no iba a durar de todos modos. Soy la líder de las "Amazonas" una familia yakuza aliada a los "D" y también de las mas respetadas.

- … - No sabía que le había dolido más; que hubiera pronunciado el nombre de Luffy con tanta devoción y aprecio, que la tomará por estúpida o que tuviera razón… jamás miró mas allá de sus nakamas y Luffy, encerró su mundo en pocas personas.

- No quiero estar mas tiempo aquí, los Hospitales me enferman, seré directa. No intentes acercarte a Luffy-sama otra vez, sigue curando ancianos y mas desgraciados, pero no vuelvas a siquiera pensar en Monkey D. Luffy y eso conlleva a todo lo que se relacione con él, incluyendo a sus amigos y hermanos.

- … - Estaba por hiperventilarse ante la situación, no podía ser posible, no…, si hacia algunos días Robin le había dicho algo muy similar pero…

- … no me digas que tú…

- Vaya, creo que ya comprendiste. Si, yo estoy ahora con Luffy-sama. Contrario a tu caso, él me pide apoyo constantemente y consejos los cuales sigue sin dudar, confiamos el uno en el otro y nos amamos. Deja de seguir soñando, es despreciable.

Boa Hancock salió de la habitación sin mirar a Nami y menos a Dalton quien estaba custodiando la puerta. Adentro, la joven permanecía en la misma posición, con un terrible dolor y una extraña sensación de vacío que nunca había tenido antes, curiosamente ya no derramó mas lagrimas, similar a un robot egresó del lugar, el hombre con solo mirarla se odió por permitir tal encuentro.

* * *

><p>Vivi no le interrogó esa tarde sobre nada y continuaron con su labor. Día tras día, Nami llegaba al Hospital, seria y apagada, en tal estado de ausentismo, Vivi no pudo más y una noche la visitó a su departamento con el pretexto de que le prestará unas películas, excusa tonta pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor. La peliazul pensó en divagar un poco sobre cualquier otro asunto y sacar a relucir el tema restándole cierta importancia, pero cuando vio como la maceta que contenía un mandarino mediano, que ella sabía a la perfección era de los objetos personales de Nami con mayor valor emocional, estaba muriendo, no logró callarse más.<p>

- Nami, ¿Qué pasa? Estoy preocupada, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, estaré siempre para ti amiga.

- No es nada Vivi- Tomándola firmemente de los hombros y obligándola a cruzar miradas, ante la estupefacta cara de Nami, Vivi comenzó a llorar.

- Eres mi mejor amiga, verte de esta manera me duele más de lo que imaginas, quiero ayudarte pero si no me dices nada, no se como hacerlo… por favor, confía en mí.

Tras tanto tiempo de no mostrar sentimiento alguno, por fin todo se arremolino en su corazón y mente. El dolor de haberlo perdido, la ira por que no solo se iba él sino que la forzaba a permanecer sin sus nuevos y queridos amigos, la depresión de saber que él seguía con su vida y mas aún había encontrado a alguien más. Se afianzó fuertemente a Vivi, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de esta y de nuevo empezó a llorar pero esta vez, no fue silencioso ni discreto sino al contrario bastante sonoro.

- ¡Me dejo Vivi y no solo eso, no me permite ver a sus amigos y… ya esta con otra persona! Ya no puedo más…

- Nami

- ¡Lo peor de todo, es que lo sigo amando; como una tonta, idiota, estúpida! ¡Vivi, ya no se que hacer!

Esa noche Vivi no dijo nada, solo se quedaron abrazadas mientras Nami desahogaba todo lo que tenía dentro. Lloró, lloró, maldijo, se quedaba dormida para volver a llorar, pero Vivi jamás la soltó.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, pues… o muchas estarán llorando como yo cuando escribí el capi o muchos otros desearán mi muerte con mas ahincó que en el capitulo anterior, puede que inclusive menos gente lea el fic, pero me arriesgaré en pro de mi imaginación y libertad de expresión… ¡sigan leyendo!. Pero les prometo una cosa: ¡Todos recibirán lo que merecen! ¡T-O-D-O-S!. Les he de comentar que tenía pensado terminar el capi, de manera, no tan triste pero es que, las ideas fluían y fluían y de querer acabarlo como tenia planeado, fácil me salen 15 paginas de Word o más y eso ya es mucho, así que mejor lo dividí en dos. Como otro consuelo les diré que es el ultimo capi que ven a Nami tan triste… creo.<strong>

**MyAndBiebs-Friki: Ay gracias, por lo del nombre no por lo de las piedras, aunque igual gracias por no desearme tanto la muerte… espero no cambies de opinión. ¡Claro que Law es Law – no es sarcasmo- a mi también me fascina este personaje, su voz, su porte, tiene un no se que, que que se yo, ahhhh me derrito por él. Espero de corazón que tu madre no empiece a odiar este fic.**

**Luffy ASL: ¡Gracias! Hacen que me sonroje con sus halagos, lo importante, lo importante, otro capi larguito, si como bien lo dices algo predecible lo que tenía que pasar y ya esta una de las movidas de Hancock. Espero hayas disfrutado el capi.**

**one piece fan: ¡Dios no quería provocar tanto sufrimiento!... aunque este capi, bueno da igual. Te agradezco la idea, es buena, un buen giro en la historia y escarmiento para Luffy muajajaja, pero estaría difícil que se ajuste a lo que tengo pensado para después, además ¡Ya los separé por semanas y quieren tirar piedras a mi casa, imagínate que pasará si los separó años!, de todos modos agradezco la idea y cualquier otra es bienvenida, de hecho fue por un comentario que incluí a Koala en el fic.**

**Criistal: Los mugiwaras, Ace, Sabo y todos los lectores de este fic solo estamos esperando por una cosa: ¡Que Luffy recapacite!. Espero que aun te haya gustado este capi.**

**D: ¡Si, desgraciada y ahora más!, mi kokoro también llora con esto. Será interesante si es que Oda-sama decide ponerlo, ya ves como es, restándole cierta importancia a las cuestiones del amor… tengo un rayo de luz pues últimamente le ha metido mas romance al manga. (espero no hacer spoiler).**

**Tiare: ¡¿POR QUEEE?! Buaaa!, Mmmm creo que no soy la mas indicada para ponerme asi, ¿verdad? Jejeje. Creo que estoy infundiendo odio por Hancock, pobre.**

**camiliny08: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh … ¡no me mates!**

**Roronoalau: ¡Hola! Te agradezco mucho que me dijeras que todavía sigues el fic aunque no comentes en todos los capis, puede que no parezca puesto que solo contesto los review conforme actualizó pero tengo en mente a todos los que me han comentado al menos una vez y los following o story favorite. ¿Odias a Margaret? Primera vez que lo escucho… aunque a mi tampoco me agrado en su momento, estaba muy cerca de Luffy, rayos parezco novia celosa. Gracias a ti por leer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, lamento la demora, agradezco sus review y nuevos following y story favorite, espero les guste.**

**CAPITULO 13: INTENTANDO**

_Tuve un sueño en el que aparecías pero sin esa herida en tu pecho causada por mi culpa, me sonreías y yo a ti. Tomados de la mano, platicando sobre cualquier tontería entrabamos al "merry" donde todos nos esperaban contentos. Bailamos, nos besamos, nos divertimos._

_Salimos un momento a ver el atardecer y entonces me daba cuenta como tu cabello era movido suavemente por el viento, nunca te lo dije pero me encantaba el color de tu cabello. Te percataste de que te observaba y me regalaste una de tus bellas sonrisas, nos abrazamos y dulcemente me susurrabas al oído que me amabas, entonces despertaba, frustrado, triste y enojado conmigo mismo por todavía desearte cuando estas mejor sin mí._

* * *

><p>Por fortuna gracias a sus conocimientos y habilidades adquiridos en su infancia sobre botánica, su preciado mandarino logró sobrevivir a su periodo de depresión, colocándolo suavemente de nuevo en el balcón y regándolo con cuidado, lo observó detenidamente para sonreír dulcemente después de mucho tiempo.<p>

- Lo siento mucho Hope, te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Se detuvo un momento, posando sus manos en el barandal, en definitiva pasarían mil años y no acabaría de pagarle a Vivi todo lo que había hecho por ella. Ese día se ofreció a cubrir su turno en el Hospital para que pudiera estar unos momentos a solas y darse a la tarea de reflexionar, Lola sensei quien se caracterizaba por tener un buen corazón, no se negó ante tal ofrecimiento.

Sabía que 24 horas no le serían suficientes para superarlo, pero le vendría bien salir, estar sola en su habitación la deprimía sin remedio. Tomando solo lo indispensable salió sin un rumbo fijo, subió al transporte público, caminó y caminó, al final sin darse cuenta llegó a la costa más cercana. Los barcos pesqueros, el sonido de las gaviotas, la luz del sol, todo le recordaba a su hogar y a su padre, confiriéndole una sensación de seguridad.

Se sentó cerca del mar, el viento soplaba delicadamente, como si la acariciará. Aquella sensación le trajo un pequeño recuerdo de su infancia, cuando nada se torcía. En los brazos de su amoroso padre, aferrándose lo mas posible a su cuerpo mientras le decía felizmente convencido que su pequeña lograría grandes proezas puesto que confiaba en ella.

En los años sucesivos pensó que había traicionado esa confianza depositada pero la primera vez que un paciente adjudicó su pronta recuperación a sus cuidados y se lo agradeció de corazón, Nami sintió que había quedado en paz con su difunto padre.

Despacio se levantó de donde se había quedado sentada, miró su reflejo en al agua cristalina y entonces se percató de que quien le regresaba la mirada ya no era ella, se estaba convirtiendo en otra a causa del dolor, la ira y la tristeza. De nuevo mancillaba el legado de su progenitor.

"_Nami, te lo digo como tu amiga pero sobre todo como mujer; sigue con tu vida, no estés esperando por algo que no va a pasar, avanza."_

La respuesta a sus problemas parecía sencilla pero el camino era muy difícil. ¿Cómo avanzar? ¿Cómo olvidar al único hombre que había amado? Si, la había lastimado pero sin ningún rastro de duda pudo afirmar que jamás albergaría sentimientos de odio hacia Monkey D. Luffy inclusive podrían transcurrirían años y lo seguiría amando como loca. De repente una imagen atravesó su mente. Una visión del futuro; una anciana solitaria esperando el regreso de Luffy mientras este ya había formado toda una vida junto a Hancock.

Tal escenario la impactó, ahora comprendía más las palabras de Robin. ¡No, diablos!. No se quedaría estancada, lo amaba, cierto, pero se obligaría a avanzar y olvidarle, le costará lo que le costará. No defraudaría ni a su padre ni a sí misma, no esta vez.

La determinación podía verse claramente en sus ojos. Un suspiró fue lo único que expresó, esto le costaría y mucho pero debía hacerlo.

La situación comenzaba a provocarles hastío. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta?, todo era tan evidente y lógico.

* * *

><p>A Usopp y Zoro de hecho les provocaba jaqueca. Robin se mostraba indiferente ante su presencia, Chopper, con la mentalidad típica de un niño, la ofendía sacándole la lengua, a sus espaldas, claro esta. Sanji… Sanji la trataba con amabilidad, a pesar de todo seguía siendo una mujer. Franky intentaba ocultar su odio pero muchas veces no tenía éxito y prefería irse del lugar, casi siempre acompañado de Zoro. Brook, él expresaba todo su sentir al dejar de tocar bella música al solo verla entrar.<p>

El punto era que ya todos estaban cansados de que Boa Hancock se presentara día y noche en el "merry" a insinuársele de nueva cuenta a Luffy. Los mugiwara sentían un total e irremediable desagrado hacia esa mujer pero tendrían que soportarla por un tiempo.

Por su parte el comportamiento de Luffy les llegó a preocupar, asistía puntualmente a las juntas, realizaba los informes con precisión, sus órdenes eran eficientes y claras… ESE ya no era su Luffy, rara vez lo veían sonreír. Estaban conscientes del problema pero mientras no diera el primer paso por su propio pie, sobrellevarían la nueva actitud de su jefe y la presencia de la "Amazona"

* * *

><p>Solo podía escuchar un sonido apagado a su lado, sabía de quien se trataba pero no le interesaba mucho lo que decía, por lo que su mirada seguía posada en la pared. No quería ser del todo grosero, por lo que se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos en ciertas ocasiones.<p>

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya desde la ultima vez que la vio? ¿años? ¿décadas?. Según el calendario pegado en la pared solo habían sido dos meses,pero eso era imposible. Cada mañana al despertar y recordar el momento final en Cabos Gemelos, sentía como su corazón se detenía unos momentos, la tristeza lo invadía y consumía, una irrefrenable frustración se apoderaba de él y terminaba por destrozar cualquier objeto que tuviera a la mano. No podían haber pasado solo dos meses, puesto que si era el caso no sabía como aguantaría a vivir sin Nami todo el tiempo que le restará.

- ¿Luffy?

- Aja

- ¿Me estas escuchando?

- ¿Qué?

- Decía que te ves pálido, ¿has comido algo?

- No tengo hambre

- Debes comer es importante, ¡ya se, te voy a cocinar algo! Tú solo espera, probarás las exquisiteces que puede hacer una amazona

Con una expresión totalmente apagada, vio a Hancock desaparecer para rápidamente dirigirse a la cocina, últimamente lo visitaba mucho, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie pero después de todo, la chica se preocupó por el bienestar de Nami, de no ser por ella probablemente su gatita estaría con otra herida o peor aún… no quiso pensar en nada más. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la pelinegra ya tenía servido frente a él todo un banquete que en días anteriores hubiera devorado pero ahora realmente no apetecía ni probar bocado. Ante la negativa de Luffy, Boa insistió en que al menos comiera una fruta, ofreciéndole una mandarina que estaba a punto de pelar.

- Deja eso, no tengo hambre. – Pese a que su oración se dirigía hacía la bella modelo, su mirada no se apartaba del fruto. Inevitablemente recordó esa noche, las delicadas y suaves manos de la pelinaranja dándole la mandarina y el sabor dulce de esta.

- Pero Luffy, debes comer, abre la boca…

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO HAMBRE, DÉJAME EN PAZ!

El grito fue tan fuerte y con un tono lleno de tal enfado que hasta sus nakamas del otro lado del bar lograron escucharlo a la perfección. Por única y primera vez en su vida Boa Hancock bajo la mirada y se disculpó.

- Quiero estar solo, por favor vete – La mujer, sin decir más palabras obedeció, dolida por que en todo el tiempo que estuvo junto a su amado él nunca le dirigió la mirada a excepción de cuando le gritó.

Por su parte el mafioso, se quedó parado frente a la suculenta comida, ignorando todos los deliciosos platillos a su alrededor y concentrando su atención en la mandarina. Su mente lo volvía a traicionar, la volvía a recordar.

_- Ya veo por que es tan valioso para ti._

_- Si, procuró cuidarlo mucho con tal de que no muera._

- …_. Entonces ¡hay que ponerle un nombre!_

_- ¿un nombre?_

_- ¡Algo tan valioso debe tener un nombre!_

_- Tu sombrero de paja no tiene nombre ¿o sí?_

_- Pues claro que no tontita, este es de Shanks no es mío, recuerda se lo voy a devolver una vez que me convierta en el nuevo sucesor. Y si no es mío no lo puedo rebautizar, tonta_

_- Mmmmmm – Su cara se veía irritable, eso solo significaba una cosa, le daría un buen golpe, anticipándose al hecho protegió su cabeza con sus manos, al ver como se agachaba al igual que él, se sorprendió al descubrir que solo se acomodaba a su lado para quedar los dos sentados frente al mandarino._

_- No se me había ocurrido nunca ¿Qué nombre será bueno?_

_- ¡Goku!_

_- ¡¿Cómo Goku?! _

_- ¿No? ¡Naruto entonces! – Esta vez no anticipó el golpe y el chichón en su cabeza le hizo entender que se debía callar… por unos segundos._

_- Hope_

_- ¿Jop?_

_- ¡Hope!_

_- ¿Qué comida es esa?_

_- ¡No es comida, significa esperanza en ingles!_

_- Ahhhh, me gusta_

_- Bien, de ahora en adelante se llamará Hope_

_- Buen nombre… aunque Goku era mejor_

_- No tienes remedio, la próxima vez que compremos un árbol le ponemos Goku._

_- ¡¿En serio?!_

_- Si… bueno depende de lo que compremos, no pienso ponerle Goku a un rosal._

_- ¡Claro que no!_

_- Jajajaja_

No tuvieron la oportunidad de comprar otro árbol y bautizarlo con ese nombre. Abatido, Luffy se desplomó en el sillón. Tenía deseos de gritar y de nueva cuenta comenzó a romper cuanto estuviera a su alcance.

Cuando todos los sentimientos que tenía en su interior se dieron por satisfechos, de momento, pudo notar que había roto casi todo los objetos del salón; sillas, mesas, ventanas. Franky y Usoop le regañarían seguramente pero ahora le traía sin cuidado. Cansado de todo, se desplomó en la única silla intacta del lugar… esa no la podía romper. Su extraña pero heredada habilidad propia de los "D" le pudo anunciar que detrás de sí se encontraba Robin sin siquiera voltearse de donde estaba.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Tomando el mueble que estaba en mejores condiciones la pelinegra le dedicó una de sus sonrisas características y se sentó a su lado.

- Es curioso, yo venía a preguntar lo mismo, ¿Qué sucede Luffy?

- Nada, solo… tenía ganas de romper algo.

- Ya veo

- Dile a Franky y Usopp que yo mismo me encargaré de reparar todo.

- No te preocupes, ya lo saben.

- Bien

- Y ¿Qué sucede?

- No entiendo

- Estamos preocupados por ti

- No veo por que

- Luffy… siempre ves el dolor en otros con facilidad, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto reconocer el tuyo?

- Estoy bien Robin y díselo a los demás.

- ¿La extrañas?

Esa simple pregunta lo derribo por completo aunque no mencionará su nombre sabia a quien se refería. No quiso continuar y solo atino a cubrir la mayor parte de su cara con su sombrero.

- Tengo sueño, despiértame en una hora

- De acuerdo, antes de irme solo te diré algo más. Tal vez cuando por fin te des cuenta sea demasiado tarde.- Ni así se dignó a levantar la vista.

* * *

><p>En los días venideros, su amiga siempre procuraba acompañarla de regresó a casa, en cierto punto se imaginó a la ojiazul como la típica madre aprehensiva y cariñosa con su hija y eso le causó la primera carcajada en muchísimo tiempo. Cada noche que pasaba y terminaba una jornada despidiéndose de Vivi con una sonrisa un tanto apagada, era un round ganado. Otro día menos… otro día sin Luffy.<p>

A ojos de la princesa, Nami se estaba recuperando y quizá olvidando de una buena vez al pelinegro, idea que le proporcionó algo de esperanza y positivismo. La cruda realidad que la chica no alcanzaba a vislumbrar es que aunque su amiga ya no mencionará aquel nombre, ya no llorará a cada instante y ya no estuviera ausente; Nami aún conservaba aquel chaleco, no borraba ese número de su celular y en las pocas ocasiones en que ella no podía escoltarla a su departamento, la pelinaranja siempre tomaba la otra ruta, esa, que cambió su vida. Cruzaba ese mismo callejón y se quedaba unos minutos, esperando algo que nunca pasaba.

Precisamente un Miércoles que Vivi le comentó muy apenada le sería imposible irse juntas pues debía reportarse con su padre e informarle de los avances que había obtenido, Nami ya estaba planeando visitar otra vez, su nuevo lugar favorito.

- Discúlpame

- No te preocupes, ya me has ayudado bastante, además no creo que me pierda de camino a casa.

- Jejeje, espero que no

- Por cierto salúdame a tu padre

- ¡Claro!, solo confió en que me dé tiempo de hacer todo.

- ¿de que hablas?

- Pues veras, cuando regrese a Arabasta me gustaría poder dirigir al menos uno de los hospitales principales del país, se lo comunique al Director y a mi padre quienes estuvieron de acuerdo pero todo esos trámites llevan mucho tiempo y mas para las políticas que quiero implementar. Por lo que no solo tengo audiencia con mi padre sino que tengo que llevar unos documentos a la embajada de Japón.

- ¡Si quieres, puedo llevarlos por ti!

- ¿De veras?, está muy lejos

- ¡Nefertari Vivi! No voy a aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

- Vaya, ok, le hablare a Igaram que tú iras en mi representación y no habrá problemas

- Bien, su majestad, deme los documentos que su servidora espera cumplir satisfactoriamente su misión

- Jajajaja ¡Deja eso!

- Jejeje

A las 8:00 pm, Nami ya se encontraba de nuevo rumbo a su departamento, no existieron contratiempos y entregó en las propias manos del embajador los papeles de suma importancia. Mientras caminaba por las calles, recordaba esa pequeña frase que a Vivi le pareció insignificante pero a sus oídos tuvieron mucho impacto.

"… _cuando regrese a Arabasta"_

¿Qué sería de ella?, era consciente de lo mucho que dependía últimamente de la futura reina pero era la única persona enterada de su situación. Tendría que salir adelante con o sin Vivi. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que había ingresado a un callejón sin salida y sin alumbrado público. Sin desearlo "él" inundó su mente, agitó de un lado a otro su cabeza como si de ese modo lograra sacarlo para siempre. Estaba por girarse y retomar su camino cuando inesperadamente un gato callejero que al parecer estaba sobre alguna ventana decidió que su cabeza sería mas cómoda pues brincó hacia ella para luego volver al suelo y correr hacia quien sabe donde, toda esta acción provocaron que la enfermera diera unos pasos en dirección contraria y su vista se enfocará en una sombra que surgía de los botes de basura. Evidentemente se trataba de un hombre que solo dio un paso y cayó al suelo. Una poderosa y fuerte voz apareció en su interior.

"_¡Es Luffy, Kurohige lo ha herido otra vez, ayúdalo!_

Ya se encontraba a pocos pasos del supuesto Luffy cuando otra voz la atacó.

"_¿Acaso no lo ibas a olvidar?, él te abandonó y ahora vas como idiota a ayudarlo, bien Nami, sigue así" _

Se detuvo en seco.

"_¿Vas a renunciar a tus principios por despecho?, recuerda quien eres, no te transformes en otra persona por rencor, enorgullece a Gen-san"_

Entonces reconoció a cada una, la primera era su yo enamorada, la segunda era la iracunda y la última simplemente Nami. Sin meditarlo mas tiempo rápidamente se acercó a la persona que yacía en el suelo y lo examino detenidamente. En primera, no se trataba de Luffy, a simple vista parecía un joven de aproximadamente su edad y pese a que no se encontrara en sus mejores condiciones, la pelinaranja casi se atrevía a asegurar que debajo de esa sangre se encontraba alguien sumamente atractivo. Falto poco para que Nami se diera una buena bofetada por pensar en ese tipo de cosas en un momento crítico. Después de ver su rostro su mirada bajo hacía su cuerpo e inmediatamente dio con el problema en cuestión, brazo izquierdo fracturado, numerosas heridas de bala y la cereza en el pastel; quemaduras en ambas manos. Esto era peor que lo sucedido con su nov… su ex-novio. Necesitaba mas que simple material de curación requería cirugía. Ni tarda ni perezosa, sacó su celular para llamar a alguna ambulancia pero sorpresivamente una mano la detuvo. ¿Cómo rayos podía mover las manos si las tenia quemadas?

Se quedo sin palabras. En un instante sus orbes se toparon con los del extraño recostado en sus piernas. No paso ni un minuto mientras se sostenían la mirada pero para la joven todo desapareció, esos ojos eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes a los de Luffy.

- ¿Qu… quien eres?- Le sorprendió que pudiera articular palabras con semejante fluidez.

- Tranquilo, solo quiero ayudarte, estas muy herido, debo llamar a una ambulancia para que…

- Ni bien acabó de hablar con una fuerza que Nami no daba crédito el herido tomó su celular y lo lanzó lejos.

- Si llamas a una ambulancia sería como si me matarás, lárgate, no necesito tu ayuda

Un tanto molesta y desconcertada, dejó al chico de nuevo en el suelo dispuesta a marcharse cuando notó como su falda estaba mojada, examinándola a detalle se percató de que se trataba de sangre. Si lo dejaba a su suerte, su destino mas probable sería la muerte, dejar morir a alguien cuando pudo cambiar las cosas, eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Velozmente sacó de su bolsa lo que era de utilidad, agradecía a dios que ese día en particular al hacer el inventario del Hospital, Lola-sensei hubiera decidido regalarle todo ese material: "_Se que trabajas extramuros altruistamente, te lo regalo para cuando lo necesites". _

Con la velocidad y maestría propias de una experta, Nami canalizó al joven rápidamente, obviamente no contaba con paquetes de transfusión sanguínea pero de momento las soluciones parenterales debían bastar.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!... ¡te dije que te largarás!

- Si te dejo aquí vas a morir y nunca me lo perdonaría, ahora ¡Cállate y coopera un poco que intento salvar tu vida, malagradecido!- Sorprendido el joven solo cerró los ojos mientras la joven se encargaba de las heridas del pecho.

- ¿Eres doctora?

- Enfermera, ¿eres alérgico a algo?

- Nada – Mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia, seguía interrogándolo

- ¿Tienes familia o amigos a quien llamar?

- Ya los he llamado

- Tendremos que pedir una ambulancia

- No… no será necesario

En un Hospital con el equipo adecuado y ayudada de personal calificado atender un paciente con tales heridas les llevaría un buen rato. Sola, disponiendo solamente de gasas, soluciones, material de desinfección, suturas y algunos pocos medicamentos, la pelinaranja sudaba la gota gorda por tratar de, al menos, mantenerlo vivo mientras llegarán sus supuestos amigos.

Estaba por recambiar el suero cuando sintió una punta de acero tocando su nuca, intento girarse cuando una voz autoritaria y sumamente enojada le erizo la piel.

- ¡Mueve un solo dedo y mueres! – Sin poder controlarse empezó a temblar, alzó las manos enguantadas cubiertas de sangre por mero instinto.

- Tienes valor he de reconocerlo, herir a nuestro jefe y quedarte aun cuando llegamos.

- No… yo…

- ¡Silencio! Tú hablas cuando yo lo digo

Esa horrible sensación en su nuca la estaba volviendo loca, podía sentir la firmeza con que el sujeto sostenía la pistola, no había duda en su interior, seguramente la habría usado ya con anterioridad y lo haría de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los sonidos, claramente varias personas trasladaban a su paciente al que supuso sería un sitio más adecuado, entonces escuchó las palabras mas bellas que en esa noche le podían regalar.

- Je… jean, déjala, solo curó mis heridas… pe…

El oído y corazón de Nami le restaron importancia a la otra parte de la oración, lo importante había sido dicho ya.

- Entendido jefe, ya oíste te vienes con nosotros

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No…

- Será por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides

- Es que… - Cuando tenía 12 años, gozaba de una rapidez envidiable, esperaba el tiempo no le hubiera mermado demasiado pero así fue. Ni bien alcanzó a correr, el tal Jean la atrapó fácilmente y usando una sustancia que en los pocos minutos que le quedaban de conciencia la enfermera dedujo se trataría de cloroformo, la durmió fácilmente. Al final, sin que el propio Jean Beart se percatará de este hecho la joven habló dormida.

- Lu… Luffy

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, yo creo que muchos ya saben quien es el joven malherido de la calle pero como no quiero arruinar la sorpresa… ¿todavía será sorpresa? Lo dudo, de todos modos no diré quien es.<strong>

**Luffy ASL: Te diré algo, como tu review fue el primero que leí dije: "¡no me odian!" y me animó bastante saber que te haya gustado, la verdad estaba un poco reticente ante el capi anterior la tristeza de Nami hasta a mi me pareció mucha pero quería plasmar la profundidad en su relación y no solo mostrar a Nami triste en dos líneas y a la otra ya haberlo superado. Gracias por leer y espero sigas leyendo el fic.**

**Criistal:¡ Muerte a Hancock!, no, no perdón esto es contagioso jejeje. Tienes toda la razón esa tristeza vuelve emocionante lo que sigue. Te agradezco tu review y espero te haya gustado el capi y ver un poco del sufrimiento de Luffy.**

**Tiare: ¡No, que no te decepcione Luffy! Si abandono a Nami y … la hizo llorar ahhhh ¡Luffy maldición! ¿Qué te pasa? Ah no, este… como te habras dado cuenta en este capi Hancock no fue del todo sincera con Nami pero bueno, te prometo que explicaré la razón por la que Luffy prohibió el contacto de Nami con sus nakamas pero seguramente ya lo sospechas. Gracias por prometer que no dejarás este fic mi kokoro llora de felicidad… es verdad. Gracias por comentar.**

**one piece fan: ¿Un yunque? ¿de kairoseki? ¿cubierto de cuchillos y… perdón, perdón me emocione, pues como podrás ver en este capi se vio una probadita de lo que esta pasando Luffy tampoco es fácil para él, te lo aseguro. Ojala las neuronas de Luffy hagan sinapsis pronto. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

**L y N: Mi narizita huele a nuevo lector! Fiesta! Si, asi soy yo. Agradezco de corazón a tu instinto, gracias muchas gracias. Al leer tu review dije: ¡Cierto tal vez debí poner que era AU mmmm ya ni modo!. Me alegra que te haya gustado espero lo sigas leyendo. Gracias por comentar.**

**D: Ah creo que je provocado varios paros cardiacos… incluida yo jejeje. Si, yo también golpearía a Hancock y le daría un zape a Luffy, créeme es lo que la mayoría de los mugiwara quieren hacer. Me tranquiliza saber que no hago spoiler ufff estoy en paz contigo Oda-sama. Agradezco tu review.**

**Roronoalau: ¡Te entiendo! ¡te entiendo! Lo mismo me pasa con Luffy ¡solo tolero que lo junten con Nami y con nadie mas!. Yo hacía lo mismo cuando salió Margaret odiaba tanta cercanía pero cuando Luffy recuerda a Nami mientras huía de ser atacado dije: ¡Oh Yeah LuNa Forever!. Espero te haya gustado el capi e intentaré actualizar rápido. Gracias por seguir el fic y comentar.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola! Agradezco de corazón sus review, mi kokoro llora de felicidad… ya estarán cansados de escucharlo pero yo no de decirlo. ¡GRACIAS!. Espero les guste el capi.**

**Capitulo 14: Parecido pero diferente**

"_No sigas"_

"_Odio verte de ese modo"_

"_No tolero verte llorar"_

"_Por favor, para Nami"_

_El silencio lo rodeaba, solo oscuridad se encontraba a su alrededor, de repente podía escuchar como una dulce voz pronunciaba su nombre tiernamente, corría sin parar hacia donde se originaba el sonido, al encontrarse cerca de Nami quien permanecía dándole la espalda, alegre le tocaba un hombro, inmediatamente la chica se daba vuelta y las tinieblas desaparecían, ya no se encontraba en la nada, sino en Cabos Gemelos y Nami no paraba de llorar mientras lo miraba tristemente._

Despertó sobresaltado, aborrecía ese sueño pero últimamente se presentaba a menudo, tomó un poco de agua y permaneció inmóvil contemplando la luna dese la ventana de su habitación, sin saberlo, a esa misma hora, el cuerpo inconsciente de Nami era transportado a un Sedan.

* * *

><p>Suspiró. Debía hacer algo con esa manía suya de socorrer a cuanto herido encontrará en las calles; el primero le rompió el corazón, el segundo la secuestró. Durante 4 días y 4 noches permaneció cautiva en una habitación lujosa y hermosa, en ese tiempo conoció a Bepo, Penguin y Shachi quienes no le explicaron muy bien la razón de su presencia en ese lugar, se limitaban a contestar: "el jefe no confía en desconocidos", pese a todo tuvieron la decencia de proporcionarle comida y un cambio de ropa limpio; una camisa y pans algo grandes para su talla. De hecho le permitieron establecer contacto con Vivi, siempre y cuando no revelará su ubicación, la pelinaranja no deseaba angustiar a su amiga por lo que mintió diciéndole, le surgió una emergencia familiar y debía acompañar a su madre algunos días.<p>

Por otro lado sus captores parecían amables; el único que le infundía temor era a quien todos llamaban; Jean Beart, un hombre de mas de dos metros de alto y peinado de mohicana, siempre le dirigía la palabra fría y amenazadoramente, no obstante fue el único en brindarle información útil.

- No te iras de aquí hasta que nuestro jefe despierte.

Al oír esas palabras Nami hizo un rápido cálculo; a juzgar por las heridas y las quemaduras, ese tipo ameritaba entrar en terapia intensiva y como mínimo para recobrar la conciencia le tomaría semanas. No podía esperar tanto, debería al menos probar en escapar. Desafortunadamente de las tres ocasiones en que trató de hacerlo siempre sucedía lo mismo: la capturaban. Nunca utilizaron la violencia, tanto Bepo como sus nakamas, simplemente la veían, negaban con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y la tomaban de la muñeca para regresarla de nuevo a su "celda".

Y ahora en la mañana del quinto día, Bepo le anunció felizmente que su jefe ya se encontraba estable. El hombre parecido a un oso, brincó y bailó de alegría, iniciando una danza un tanto cómica con Nami como pareja quien también se mostraba contenta pues eso significaba que pronto podría ser libre, sin embargo antes de formular cualquier pregunta, su acompañante le explicó sonriente.

- ¡Por cierto, el jefe quiere hablar contigo! ¡Yuju!

- ¿Conmigo? ¿por que?

- ¡No lo sé, pero te quiere ver ahora!

Graciosamente mientras bailaban, Bepo la llevó hacia la puerta donde Jean los observaba, la chica fue consciente de su presencia hasta que era conducida bruscamente a otra habitación mucho mas espaciosa. Sin el mas mínimo tacto "el tipo" la sentó en una silla cercana a la amplia y cómoda cama donde se encontraba sentado, solo con un suero, vendas en ambas manos y visiblemente recuperado; el extraño de la calle, quien le regresaba una mirada seria. De no ser por esos pequeños detalles, Nami nunca hubiera adivinado que días antes ese joven estaba al borde de la muerte, su mirada era tan penetrante que la pelinaranja optó por mejor contemplar el decorado de la estancia. Su inspección fue detenida bruscamente cuando sintió, de nuevo, el frío acero de una pistola en su frente, sus ojos sorprendidos y temerosos notaron que no se trataba de Beart quien sostenía el arma sino Bepo.

- ¿Qué…

- Lo siento muñeca, los negocios son negocios. – Sus lágrimas se presentaron espléndidamente, se sorprendió así misma despidiéndose de su familia, de Vivi y... de Luffy.

- Tranquila, no te mataremos… aun no, necesito que me contestes unas preguntas y ya veré que hago contigo pero antes debes abrir los ojos.

El horror y el miedo de ya darse por muerta fueron tales que nunca notó cuando sus orbes se cerraron, lentamente sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Di.. disculpa?

- Mas vale que no mientas nena o quieres que te recuerde tu situación- Mientras pronunciaba esas inquietantes palabras, "bear", como Nami en un pensamiento ridículo llegó a rebautizar a su carcelero, sostuvo la pistola mas firmemente esta vez apuntando a su pecho.

- Es… que no entiendo la pregunta.

- Entonces, ¿Quién es tu jefe? – Esta vez la voz del "herido" sonó más autoritaria.

- ¿Mi jefe?

- Si, ¿Para quién trabajas?

- ¿Para quién trabajo? – Probablemente después de esta noche adquiriría el sobrenombre de "loro",no podía mas que repetir a su interlocutor.

- Nos esta tomando por idiotas, jefe

- ¡No, no, no! Trabajo en el Hospital "Flor de Cerezo", mi jefe… bueno mi jefa se llama Lola aunque ella es mi jefa directa puesto que quien firma los cheques…

- Un momento ¿no eres de la marina?

- ¿Marina? Soy enfermera pero no naval.

- Seguro se estará haciendo la tonta, ¡a lo mejor y es parte de los nakamas del traidor! ¡seguramente es aliada de Teach!

- ¿Teach? ¿Quién es ese?

- Jajajaja no tienes idea de lo que hablamos, ¿verdad pequeña?

Ciertamente que alguien aparentemente de su misma edad la calificara como "pequeña" le disgusto un poco, pero experimentó un enorme alivio al verlo reír, al parecer se libró de sus problemas.

- Bepo, déjanos solos unos momentos.

- Pero…

- Es inofensiva, no te preocupes

- ¿Seguro? , podría estar mintiendo

- No miente, lo veo en sus ojos

- De acuerdo

Ya solos, el joven intento sentarse en el borde de la cama, acostumbrada a auxiliar a sus pacientes en este tipo de situaciones, Nami, sin pensarlo, lo ayudó.

- Estoy bien, lamento todo esto pero debía estar seguro.

- ¿De que?

- Que no eras una enemiga o espía, en este trabajo abundan.

- Vaya

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Pues yo…

- Te recomiendo seas sincera, el hecho de no tenerte apuntando con un revolver no significa del todo que me fió de ti.

- ¡Nami! – Estuvo a segundos de repetir la historia y volver a proporcionar un nombre falso pero al parecer este tipo era totalmente opuesto a Luffy pese a que sus miradas tenían cierta semejanza.

- Nami… Nami, me suena familiar ¿nos conocemos de antes?

- No lo creo

- Mmmmm ¿segura que no eres de la mafia?

- ¡Claro que sí!... ¿eres mafioso?

- Creí que era evidente, después de todo viste los tatuajes en mi cuerpo.

- ¿Tatuajes?

- ¡¿No los viste mientras me atendías?!

- Pues…. – Con la oscuridad de la noche y preocupada por salvaguardar la vida de un extraño, en su momento, Nami solo percibió líneas y formas en el pecho y brazos sangrantes del pelinegro pero no les prestó demasiada atención.

- ¡Maldición, la he cagado!

Mientras el chico masajeaba su frente en señal de frustración, la enfermera dirigió su vista automáticamente a la chimenea donde colgaba una especie de placa, en el centro había una calavera estilo pirata y como fondo la letra "D" en mayúsculas, Nami recordó la misma placa en el Sunny y las piezas se unieron sin problemas.

- ¡Eres un "D"! – Velozmente como si le hubieran anunciado algo terrible el hombre levantó la vista.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lu... Luffy me contó una vez que… - Todavía le costaba pronunciar ese nombre sin un sentimiento de tristeza.

- ¿Conoces a Monkey D. Luffy?

- Si, nosotros éramos… amigos

- Espera, ya te recuerdo eres la novia de mugiwara-ya

- Ex – novia – Corrigió con pesar.

- ¿Tu lo…

- Él me dejo a mi

- Perdona, no quise ser indiscreto

- Esta bien, no hay problema

- Bueno, todo aclarado, me gustaría pagarte lo que hiciste por mi

- ¿Eh?

- Me salvaste la vida, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es pagarte.

- Pero…

- Pídeme lo que quieras, ¿dinero? ¿joyas?

- ¡Dinero! ¡¿Cuánto?! ¡no, no!, perdón, en verdad no es necesario ahmm

- Law, Trafalgar Law, creo que no me había presentado.

- ¿Law?, me suena conocido tu nombre

- Tal vez te refieras a mi pequeña farmacia

- ¡Claro! ¡Trafalgar Law, dueño de farmacéuticas "Shambles"!

Hasta ese preciso instante, Nami cayó en la cuenta de que quizá no le convenía saber mas sobre ese joven, en solo unos minutos descubrió que el famoso presidente de la mundialmente conocida farmacéutica era yakuza, seguramente a Trafalgar tampoco le convendría que una simple enfermera estuviera al tanto de este hecho.

Pocas veces Trafalgar Law cambiaba su semblante de seriedad, pero la reacción de Nami le pareció muy graciosa. Primeramente el asombro lleno sus facies al darse cuenta de un dato, que para ella sería muy impactante, después la expectación de encontrarse frente a alguien famoso y posteriormente permaneció pensativa unos instantes como si hablará consigo misma. Law los contó, fueron dos minutos exactos en los que su salvadora no pronunció palabra alguna, al final el nerviosismo estuvo presente y con suma torpeza logro articular una frase.

- Law-san… ¿esta bien que yo lo sepa?

- ¿De que hablas? – La diversión ya se anunciaba en su cara

- Pues… que usted es un mafioso… ¡por supuesto no pienso decirle a nadie… su secreto está seguro conmigo! ¡ad… además, con que pueda salir con vida, yo…

- Jajajajaja, no te preocupes, sé que no le dirás a nadie. – No le pareció muy amable que él se burlará de algo que a ella le causaba tanta mortificación pero se limitó a sonreír tímidamente

- Entonces ¿Qué deseas?, y no te angusties, independientemente de lo que pidas, saldrás sana y salva de aquí.

- Gracias, pero realmente no quiero nada.

- Algo necesitaras.

- Bueno… pues si insiste, me gustarían solo dos cosas.

- ¿Cuál es son?

- Primero…

Aquel 31 de Diciembre, cuando Monkey D. Luffy presentó públicamente a su novia, Trafalgar como muchos otros pensaron que esa mujer era una oportunista, esa mañana cuando Nami le expresó las dos únicas peticiones que solicitaba a cambio de haberle salvado la vida, entendió por que "sombrero de paja" la había elegido, lo que no alcanzaba a comprender es por que la había dejado.

* * *

><p>Estaba enojada, lo sabía, esa expresión la delataba. No la culpaba, estaba en todo su derecho, pero la historia era algo… extraña de contar y de momento no estaba de humor para relatarla. De modo que tuvo que hacer uso de la única arma que tenia contra Vivi enojada; hablar apenada y tristemente, poniendo ojos grandes de cachorro.<p>

- Vivi- Su amiga se limitó a responderle, colocándole la palma de su mano en la cara.

- No seas asi Vivi

- Bien, bien. No voy a preguntar donde estuviste realmente estos seis días ni por que ahora mismo Trafalgar Law esta hablando con Lola-sensei y Dalton-sama intercediendo por ti respecto a tu ausencia en el Hospital.

- Gracias

- Solo voy a hacerte una pregunta y espero respondas con sinceridad, al menos merezco eso. ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, estoy bien – Un gran peso era quitado de los hombros de la futura heredera de Arabasta y con un gran suspiro le sonrió a su amiga.

- Me tenías angustiada.

- Lo siento y agradezco tu preocupación

- Vámonos, los pacientes no van a cuidarse solos.

- Cierto

Law le había dado su palabra de que cumpliría con sus dos solicitudes, pero cuando pasó una semana y no tuvo noticias del mafioso- cirujano- farmacéutico, concluyó en que no volvería a ver a ese hombre a no ser en la televisión o el periódico. Sin más remedio tendría que lidiar con el castigo impuesto por Lola-sensei; la correspondiente disminución de su salario y guardias consecutivas por un mes.

No obstante; esa mañana, tanto Vivi, Dalton y Lola tuvieron un _déjà vu_. Por segunda vez, una lujosa limosina volvía a estacionarse en la entrada del hospital, por segunda vez una figura pública sumamente afamado los visitaba, por segunda vez los gritos de admiración no se hicieron esperar, por segunda vez la celebridad decía ser amigo de Nami pero a diferencia de la última ocasión cuando este deseó hablar con la enfermera, ella acepto gustosa.

El cielo estaba despejado, la temperatura era cálida y los arboles bailaban con el viento lentamente, un día hermoso. Nami y Law caminaban lentamente bajo la sombra de los cerezos, a ojos de alguien ajeno a su situación parecerían una pareja.

- Disculpa, no he preguntado ¿Cómo estás? - La cara desconcertada del pelinegro hizo dudar a la joven.

- Me refiero a tus heridas

- ¿Nunca te lo comentó mugiwara-ya?

- ¿Sobre que?

- Los "D" tenemos habilidades un tanto diferentes a todas las personas en general, una de ellas es nuestra rápida capacidad de recuperación; heridas que a muchos otros les costarían meses en recuperarse, nuestro organismo lo logra en semanas a veces en días.

- ¿En serio?... me alegra escucharlo - La naturaleza parecía amar a la enfermera, al decir estas palabras una bella y sincera sonrisa apareció, al momento que las ramas del árbol debajo de donde se encontraban le abrían una brecha para que el sol iluminara su rostro delicadamente y el viento colaboró ondulando su cabello.

- … - No sabía la razón pero no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de Nami y sin ser dueño de sus actos, le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Ya has comido?

- No

- Ya empezó mi hora de almuerzo, podemos comer juntos.

- No te preocupes, además aun tengo asuntos que atender y …

- ¡Si es por los negocios no se preocupe jefecito! ¡ya todo está arreglado!

A Nami casi le da un paro cardíaco, cuando de la nada, mas bien dicho de detrás de un árbol, salió Bepo. Mientras Law se mantuvo sereno como si ya supiera de la presencia del "oso".

- Hola nena ¿Cómo estás?

- Este… bien… ¿podrías llamarme por mi nombre?

- Claro, nena

- Mmmm

- ¿Qué significa que ya todo esta arreglado?

- Para hoy solo debíamos trasladar los "paquetes" y mandar los informes a la oficina central. Los demás chicos y yo podemos hacernos cargo a la perfección de eso. Usted descanse.

- Bepo, pero…

- ¡Descanse, jefecito! ¡lo veo en la tarde! – Trafalgar solo vio como su nakama corría a la velocidad de la luz al tiempo que se despedía felizmente.

- Idiota

- Si no quieres, no hay problema…

- Esta bien, tengo apetito

- ¿Te parece bien si comemos aquí?

- ¿Aquí?

- ¡Si, el día es perfecto para un picnic!

- De acuerdo

- ¡Bien, espera, yo traigo todo!

A los pocos minutos, ambos habían montado todo lo necesario, debido a que el Hospital le proporcionaba comida a sus trabajadores, Nami obtuvo suficiente para los dos, máxime cuando mencionó para quien era la otra ración, no se escatimo en gastos para darle lo mas delicioso. En principio el "D" solo se dedicó a llenarse el estomago y respondía con monosílabos a la conversación que la pelinaranja intentaba entablar, Law no se dio cuenta en que momento su interés se concentraba en que estaba diciendo Nami.

Ese día se despidieron solo con un apretón de manos. Trafalgar le prometió que ese mismo sábado cumpliría la otra parte del trato

* * *

><p>La Clínica-hospital "Romance Dawn" procuraba brindar servicios médicos de calidad pero el gobierno no ayudaba mucho a hacer posible esta misión al no proporcionar el dinero suficiente, por dicho motivo ni siquiera contaban con suficientes médicos y enfermeras para desempeñar sus labores, por tanto dependían mucho del apoyo de voluntarios, Nami llegó ahí hacia un año y siempre se frustraba con lo poco que poseían para ayudar a los demás, diariamente acudía con un sentimiento de impotencia, pero no ese Sábado. Cuando vio a Law por los corredores sabría que al menos tendrían para sobrevivir unas semanas.<p>

- ¡Hola!

- Hola, los chicos ya están descargando todo.

- ¿Descargando? ¿Cuánto trajiste?

- No lo se con exactitud pero son dos trailers

- ¡¿Trailers?! – Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la parte trasera donde varias personas ya estaban trasladando varias cajas voluminosas.

- ¡Esto es mas de lo que te pedí!

- Lo se pero lo van a necesitar

Inesperadamente sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, Nami estaba perpleja y Law se dedicó a observarla mas detenidamente, con esa oportunidad se percató de que sus rasgos eran muy finos; ojos grandes y expresivos con un color particular, nariz pequeña y respingada y labios carnosos. Se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que una chica pequeña de cabello verde se interpuso entre ambos.

- ¡Por dios, ¿qué es todo esto?!

- ¡Keimi! … son medicamentos y material

- ¿de dónde salieron?

- Yo los he donado – Su voz sonó irritada sin saber él mismo por que.

- ¡Por dios!

El pelinegro se presentó con los directivos y dijo una verdad a medias, todos quedaron maravillados y le prometieron una celebración a su nombre lo cual le traía sin cuidado a Law quien no podía apartar la vista de Nami. Esa tarde también se despidieron con un simple apretón de manos, pero la emoción de ver a todos contentos y alegres provocaron que la chica abrazara al mafioso y le diera las gracias. El ojinegro se quedó estático unos segundos y al querer corresponder el gesto la joven lo deshizo. Lo último que vio fue como se despedía con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>¿Qué rayos le pasaba?, comúnmente terminaba esos informes en diez minutos, ahora no podía escribir ni dos líneas sin que ella se hiciera presente en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué no lograba expulsarla de su mente? Ya había saldado su cuenta, estaban a mano. ¿Estaría preocupado por que en verdad su secreto peligraba en boca de Nami? No, eso no era, su intuición le decía que la chica era sincera. ¿Entonces que?. Su frustración aumentó cuando oyó el timbre de la mansión por tercera vez. ¿Nadie pensaba abrir? Rápidamente Penguin apareció en la entrada de su oficina.<p>

- ¡Jefe, tocan la puerta!

- Lo se, ¿Dónde están las sirvientas?

- ¡Abra usted jefe!

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué diablos… que hicieron?

- ¡Nada, nada jefecito pero a veces el líder debe abrir su puerta!

- Rayos - Su antipatía desapareció al instante en que contemplo quien era la persona de la entrada.

- Nami

- Hola, perdona se me hizo algo tarde.

- ¿Tarde?

- Si, la invitación decía 4:00 pm pero tu mansión esta algo retirada de mi departamento y …

- ¿Qué invitación?

- Esta – Era una bella carta donde en resumidas cuentas, se suponía que el mismo invitaba a la joven a una comida en su casa. Inmediatamente después de leerla, sus ojos se toparon con sus nakamas quienes solo atinaron a esconderse estúpidamente en las cortinas de los ventanales.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya

- No, espera, justo íbamos a comer, pasa

- ¿seguro?

- Claro, adelante.

No sabía que lo tenia mas enojado que sus amigos hubieran concertado ese encuentro sin su consentimiento, que evidentemente deseaban emparejarlo con Nami o que si su idea era esa, por lo menos tuvieran la sutileza de dejarlos solos y no estar compartiendo mesa como lo hacían justamente ahora.

- ¡Ey nena, entonces eres enfermera!

- Eh… si

- Debes tener conocimientos en medicina

- Si

- ¡Igual que nuestro jefe!

- ¡Ey, Nam-chan! ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – Fue penguin quien intervino esta vez, logrando sacarle una ligera sonrisa, al parecer ya habían bautizado a Nami.

- Naranja

- ¡Igual que nuestro jefe! – Y al parecer también hasta sus gustos habían cambiado.

- ¡Nam-chan! ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 22

- ¡Casi igual que nuestro jefe! ¡él tiene 24! – Esta vez Shachi brindó información no solicitada.

- ¡Nena, ¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres?!

- Pues, a veces leo …

- ¡Igual que el jefe!

- Estudio medicina…

- ¡Igual que el jefe!

- Y me trasvisto de mujer por que en realidad soy un hombre

- ¡Igual que el … ¿Qué…

- Jajajajaja- Todos los presentes, incluido Bepo y Law rieron ante la pequeña broma de la chica. Concluida la comida, por fin, sus nakamas les dieron un tiempo a solas que en definitiva no iba a desaprovechar. Decidieron pasear por el jardín.

- Siento lo de antes

- Descuida, fue divertido, al parecer quieren que me haga tu novia.

- Eso parece, espero no te haya incomodado.

- No, hacía mucho que no me distraía. Esta bien

- Entonces… ¿no te molesta?

- ¿Qué intenten emparejarnos? No, son lindos a su modo.

- Y ¿te …

- ¿Si?

- No, nada… espera, tienes una basura.

- ¿Dónde?

- Aquí

- … - Detuvieron su andar y mientras Law acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la pelinaranja, por segunda vez esta se perdió en sus ojos y se percato de lo atractivo que era por dentro y por fuera.

- Listo

- Gracias

De nueva cuenta se despidieron pero esta vez, el apretón de manos fue mas cálido y Law no dijo "adiós" sino "hasta pronto". Se quedo pensativo un rato frente a su escritorio, ¿Qué había hecho?, por supuesto no existía ninguna basura ni nada por el estilo solo un deseo irrefrenable por tocar su piel y todavía no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

_Y ¿Te molestaría que yo piense igual?_

* * *

><p>La orden había sido, no acercarse mas a Nami, para no involucrarla más en el mundo de la mafia pero eso solo aplicaba a su parte como yakuza no a su parte como doctor. Por lo que siempre procuraba que Dalton le mantuviera informado sobre su querida nakama, por ese medio se enteró de ambas visitas: la de Hancock y la de Law mas recientemente.<p>

Cuando externó a todos, incluidos Sabo y Ace, sobre lo ocurrido con "Hebihime", nadie dijo nada, solo permanecieron callados e impotentes; algunos se disculparon mentalmente con Nami, otros prometieron que independientemente de lo que hiciera Luffy, esto no se iba a quedar así; el resto aumentó su desagrado por la "amazona".

Pero cuando notificó sobre Law, las reacciones fueron sumamente diferentes. Robin sonreía maliciosamente, Ace rogaba por que esto no se convirtiera en una guerra entre "D", Sabo y Zoro se sorprendieron bastante incluso llegaron a pensar lo mismo: " ¿Qué tipo de hombres atrae esta mujer?". Usopp y él mismo se preocuparon por Luffy; ¿Cómo lo tomaría?. Brook solo río y Franky, conocedor de este tipo de situaciones, sabía que esto apenas empezaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh si chicos esto inicia! Antes de contestar sus review, pido disculpas por el capi anterior tuve faltas de ortografía y puse mal la línea divisoria de escenas, perdonen.<strong>

**Guest:¿ ¡Eres nuevo lector!? Digo, para hacer mi baile de la felicidad … je, Dios creo que la mayoría esta odiando a Luffy, no lo odien es un buen chico pese a todo y si te quedaste y tranquila con este capi… te relajaras con los que vienen jejeje. Gracias por tu review y por leer este fic.**

**Sakurita- 1491: ¡Si, CELOS! Jum jum perdón, ¡suerte con el proyecto de fin! Son bastante complicados y llevan su tiempo, ¡animo!. Si jejeje Law entra en escena. ¿Trajeron su bota para la baba? Yo tengo el mio tamaño grande, jejeje. Gracias por comentar.**

**Luffy ASL: Si, lo sabía, la "sorpresa" bastantes la dedujeron correctamente, como sea ¡Es Law! Jejeje. ¡Si, sufre Hancock! Aunque esto no es todo lo que va a sufrir jijijij. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar.**

**Roronoalau: ¡ZoRo y LuNa! Forever, claro! Brindo por eso… si tuviera con que brindar. Pues aquí esta la sorpresa: ¡Law!. Robin ya se lo dijo, falta que Luffy lo vea jejejeje. Arigato por tu comentario.**

**Hinaru: ¡Nuevo lector! Bailó feliz y estúpidamente! Actualize lo mas rápido que pude, espero te guste el capi y gracias por el review.**

**Tiare: ¡Claro, nadie mejor que él para causar celos! Ah no, que diga para ayudar a Nami jejeje, si, eso. Lloro de felicidad de aber que te gusta mas el fic. Muchas gracias por el comentario.**

**Criistal: ¡Me haces ruborizar! Gracias por decir cositas tan lindas del fic, eso me anima mucho, oh si muerte a Hancock! Espera pero debe sufrir!. Si, Law entra en escena, nuestro sensual cirujano dará pelea oh si. Te agradezco de corazón tu comentario.**

**One Piece fan: Lo siento no pude actualizar tan rápido, perdón. Sobre tu pregunta, disculpa si la respondo sería un terrible spoiler, solo te podré decir que por supuesto habrá Sabo y Koala, de hecho ella tiene un papel importante.**

**D: Gracias a ti por leer. Todos aplaudimos el comportamiento de Luffy y si te gusto eso, de seguro…. Perdona sería un spoiler por favor sigue leyendo el fic. A veces yo quisiera la suerte de Nami, por dios se encuentra a puro hombre atractivo en las calles!. Arigato por el comentario.**

**Nanami: mmmmmm ya veremos nanami ya veremos. ¡Celos maquiavélicos! Santo dios, les juró que Luffy es un buen chico… aunque por supuesto que habrá celos, jojojo. Por cierto ¡Bienvenida!. Gracias por comentar.**

**L y N: ¡Dios como me hizo ruborizar tu comentario! Gracias, de veras. Perdona no deseo causar males en mis lectores pero es que … asi salió la historia. Espero te guste este capi y muchas gracias por tu bello comentario.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, no me maten tarde más de lo esperado pero espero les guste el cap. Una cosa más debido a que el numero de reviews ha superado mis expectativas he decidido responderles a cada uno personalmente con un PM, con excepción de aquellos que no tengan una cuenta a ustedes amigos les responderé aquí. **

**Capitulo 15: Declaración de guerra**

Su amor por la medicina nació mucho antes de que la primera célula cancerosa se formara en los pulmones de su hermana. Las funciones del cuerpo humano, las enfermedades y tratamientos médicos, le interesaban enormemente; sus padres lo apoyaban y Lami, su querida hermana, seguidamente lo alababa. Los primeros diez años de su vida fueron los mas felices, después de la inevitable muerte de Lami, los momentos alegres empezaron a escasear. A los 12 años, su padre le reveló la carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros al desvelarle su nombre completo. No obstante, su familia era amorosa y protectora, le dieron a elegir, si no deseaba seguir con los "otros negocios familiares" le comprenderían, pero inclusive a esa edad entendía las ventajas que le representaba si se desempeñaba bien dentro del mundo "yakuza". Su infancia quedó corrompida desde ese momento pues de ahí en adelante fue testigo de los horrores de la naturaleza humana y lo que puede hacer esta por ambición, posterior al atentado exitoso contra sus padres, Law con 15 años cumplidos empezó a abrirse paso en el difícil camino de la mafia.

La naturaleza del trabajo que había elegido provocaron que el adolescente dejará atrás cosas como: la inocencia, diversión y por supuesto el amor. Las experiencias vividas, las traiciones sufridas y las perdidas familiares ocasionaron se forjara una personalidad; seria, fría y calculadora. Contrario a todo pronóstico una persona con estas características logró encontrar individuos a quienes pudo nombrar "nakamas".

En la actualidad, Trafalgar Law ostentaba un titulo en medicina y otro como cirujano, para la mayoría de las personas era conocido por su línea de farmacias y unos cuantos centros de investigación en medicina; para los yakuza era el "Doctor Muerte"; líder de la segunda división de los "D". Logró ostentar dicho cargo, en mayor medida, gracias a la inexistencia de duda en sus acciones. Todos y cada uno de sus movimientos eran realizados con suma seguridad. La incertidumbre no se había hecho presente en años en su mente… hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

><p>Pronto la batería de su celular se agotaría sino se decidía a apagarlo de una buena vez pero siempre que se lo proponía, su mano desobedientemente volvía a tomar el aparato y regresaba a contemplar aquella imagen. <em>"Se ven como una linda pareja"<em>, le había comentado Bepo al momento de realizar la foto y aunque le aseguró a Nami que él personalmente borraría la imagen, dos semanas después seguía en la galería de su I-phone.

Detuvo el peso de su cabeza, con una mano en la frente, últimamente no se sentía como el mismo. Estaba frustrado, confundido y también feliz… eso no tenía lógica alguna. Recapacitó un momento. ¿Desde cuando comenzó con aquellos síntomas? ¿Era por Nami?.

Posterior a la cena en su mansión y pese a estar deseoso de verla nuevamente, no tenia planeado invitarla y mucho menos contactarla por teléfono, de hecho no contaba ni con su número. Existían dos fuerzas contradictorias en su interior; una anhelante por conocer mas a Nami Shiokaze, la otra le obligaba a dirigir su atención a lo verdaderamente importante: los intereses de los "D".

Curiosamente sin ser muy consciente de aquello, ambas fuerzas forjaron una tregua y de la nada a Law le pareció que sería buena idea no solo proporcionar suministros al Hospital "Romance Dawn" sino en volverlo parte de su red de salud, con todo y que el gobierno se hacia cargo del instituto. Claro, era un buen plan, ocultaría las apariencias, pues ya varios medios de comunicación sospechaban estaba envuelto en los pasos yakuza, podría obtener información y contactos para futuros proyectos y ayudaría a los menos afortunados en cuanto al tratamiento de sus enfermedades, por supuesto debía implementar muchos cambios y el hecho de que él mismo propusiera a Nami como su enlace personal entre los directivos no significaba nada.

De ese modo tenía la oportunidad de ver a la enfermera dos veces a la semana, cada día se repetía la misma historia; iniciaban conversando sobre los cambios mas benéficos para el Hospital y terminaban por cambiar a temas que nada tenían que ver con el inicial y se inclinaban mas por; anécdotas de la familia, diversiones, pasatiempos u opiniones sobre "X" o "Y" circunstancia. Siendo así, la dos horas que se suponía estaban destinadas a realizar proyectos se convertían en cuatro o cinco donde ambos disfrutaban de la compañía mutua. La cercanía llegó al grado de que Nami le presentó a Vivi con quien también simpatizo pero obviamente no de la misma manera.

En cierta ocasión, no pudo detener a sus impetuosos nakamas impacientes por saber como avanzaba su supuesta "relación" con la joven y aunque en principio la idea de tener a sus amigos en los pocos momentos que tenía para compartir con su "socia" se le antojó muy mala, la rechazó cuando observó como Nami se relacionaba alegremente con todos incluido Jean Beart. Fue ese día, mientras meditaban que zona del Hospital reconstruir primero, observando el mapa del lugar, cuando Bepo sin previo aviso les tomo una foto. Hubieron aullidos, chiflidos y palabras con la intención de ser alentadoras, cuando su nakama mencionó lo bien que se veían juntos. Él se limitó a callarlos y cuando observó la cara ligeramente consternada de Nami fue cuando le prometió eliminar esa imagen.

Esa misma noche tomó el celular de Bepo y la borró de su galería, claro no sin antes enviarla a su propio celular. Una vez solo, la miró detenidamente y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez la frase del oso fue un poco acertada. Ambos aparecían sentados en el sillón de la dirección, muy cerca uno del otro, dado que Law tenía su brazo apoyado en el respaldo del mueble, las ilusiones ópticas hacían ver que estaba abrazando a su acompañante quien se mostraba muy cómoda ante tanta cercanía. Si, efectivamente, simulaban una pareja.

Si no mal recordaba sus síntomas se agravaron aquel anochecer. ¿Entonces todo esto era por Nami?. Una voz eufórica e impulsiva que no se hacía presente desde su infancia le respondió a gritos: _"¡Claro idiota, por quien mas sino por ella!"_

Por milésima vez, examinó la fotografía pero concentrándose exclusivamente en la mujer de cabello naranja. ¿Le gustaba? Si y mucho. ¿Solo por el físico? No, obviamente era bella pero no se consideraba así mismo como uno de esos tipos. ¿Le interesaba Nami? Claro. ¿Qué le atraía de esa chica? Todo, su personalidad, su dedicación, su amabilidad pero por encima de esos detalles, no podía olvidar aquella sonrisa que le regaló cuando paseaban bajo los cerezos, hasta ahora no se había repetido que la joven proyectará una expresión similar. ¿Entonces amaba a Nami? Sería muy prematuro aseverarlo pero de lo que estaba 100% seguro ahora, era que deseaba mas que la simple amistad de su salvadora y que pese a tener un deseo tan egoísta, jamás en ningún momento le ocasionaría sufrimiento o dolor intencionados a Nami Shiokaze.

Alzó la vista, se paró de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y miró hacia el exterior. Inevitablemente una sonrisa se hizo dueña de su cara y de no haber estado solo, quienes lo conocían habrían asegurado que Law se veía feliz. Su mente despejada y concentrada de nueva cuenta en un objetivo le hizo ver que si iba a seguir ese camino, antes tendría que hacer una visita que seguramente no resultaría nada agradable.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿No te habías dado cuenta?"<em>

_No, por supuesto que no. Cuando el amor te ha dejado heridas tan profundamente marcadas y dolorosas, con el paso del tiempo, no te das cuenta de esas cosas. Lo último en lo que quieres pensar es en el romance, lo último que deseas ver es a una pareja feliz y lo último en lo que piensas al tener un nuevo amigo es que quizás él desee aquello a lo que tú estas huyendo. _

Tic… tac… tic… tac. Las manecillas del reloj era el único sonido proveniente de ese departamento. Su inquilina permanecía postrada en la cama, viendo fijamente al techo, respondiendo mentalmente a una pregunta que le fue formulada apenas ayer.

Tres meses, 90 días y 2160 horas se habían esfumado desde aquella cruel tarde de jueves. Reconocía que últimamente su animo había mejorado bastante al grado de poder continuar con su vida, pero...

"_¿No te habías dado cuenta?"_

"No", volvió a repetir pero esta vez la palabra salió de su boca y no solo de su pensamiento, mientras su vista seguía posada en el mismo sitio pudo escuchar claramente como gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer del cielo. Cerró sus ojos y susurró su nombre en la soledad de la habitación: _"Law_", inevitablemente apareció en su mente, sus labios se curvearon para formar una pequeña sonrisa.

A pesar de la manera tan "especial" en que se conocieron, actualmente albergaba sentimientos de cariño y aprecio hacia el medico. Debía ser honesta y admitir que en gran medida su amistad con Trafalgar se debía indirectamente a Luffy. Al saber el otro apellido del pelinegro, un deseo irrefrenable por volverlo a ver se adueño de su ser. En esos entonces él solo representaba algo asi como "un respaldo", de ningún modo es que planeará en convertirlo en algún reemplazo de Luffy. No. Luffy era Luffy y Law era Law. Pero si almorzaba junto a Trafalgar D. Law eso significaba que los "D" existían y por ende, Monkey D. Luffy era real así pues aquellos lejanos días cuando la felicidad se asomaba a cada minuto, si ocurrieron.

Eventualmente esa manera de pensar fue desapareciendo, paradójicamente entre mas convivía con este "D"; la herida punzante en su corazón que le gritaba dolorosamente: "_¡Luffy!_" se calmaba y en ocasiones hasta le permitía sonreír.

No lo noto pero cada vez anhelaba más la llegada de los Martes y Sábados, días en los cuales tenia oportunidad de verlo nuevamente. No obstante en todo este tiempo, su corazón solo le autorizó desarrollar; cariño y aprecio. No mas.

Fue hasta el día de ayer, cuando casualmente Trafalgar se presentó en el Hospital, argumentando que de hecho también tenia negocios que atender en ese instituto y solo aprovechó la oportunidad para saludar. A Nami le pareció excelente idea pues resultó propicio; de ese modo le presentó a Vivi. Su amiga fue cortés y amable, siempre y alegando aun tenia pendientes por concluir los dejo conversando solos.

Esta vez no pudieron socializar demasiado, Law estaba ocupado y Nami, al igual que Vivi, tenía tareas sin terminar. Se despidieron como lo hacían de un tiempo hacia la fecha; con un cálido abrazo. De camino a casa, Nami notó que su amiga permanecía muy callada y se le veía pensativa; si tenía problemas, esta vez ella le ofrecería su apoyo incondicional. **"_¿Estas bien Vivi?, te noto diferente?"_**, preguntó preocupada. La peliazul detuvo su marcha y le dirigió una mirada totalmente maternal.

_**"Se nota que le gustas"**_, fue casi como un susurró pero pudo escucharlo como si se lo hubieran gritado en el oído. _**"¿Gustar? ¿a quien?"**_, realmente no deseaba seguir la conversación pero sus labios actuaron sin consultarle primero. _**"A Law-san, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?"**_

Se mantuvieron quietas, inmóviles a mitad de la acera mirándose la una a la otra. Nami consternada y Vivi con un semblante lleno de comprensión, colocó su mano en el hombro de la pelinaranja para después abrazarla. _**"Cualquiera que sea el camino que elijas estaré ahí para apoyarte"**_. Asintió con la cabeza y se dejó envolver por la ternura natural de Vivi.

Mañana sería Sábado y desde el Jueves en la noche no logró concentrarse en otra cosa. Hasta ahora no se había planteado ver a su nuevo amigo como algo mas. Y es que aunque tres meses habían "volado", aunque Luffy estuviera con Hancock y aunque las flores de cerezo ya fueran a florecer, aun era demasiado pronto para ella. Quería avanzar, claro, pero a su ritmo.

Abrió lentamente sus orbes y buscó su celular, al prenderlo la primera imagen proyectada le recordó aquella tarde, _**"Se ven como una linda pareja"**,_ volvió a sonreír, Bepo podía ser muy amenazador y muy gracioso también.

_"¿Y si con Law, encontramos la felicidad que nos fue arrebatada?"_

Reconoció esa voz, era la parte de su esencia que pese a todo, aun añoraba: amar. Se incorporó en la cama para quedarse sentada frente a la ventana, donde las primeras estrellas empezaban a brillar. Se paró y posó su mano en el frío cristal, mientras con la otra apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho el celular que seguía mostrando a Law y Nami como una linda pareja.

* * *

><p>El diseño del bar "Thousand Sunny" era ciertamente… curioso, se asemejaba bastante a un barco pirata y como todo barco, contaba con una torre de vigilancia, donde la mayor parte de las ocasiones, Roronoa Zoro se dedicaba a hacer pesas u otra actividad física donde Robin estaba incluida. Pero eso no pasaría el día de hoy. Hoy, Zoro realizaría sus acostumbrados ejercicios de calentamiento y al disponerse a ejercitarse correctamente, su vista se toparía con la avenida por donde en esos precisos momentos un inconfundible Bugatti Veyron se acercaba al bar. Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía el automóvil. Sabía que las cosas comenzarían a complicarse. Decidido tomó su camisa del respaldo del sillón donde la colocó sin mas y bajó para comunicar su hallazgo.<p>

* * *

><p>Las palabras de Zoro eran ciertas, su hermano podía parecer un idiota pero no lo era. Por eso, aceptó la idea de que Luffy abriera los ojos por cuenta propia. Además seguramente se percataría de su error rápidamente… esos fueron los pensamientos de Portgas D. Ace de hace tres meses pero no definitivamente los de ahora. Ahora, recargado en la barra de la taberna, se encargaba de mirar totalmente frustrado como su pequeño hermano, junto a Usopp, presuntamente diseñaban nuevas armas, siendo que el 99% del trabajo era realizado por el ingenioso mentiroso.<p>

Confiaba en Luffy, por supuesto confiaba en él, sin embargo jamás se imaginó lo cabeza hueca que podría ser en cuestiones del amor. Tendría que darse cuenta solo pero un empujoncito no le vendría nada mal.

- Ey Luffy

- ¿Qué?

- Mira…

- ¡Idiotas, Trafalgar Law viene a visitarnos!- La voz de Zoro imposibilito cualquier conversación posible. Todos los presentes le dirigieron su atención al peliverde quien se acercaba tranquilamente.

- ¿Torao? Pero no tenemos ningún asunto pendiente ¿o si?

"_Si, si lo tienen"_ respondieron todos desde la seguridad de su mente. Inmediatamente después, un joven con un peculiar gorro ingresaba al recinto, saludando cordialmente a todos y mostrando sus respetos hacia Ace. Luffy conocía a Law ya hacía algunos años y pese a tener personalidades totalmente contrarias le agradaba mucho "Torao" como siempre lo llamaba, de hecho lo consideraba un leal nakama. Siendo así, lo recibió de la manera mas alegre que su animo le permitía. Posterior a haber informado a los mugiwara, Ace y Sabo de los últimos avances del mes, Law solicitó hablar a solas con Luffy, lo que no extraño a nadie a excepción del mismo Luffy. Respetando sus deseos, ambos pelinegros se quedaron solos en la barra, donde uno bebía sake y el otro simple jugo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿pasa algo malo?

- No realmente solo quería contarte algo que me pasó hace algunas semanas.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Como bien sabrás Kurohige me tuvo preso un día y me torturo a voluntad con la intención de que le brindará información sobre el proyecto "Akuma no mi", lo cual obviamente no ocurrió.

Asintió seriamente. Claro que lo sabia, cuando Ace le hizo conocedor de este hecho, la cólera lo embargo. Odiaba a Barbanegra y se juraba asi mismo que al tenerlo una vez mas frente a él sería la ultima.

- Honestamente no fui del todo sincero en los reportes que le presente a Hiken.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Nunca mencione el nombre de la persona que salvo realmente mi vida.

- Fueron tus nakamas, ¿no? – Meses atrás Luffy rara vez llegaba a leer un reporte, le parecían sumamente aburridos, una de las tareas de Usopp consistía en resumirle todos aquellos fastidiosos formularios y expresarlos a su capitán de la manera mas sencilla posible, a ultimas fechas un "mugiwara" leía con detalle todo lo que se le enviará.

- No, ellos llegaron después, la mano de la persona que vi en las tinieblas del Limbo pertenecía a Nami Shiokaze.

La sola mención de su nombre provocó que el tiempo se detuviera, las manecillas del reloj dejaron de moverse, todo era estático. Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron de sobremanera observando los de Law quien se mantenía sereno volteo su mirar hacia su sake.

- No quiero entrar en mas detalles innecesarios, solo vine aquí por que en la fiesta de año nuevo si no mal recuerdo dijiste que nunca la dejarías ir pero la propia Nami me ha confesado que tu terminaste con ella.

- Eso no te incumbe- Su sombrero volvía a ocultar su semblante, si Law leyera mentes se hubiera percatado que Luffy volvía a evocar las imágenes de Cabos Gemelos en ese preciso instante.

- Me incumbe mugiwara-ya, por que de ser el caso entonces supongo que no hay ningún problema si le pido a Nami ser mi novia.

Las palabras retumbaron como explosiones en sus oídos y penetraron profundamente en su corazón. Sabía que él había roto cualquier lazo con Nami incluyendo a sus nakamas, sabia que actualmente ni siquiera podrían considerarse amigos, sabía que llegaría el día en que otra persona posará su atención en su querida enfermera. Era consciente de todo. Y sin embargo obedeció fielmente a su instinto cuando este le grito: _"Evítalo, no permitas que alguien mas bese esos labios"_ esa voz lo impulsó a levantarse de su silla y a tomar a Law por el cuello de la camisa. _"Que caso tuvo haberla dejado, si otro yakuza la va a poner en peligro"_ aquella ultima lo motivo a mirar peligrosamente a Law y hablarle desafiante.

- No te le acerques.

- ¿Por qué? ¿aun la amas?

- …. – _"Si, coño, nunca la he dejado de amar, creo que nací para amarla pero no puede estar conmigo"_ quiso responderle mas solo se mordió los labios y afianzo mas aun el agarre que tenia sobre Law.- A tu lado correrá peligro.

- ¿Por eso la dejaste? Pensé que tu mejor que nadie tendría la respuesta ante esa disyuntiva.

Eso lo perturbo un poco, dándole la oportunidad al cirujano de liberarse de las manos del pelinegro. Separados a una distancia prudente, Trafalgar tomó rápidamente el ultimo sorbo de sake, acomodo sus ropas mientras le daba la espalda a su interlocutor.

- Francamente antes de venir aquí ya tenia planeado conocer mejor a Nami, esto solo es una mera formalidad por el respeto que le tengo a la familia pero nada mas. No pienso dar marcha atrás. Hasta pronto.

_"¡No lo dejes ir, si se va, seguramente buscará a Nami, ella no puede estar con otro, no!_

Velozmente le impidió la salida.

- ¿Por que Nami?

- Tú deberías saberlo, después de todo, fuiste su novio. - No fueron las palabras ni la entonación de estas sino la mirada triunfal que le lanzaba su "nakama", como restragandole en la cara que Nami ya no era suya. Furico, Luffy lanzó un potente golpe de lleno en la cara del doctor quien le respondió con otro igual y despúes ambos estaban en el piso por el impacto del tercer golpe.

- Si no la amas, ¿entonces la odias?

- ¿Que dices?

- Entonces ¿por que no la dejas continuar con su vida?, ¡déjala avanzar!

Cinco horas transcurrieron y él seguía mirando hacia la puerta por donde Law se había marchado. Se sentó automáticamente en una silla y con la mente llena de tinieblas comenzó a destruir cuanto estuviera en su paso. Al mismo tiempo a escasos metros de esta escena, Usopp detenía a Chopper quien se alarmó al escuchar gritar a Luffy y deseaba comprobar no estuviera lastimado.

- Déjalo, necesita desahogarse con algo.

Sanji se limito a seguir cocinando, aunque ya no se alimentara tan bien como antes, un poco de carne calmaría momentáneamente a su idiota capitán. Robin detenía cálidamente el hombro de Zoro pues conocía a su amante y ahora se sentía impotente para ayudar a su nakama. Franky sacaba sus herramientas para restaurar todo lo destruido, Brook tocaba suavemente el violín una melodía un tanto melancólica. Ace y Sabo se miraron fijamente, este era un mal necesario.

* * *

><p>Tal vez se arreglo demasiado o quizá muy poco. Luciendo un lindo vestido azul que le cubría hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con unos botines negros, exhibiendo su hermoso cabello sostenido solamente por una diadema, Nami caminaba algo nerviosa a donde acordó encontrarse con Law.<p>

No era Sábado ni Martes pero su amigo le pidió que se vieran en el malecón: Enies Lobby pues deseaba hablar algo importante con ella. En ningún momento se mencionó la palabra "cita" por eso no tenia idea si estaba vestida adecuadamente para la ocasión. Todavía con incertidumbre llegó al lugar concretado.

- Hola, disculpa la demora.

- Descuida también acabo de llegar

- Ya veo. – La pelinaranja no pudo evitar mostrar un ligero carmín en sus mejillas al notar como Law la miraba fijamente.

- Te ves muy bien

- Eh… gracias… ¿sobre que querías hablarme?

- La vida como yakuza esta plagada de violencia, odio, traiciones y mas truculentos sucesos pero cuando observas el lado mas oscuro de la humanidad también puedes apreciar su parte mas bella. De igual modo con la mafia, bueno al menos en el caso de los "D", si bien encontraras maldad también existen lazos irrompibles de amistad, entre familiares y amantes. Hasta hacia pocas semanas yo solo creía en las dos primeras relaciones pues nunca había experimentado la ultima… hasta que te conocí.

- Law…

- Se que estoy pidiendo mucho y sonará egoísta pero de verdad quisiera acercarme mas a ti.

" _Y si…" _esa voz resonaba nuevamente. Esta vez ella tampoco aparto la vista del pelinegro. No contesto con palabras. Su mano impetuosamente acarició la mejilla de Law quien aprovechó y tomo la suave mano de la joven. Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

><p>El destino en ciertas ocasiones suele ser muy caprichoso y embustero. De todos los lugares disponibles ¿Por qué tenían que ir ahí?, ¿Por qué se ofrecería él mismo a ayudar al "viejo" cuando Ace y Sanji ya estaban por terminar de entregar las ultimas cajas? ¿Por qué tuvo la tentación de mirar hacia afuera en ese preciso instante? ¿Por qué Nami le sonreía a Law y se tocaban las manos gentilmente?.<p>

Esa tarde acordaron visitar a Chef Zeff, el tutor de Sanji, para saludarlo y entregarle unos pocos insumos. Luffy solo acepto acompañarlos con tal de ocupar su mente en cualquier otra cosa. Pero si hubiera sabido que el segundo piso del "_Baratie"_ brindaba una vista perfectamente espectacular del malecón donde dos jóvenes comenzaban a abrir su corazón, Luffy no hubiera estado tan deseoso de asistir. Tiró la caja que llevaba en las manos sin importarle el contenido frágil de la misma, con paso veloz estaba a punto de dirigirse a la escena que segundos antes había contemplado de no haber sido por que Ace subia las escaleras impidiéndole el paso y que este mismo también hubiera presenciado semejante encuentro, Luffy hubiera cometido una estupuidez.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Quítate, Ace!

- No seas idiota, regresa, todavía tenemos que ir con Doflamingo.

- ¡A UN LADO! ¡NO ENTIENDES, ALLÁ AFUERA ESTÁN…

- ¡Ya se quienes están afuera! ¡no seas estúpido y piensa en lo que haces por una maldita vez!

- … - No supo que responderle solo sabia que estaba lleno de rabia, frustración y una incontrolable ansia por golpear a Trafalgar Law, cegado por la ira, intentó empujar a su hermano quien fácilmente lo derribo, posicionándose encima de él, logrando su inmovilidad fijando su brazo hacia su espalda y colocando su antebrazo en el cuello del pelinegro menor.

- ¡Estúpido, entiende de una vez! ¡ TÚ rompiste con Nami-chan, fuiste tu quien decidió esto!, asume las consecuencias de tus actos, imbécil.

- ¡Pero es que yo…

- ¡Silencio! Si no quieres ver juntos a Nami-chan junto a Law al menos piensa en el error que cometiste y en como remediarlo, cuando te enteres a que me refiero yo mismo te ayudare a recuperar a Nami-chan, te lo prometo.

Sintió como la presión del antebrazo de Ace disminuía en su cuello y escuchó sus pasos alejarse lentamente. De cuclillas en el suelo, apretó fuertemente los puños y gritó un gran: **_"Maldición"_** que sin ser consciente de ello, todos los comensales del sitio oyeron claramente, no obstante una enfermera solo alcanzó a distinguir un lamento.

Nunca lo sabrían, pero en el preciso instante que Luffy alzaba su vista del suelo y Nami volteaba su cara en dirección a donde oyó aquel sonido tan raro, ambos pronunciaron quedamente el nombre del contrario.

- Luffy…

- Nami…

* * *

><p><strong>Algo corto pero en el prox, prometo mas emoción oh yeah.<strong>

**Hinaru: Como podrás haber leído… espero lo sigas leyendo, pues al parecer Law y Nami se darán una oportunidad y no te preocupes que Boa recibirá su merecido jojojo. Gracias por el comentario.**

**D: Si, Ace piensa como todos nosotros y en este capi yo creo que se ganó la simpatía de mas de uno. Ese es nuestro Ace. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero te haya gustado este capi.**

**Tiare: Pues con este capi, tal vez te hayas puesto mas feliz, desgraciadamente Luffy no jejeje. Si, Law no podía ser nadie menos que nuestro sexy doctor ayyy asi hasta yo me enfermo para que me cure… jum jum. Gracias por comentar espero haya sido de tu agrado el cap y espero ansiosa tu opinión.**

**One piece fan: ¡No te preocupes, no olvido a Koala! Definitivamente aparecerá en el fic y cuando lo haga…. Eso lo leerás después. El capi huele a celos, nuevos amores y reflexión por parte de cierto pelinegro, ¿no crees?**

**Mara: Leí tu comentario y gotas de nerviosismo llenaron mi cara, una compañera de trabajo me preguntó ¿Qué tienes? Y le dije "han depositado demasiada confianza en mi… tal vez me maten" jejeje no te creas de hecho ya tengo contemplada varias escenas futuras espero les gusten. Gracias por tu comentario. ¡Bienvenida al fic por cierto!**

**Alex: Creo que todos querían darle un zape a Luffy, no te preocupes Ace ya se lo dio. Lo se Vivi es un amor, ¿Quién no quisiera una amiga asi? Y Lola… pues Lola. Ohhh gracias por amar mi fic… ARIGATO! Nuevo lector? Mi radar me lo dice! A bailar se ha dicho.**

**Nanami: A mi también me encanta ver a Nami y Law juntos se ven tan bien! Me encanto la parte de tu comentario donde dices que la desición de Luffy fue tan poco… Luffy muy atinada y cierta. Me alegraste mucho al saber que te gustaron esas escenas, gracias. Espero sigas comentando.**

**Ignoro sin son mis mismos queridos lectores u otros mas queridos lectores con mismo nombre asi que respondo igual.**

**One piec fan: Aquí esta la conty lamento la tardanza pero se atravesaron muchos inconvenientes. Si, Luffy ya se entero y no le gusto nada. ¿abrira los ojos? Espero que si. Gracias por comentar.**

**Alex: Gracias por comentar y me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado. ¡Siiii también leí ese fic! … creo aun no termina ¿no? Me encantaba pero lo he dejado de leer prometo retomarlo y entre recomendaciones te recomiendo grandemente: Como caído del cielo, el viento del cambio y como enviado del cielo y la adaptación de los Juegos del Hambre. Obras maestras del LuNa.**

**Agradezco los nuevos story favorite y following. Por favor si no mencione a alguien háganmelo saber, me sentiría fatal si no menciono a otro querido lector**.


End file.
